Heart's barrier
by xkawaiichix
Summary: Sasuke has come back to Konoha with his team to stop Akatsuki's attack, but how much can he prevent when change is neverending and fate takes a twsited turn...a marriage interrupted, a weapon completed and all too many sacrifices, loads of events sasusaku
1. See for yourself

**Heart's barrier**

**Right, this story has chapters so yay! I hope you like it! Sakura is hostile! lol!**

Sakura stormed through the streets of Konoha, eyes like fire. She wasn't happy. Her favourite restaurant had ran out of salmon, someone had stepped on her foot and a baby was glaring at her! All in all her day had been crap and the fact that it was dark and wet didn't help either. She just wanted to go home already.

Sakura was an anbu medic now. Highly trained and now at the age of 18. Nothing had stood in her way, especially on missions. She had been doing well and Tsunade had become very pleased of the mini me she had managed to create. Haruno Sakura was a hostile woman. Men did not get in her way anymore.

_Pfft, boys! they're so annoying! _Sakura knew that whenever anything went wrong, she treated it like the world was going to end. She knew what had triggered it. Ever since Naruto died Sakura had grown more powerful and more angry. Nothing stood in her way. _'God, why is everyone so stupid? Why can't everyone just leave me-' _"Mmph!" Sakura collided with another body, sending her knocking to the ground. Her butt landed heavily on the ground. She groaned in pain.

"Watch where you're going!" Sakura bellowed staring up at the raven haired man standing in front of her. A flicker of surprise glimmered in his hypnotising eyes as she gazed up at him. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Long time no see Sakura."

She stood up. "I CONSIDER THAT A GOOD THING!" Sakura screamed at him. "What? no "'hello, sorry I abandoned everyone and ran off in search of revenge, which, by the way, has turned me into an arsehole.'"

Sasuke paused. He smirked. "Well...you've certainly changed."

Sakura's eyes began to twitch. "Yeah? Well you haven't! You're still an evil stupid little person with cockateil hair!"

"Pardon?" Sasuke said.

"COCKATEIL!" Sakura repeated, walking right past him. _'What is wrong with you? You've only just met Sasuke after two years and you yell at him!' _Sakura shut her eyes tightly, ignoring the inner self that still thought Sasuke was freakin hawt. She was going to go home and take a nice long relaxing bath. She deserved it after all. And that bloody kid had made her foot sore.

----

Sakura lay in the bath, eyes peeled on the bubbles as they floated around her body. She frowned. _'Wow...I've changed so much now...'_

_**'Cha, you just told freaking hawt Sasuke that his hear looked like a bird's arse!'**_

Sakura sunk back into the bath, feeling utterly stupid. Sasuke had come back and she hadn't bothered to ask if Itachi was dead or if he was...dying or...something.

**'Or looking for a relationship with a certain pink haired-'**

_'That's enough out of you, you were supposed to wear off when I turned 14 and was totally over Sasuke remember? Why are you still here?' _Sakura thought in frustration. Ever since Naruto's death, she had often needed company more than anything else in the world. Thankfully, she had developed a friendship with Tenten, which was currently running smoothly. Yet deep down...Sakura needed more. She needed...a relationship. To cuddle up with someone and share her problems and work them out together. Sakura had always considered Sasuke as the one she loved, but as it turned out, it was mere lust. It made her cringe to think about how she was with him. She was a Sasuke fangirl once but fortunately, like many of the other girls in the village, had surpassed that when he went bad.

Suddenly, disturbing Sakura of her thoughts, there was a rapid knock on her bedroom window. She immediately became alert. _'Nobody knocks on a friggin window.' _She wrapped herself up in a long pink (and snuggly) dressing gown before tip toeing over to her draw and grabbing a kunai. Then, slowly, she approached the window. Heart steady, Sakura tore open the curtains and gazed into the face of a very solemn and calm Uchiha. She widened her eyes.

He stared at her in slight annoyance, as if she hadn't gathered the fact that it was cold and raining and he was wet.

**'Wet!'**

_'Shut it.' _Sakura sighed heavily as she opened the window. "What are you doing here? In my room? Why are you even in Konoha? Don't you have some killing to do or whatever?"

Sasuke hopped in through the window, ignoring the statement and immediately made himself comfortable. Sakura considered this to be very impolite.

"You're making drips on my fluffy rug," Sakura stated.

"Your fluffy rug?" Sasuke repeated.

Sakura instantly blushed.

"Relax, I didn't come here for you," Sasuke told her.

"Oh i'm sorry, I was thrown off by the fact that you were in my room," Sakura told him, folding her arms. "What's going on?"

"The remaining Akatsuki members have become...impatient. They're planning to take the kuubi vessel as soon as possible, and, since loathing the Akatsuki, i'm here to stop them," Sasuke explained.

"Why would you do that?" Sakura asked him.

"Hn..." Sasuke smirked. "I've got nothing better to do."

"What about...your brother?" Sakura asked him, hesitating.

Sasuke blinked. "He's...dead."

Sakura's heart froze. "You killed him?"

Sasuke gave one simple nod. "It was one of my goals. Now, I wish to stop the rest of Akatsuki, because they are a nuisance...for me, and my team."

Sakura stared at the man before her with eyes wide. Who was this person standing there? The same dark eyes and penetrating stare that seemed to bore into anyone...but he had become so powerful now. Itachi was greatly feared, and now, here stood his younger sibling, the last Uchiha, the murderer of another Uchiha...had he become what he hated all these years?

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke looked up at her. "What?"

She squinted. "Are you...helping us defeat Akatsuki?"

He hesitated. "As if I would want to help Konoha...we both have opposed Akatsuki, there is no denying that. But don't think this is me coming back...because it's not." He walked over to the window, preparing to climb out when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Would you...like to see Naruto?" Sakura asked him.

He turned his head sideways so that one eye was facing her. "Hn...I would probably see him when the Akatsuki come."

Sakura bit her lip to stop the tears from flowing down. "No Sasuke...I need you to see him now."

Sasuke sighed as he looked up at the night sky. He simply gave one nod, which gave Sakura permission to hurry and change while he waited by the window.

-----

The night was a thick black velvet that blanketed Konoha in darkness. The stars were bashful tonight, they did not want to give the two shinobi guidance as they walked along the path towards the graveyard. Sasuke immediately became confused. He remembered where Naruto's house was. This was not the right way. Sakura had said nothing, she merely kept her head down and remained walking, at least two steps ahead of him. He raised a brow. Had Naruto moved?

Sakura stopped by the gates of the graveyard, almost as if she did not want to go in. But, knowing she had to, pushed herself against the towering slump of metal, which creaked open.

Sasuke's heart seemed to beat slightly faster. He could only assume the worst. And yet, he could not quite bring himself to believe it. Naruto could not be here, in this yard full of corpses. This memorial site full of forgotten shinobi or legends from history. The annoying Uzamaki did not belong here. He was...too annoying to fit in a place like this.

"Here," Sakura said finally, as they approached a gravestone standing on a slight slope.

Sasuke glanced at her before walking towards the stone and reading its words.

Sakura read the words with him, those that seemed to carve her heart with pain. She turned away.

His eyes did not widen, nor did his jaw hung open in shock and of course, he did not cry. But in order to identify Sasuke's emotions, you had to look straight into his eyes, because his eyes revealed everything. They were dark, yet ambiguous. Each story from his past seemed to light up like a candle within him. The slight flicker of surprise shone in his oynx eyes. He was good at not showing emotion. He was really good.

"Hn...that is surprising." He stood up straight.

"Is that it?" Sakura exclaimed. "Naruto is dead...so there, you don't need to worry about the Akatsuki coming to Konoha because they'll have nothing to find."

"On the contrary," Sasuke said casually. "He is not the only thing they're looking for." He began walking away.

"And what is that supposed to mean? Sasuke! Don't walk away from me! Are you scared? Is that what this is? They're after you so you run to Konoha in order to get protection? You're a criminal here, I don't know why I didn't tell Tsunade about you when I had the chance!" Sakura shouted.

Sasuke gave a small smile. "I didn't say it was me they were looking for."

**Bam bam baaaaaaaaam, lol, ok, that was the end of chapter one, but I will update asap, but i'll update faster if I get reviews cause support always gets me typing faster AHEM so please, I hope you've liked it so far and please please please read chapter 2!!!!!!! lol, thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!** (cookie) ?????


	2. Secret revealed

**Chapter two**

**Thanks to anyone who has reviewed, it was greatly appreciated and i am gonna write lots and lots of chapters!!! anyway, perlease read on, (have I spelt Suijetsu wrong, I'm not sure, lol)**

It played on her mind all night. _'What exactly did he mean by that?' _She had become slightly intimidated by Sasuke. He was different now, and, if it were possible, seemed to care less. Surely the fact that he killed Itachi would make him change...for the better. All those years of revenge and he finally got it. _'But now he has nothing to live for...he probably expected to have died the day he killed his brother.' _What surprised her most was the fact that nobody knew of Itachi's death...or at least, have not yet found out about it. When had it happened? Recently? Months ago? Sakura blamed herself for not asking more questions. She treated the situation terribly. It was as if Sasuke had never left. He was here but not to stay. His team were likely to be with him, but where were they? Sakura groaned. _'Should I tell Tsunade-sama about this?' _If Akatsuki were planning an attack on Konoha, she would have to tell the hokage...right? Sasuke never told her not to...but there was something in the core of her mind telling her to wait...to wait and see.

-----

The Uchiha village, abandoned, forgotten and isolated save for the four people walking through it's mourning streets, which were begging for company. Sasuke knew this place all too well and hated returning to it. But it was the only place in Konoha where they could hide because no one was around.

"Geez Sasuke, this place gives me the creeps," Suijetsu said as he gazed at the cracked Uchiha emblem on a nearby wall.

"I sense a lot of trauma here," Karin whispered.

"Well duh," Suijetsu retorted.

"Be quiet both of you," Sasuke told them as he appraoched his house with slight hesitation. "We can rest here then start looking in the morning."

"Um, Sasuke, perhaps we should wait a little longer because of your in-"

"I'm not waiting," Sasuke interrupted, his voice cold and stern as he slid open the door of his house and stepped inside.

"He's grumpier than usual. That incident has changed him," Suijetsu commented.

Sasuke said nothing as he watched his teammates sit on the dusty wooden floor. He did not want to be here. But there was still a thought in his mind telling him his revenge was not yet complete...after all, they let him in, they laughed about what he had done. Sasuke took pleasure in avenging more than one person, if that was what he had to do for the rest of his life. Deep in his mind, he couldn't resist but wonder about Naruto. He had not asked Sakura about what had happened, probably because he knew it would upset her. But he needed to know. Was it the Akatsuki? Or was it somebody else? Surely however, if the Akatsuki were going to kill him, they would have drawn out the kyuubi's spirit. Sasuke would have known if they had and Sakura hadn't said anything about that being the case either. _'But Naruto is reasonably strong. Surely none other than the Akatsuki are able to kill him?' _Sasuke had many questions but he did not want to get too friendly with Sakura again. If he could help it, he would avoid her as much as possible. He did not want to face the uncomfortable silence that came with a broken friendship. Besides, he had talked with her enough, and from what he assumed, he had told her too much already.

He sighed heavily as he sat down, wincing in pain as his wound took him by surprise. It wasn't often that wounds concerned him...but this one was slightly different, and he wasn't sure what kind it was.

-----

Sakura woke up bright and early. She was free today, which was a huge relief considering she had only returned to Konoha after a month long mission. Apparently, Tsunade had rewarded her with a break, which angered her slightly because she hated not doing what she was good at. Dressing in a red kunoichi dress with khaki pants underneath and tying her shoulder length hair back, she went outside to enjoy the spring air. It was harder than she thought to avoid thinking about Sasuke. It took her by so much surprise, yet she was so good at hiding it. He was back, but whom he was protecting she did not know. _'But what I do know is that he has improved in his shinobi skills. When I showed him Naruto's grave last night he didn't show any emotion. Like Sai. I hope he hasn't become completely emotionless the way Sai is.' _What bothered her most was that though she spotted a slight essence of surprise on Sasuke's expression, there was no trace of anger nor sadness...not even regret. Surely he still felt a bond between Naruto deep down? After all, he didn't have the heart to kill him at first and the second attempt with his katana, well, he could have hit him faster. Sakura groaned heavliy as she made her way to the market. Sasuke was here in the village. She couldn't tell anyone.

"Sakura-chan!" Tenten called to her, waving her hand. She hauled a startled Negi forwards, dragging him like a doll towards her friend. "Konichiwa."

"Konichiwa Tenten," Sakura said. "Hi Negi-kun."

Negi gave a small smile before regaining his balance. "Err...i'm just going to go and...look at food."

Tenten shook her head in disbelief as her boyfriend ran off. "I drag him all the way over here and he does that, then again, he hates girl talk. So, how are you?"

Sakura traced the dirt with her foot. "...okay..."

Tenten raised a brow. "Nei? Really, what's up?"

"Nothing, I just had a rough night..." Sakura saw her friend's expression harden. Tenten knew her just as much as Ino did. Sakura was terrible at hiding facial expressions. "oy...um, can you keep a secret?"

"Well if it's a secret then we tell the rest of the girls, right?" Tenten said, pulling out her mobile phone from her pocket.

"No Tenten, just you," Sakura said hesitantly.

"Not even Ino?" Tenten exclaimed.

"Her mouth is bigger than N..." Sakura paused. "She has a big mouth." She bit her lip as the thoughts of Naruto came rushing back. She had often made that mistake. Always talking or referring him to things and forgetting he was dead. "Well, the thing is..."

Tenten put a finger to Sakura's lips as she dragged her to an alley. "Ok, you were saying?"

"Sasuke's back in town," Sakura whispered.

"HE'S WHAT?"

Sakura immediately put a hand to the loud kunoichi's mouth. "Shh! I don't want all of Konoha knowing, i'm not even supposed to say anything!"

"Did he tell you not to say anything?" Tenten asked.

"No but, it's just one of those things where you assume-well, I don't know but...he's a missing-nin, of course he doesn't want people knowing!" Sakura retaliated.

Tenten pulled a serious face. "Sakura, he's classed as a criminal. You really should tell Tsunade-sama."

"Then they'd punish him and here's only here temorarily because the Akatsuki are coming to attack Konoha and-"

"WHAT?"

"Shh!" Sakura hissed. "I've said too much already." She sweatdropped. (anime style)

"Now you have to tell Tsunade-sama," Tenten insisted.

"I can't. Sasuke said he'd handle it...or something along those lines."

"Is this that whole revenge thing with his brother because you know he can't take them all on," Tenten said.

"No, he killed Itachi, probably shortly before arriving here." Sakura clasped a hand over her own mouth.

"HE WHAT?"

Sakura smacked Tenten on the head. "Baka!"

"Ow, ow, okay...this is one big secret Sakura," Tenten said, her brown eyes widening. "I feel so...important!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "And you'll feel so dead if you tell anyone, got it?"

Tenten sighed as she nodded. "I just hope you know what you're doing. So, Sasuke is stopping the rest of Akatsuki? Why?"

"Um, I'm not completely sure really. Well I mean, he told me some reasons about it but, he's always secretive when it comes to motives. But there aren't that many members left...they're being wiped out."

Tenten nodded. "Well...one word of advice, I know how you feel about-"

"Felt!" Sakura corrected her.

"Felt about Sasuke, just...don't let any "past emotions" get in the way of what he is now. He's still a criminal and not to be trusted."

Sakura paused. She kept forgetting who Sasuke was. "You're right. I'm gonna have to be on my guard...well, we all are."

"So, you don't think you should tell the hokage about the Akatsuki?" Tenten asked her friend.

"If they were coming anytime soon, i'm sure Sasuke would have told me by now," Sakura assured her, though she was doubtful about it herself.

"Are you sure about that? What makes you think he'll keep in touch? You know what he's like, he'll probably try and beat them up himself," Tenten told her.

Sakura couldn't help but agree. "Well I'll go look for him later and ask him about it." Truth was Sakura had no idea where to find him. Her first guess was that he would probably go straight to his house, after all, no one went there. "Well, I'm gonna do a bit of shopping and then leave. See you later."

Tenten smiled as her friend ran off. _'Sakura-chan...I really do hope you know what you're doing...'_

**Ok soz again for the short chapter but the other one will be longer! I pwomise! Please keep the reviews going and thanx again to those who have reviewed so far and my next big event for this fanfic is going underway for those of you who are wondering what the hell is going on, lol! COOKIES for everyone!!!! And sushi for those who like it because sushi is my all time favourite food! Yay! lol! Anyway, I will update chapter 3 asap but you know what keeps me updating...? REVIEWS!**


	3. reasons and consequences

**Chapter 3**

**Yay! Thanx again to those who have reviewed and I apologise for any mistakes i've made, lol! You all get cookies! Anyways, on with the chapter! (any unanswered questions are answered in this chapter)**

Sakura walked slowly through the Uchiha village, her senses on edge. She knew what had happened here. This place was tainted with the scent of murder, and underneath the dust of forgotten houses, there lay the dust of forgotten corpses. In her mind, she could see how the village once was, always cheerful and not too crowded either. Sakura rarely felt fear now, but here, it was as if she was a child again..._'but by now I would have porbably ran.' _She took in a deep breath and approached what she remembered to be Sasuke's house. It was dark and showed no sign of life. She frowned before walking round the house and into the gardens. The garden was beautiful, with a pond and a bench, overlooking the porch. It was as if this place had never been forgotten about.

Suddenly, she felt a chill brush across the right side of her arm and come up behind her. Her heart froze.

"What are you doing here Sakura?" The familiar voice asked her.

Sakura's body immediately relaxed. "I came here to ask you some questions Sasuke..."

Sasuke raised a brow. "Hn, you should first try knocking instead of invading someone's privacy."

Sakura glared at him. "Sasuke, this is kind of important and besides, I doubt you would have answered. You're hiding right?"

Sasuke began walking ahead of her. "Hn... what is it you wanted to ask me?" He went to a nearby tree and sat in it.

Sakura looked up at him with arms folded. "Why aren't you going to tell the hokage about what's going on?"

"I don't need to," Sasuke replied simply with a small shrug.

"She deserves to know what's going on. You can't take on all of Akatsuki by yourself," Sakura told him earnestly.

"I'm not going to do it by myself. I have my team with me," Sasuke said, smirking.

_'Tenten was right, this is just typical Sasuke!' _Sakura sighed. "Do you think that'll be enough?"

"How many do you think are coming exactly? Do you think the leader is gonna show up?" He laughed. "Highly unlikely."

"Then who?" Sakura questioned him.

"Kisame will probably show up, and Tobi. Perhaps any others that we have not yet met," Sasuke answered, pulling leaves off a nearby branch. "You shouldn't concern yourself with it too much Sakura..."

"Ugh, you told me!" Sakura scoffed. _'He isn't making any sense And Tobi? Who is that?'_

"I had to tell you," Sasuke admitted. "But that doesn't mean you have to follow me around all the time."

"What are you talking about?" Sakura demanded, raising her voice.

Sasuke sighed heavily. "If I tell you, will you tell me what happened to Naruto?"

Sakura's heart seemed to lurch slightly. She blinked rapidly. She had to know what was going on, for the sake of Konoha and her own safety. She had to know that Sasuke could be trusted. "Yes."

"Fine. They're after you," Sasuke said finally. "And they plan to destroy Konoha in order to get you."

Sakura's eyes widened. She remembered what he had said from last night. _'I never said I was the one they're after.' _Why had it never occurred to her before? He gave her that look...the same look he gave her when he told her she really was annoying. Sakura cursed herself for not realising. "Why?"

"Deidara has been in a coma for nearly three years now," Sasuke explained. "When he and I had a fight I injured him badly and he hasn't been fighting since. I learnt from Itachi of his condition...you are the only medic-nin capable of healing him, or so their research tells them. Personally, I don't want that happening. You will have to watch your back, but don't feel too concerned. I'm going to prevent them from capturing you."

"So what you're saying is...you're protecting me?" Sakura asked him.

"No," Sasuke said quickly. "I'm preventing Deidara from getting healed." He stood and jumped off of the tree. "So now are you going to tell me what happened?" His oynx eyes glanced at her.

Sakura hated talking about Naruto, especially in front of Sasuke. She was so afraid she'd cry and appear weak in front of him. "Well...we were 16...nearly 17," Sakura began. "Naruto was sent on a mission, I don't really know what it was because we were on seperate missions that day. His was sent on an A rank assignment. I hadn't heard from him in weeks...then...well, an ANBU squad found his body outside of a cave. From what Tsunade could gather, was that his rasengan had failed somehow...she is still looking into the actual cause of his death even now. They haven't found much information as of yet." Sakura held back the tears as they were acheing to release from her eyes. She refused to let Sasuke see her cry, no matter what they were talking about.

"So his death is a mystery?" Sasuke said. _'Naruto couldn't have died from a simple A rank mission. His rasengan failed. His chakra was probably drained. He must have been facing someone powerful. In fact, there's still a chance that he was up against the Akatsuki.' _"What was his A rank mission?"

Sakura bit her lip. "You..."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Why?"

"Well, they must have wanted Naruto to find you again...but I don't know why, they tend to keep certain missions classified. Naruto wouldn't tell me much...but, for two years I was wondering if...you were the one that killed him," Sakura told him.

"Well I didn't," Sasuke said. "I had no idea he was even looking for me."

"I know, I believe you..." Sakura's voice faded as she turned to look at the sky.

"Even now you trust me Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"I never said I trusted you. But I know you didn't kill Naruto. You're not that heartless," Sakura said with a small smile.

"Hn...it's time for you to leave Sakura," Sasuke said suddenly as he approached the back door to his home.

Sakura was caught off guard by his sudden change of mood. "Will you tell me when the Akatsuki get here?"

"It depends on how much of a threat they turn out to be," Sasuke replied.

Sakura felt slighty concerned. The Akatsuki were after her, or more importantly her medical skills. And Sasuke was stopping this from happening. Should she be greateful? Maybe even thank him? _'Sasuke would just tell you that he wasn't doing it for you.' _

She lowered her head as she took a backward glance at Sasuke, but he had already disappeared.

-----

Tenten bit her fingernails nervously as Neji calmly poured tea in her cup. He waited for her to respond. She didn't.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked her.

"Nothing, well something, but nothing I can tell you because it's something secret so it's nothing..."

"Ok, what?" Neji asked as he sat beside her. He hated when she got like this. She often tended to babble when worried about something. "I'll just find out sooner or later."

Tenten widened her eyes. Technically that was true. He would. If the Akatsuki came to Konoha then Neji would know. But Sakura told her not to say anything, so of course she wouldn't. "No it's fine...I just have to call someone quickly." Tenten pulled out her mobile phone before rushing off into the kitchen. She dialled Sakura's number and waited for an answer.

"Hello?" The usual cheery voice greeted Tenten.

"Sakura it's Tenten, help! I'm under pressure...Neji is doing that whole sit down and talk thing and you know what i'm like. I tell Neji everything! Even that time when I-"

"Please, don't remind me," Sakura interrupted.

"Sakura, the fact that Sasuke is here...and well, i'm worried about you and I'm not used to people telling me huge secrets like this and-"

"Tenten, listen to me, you can't tell Neji! Not anybody! This is important! Besides, I talked to Sasuke yesterday, I know what's going on," Sakura explained.

Tenten breathed heavily. "Right, no it's ok, yeah, you can trust me...so, was he in the Uchiha village like you thought?"

"Yeah he was," Sakura replied. "Are you sure you're okay now?"

"Yep, I'm fine, I was just worrying because Sasuke, well, he wasn't telling you anything, that's all..."

"Okay, well I'm going to do some volunteer work at the hospital now so I'll see you later."

"Right, bye." Tenten hung up the phone and let out a loud sigh of relief. Tenten would just have to be patient. Keeping this secret was important to Sakura and she knew it. Tenten straightened herself out and walked out of the kitchen and into the lounge; only to find that Neji was gone with his tea cup empty...

-----

Sakura sorted the bed sheets on a hospital bed as she hummed. Doing work was all she could do these days. It kept her distracted.

"Hello Sakura," a familiar voice said from behind her.

Sakura turned and smiled brightly. "Kakashi, how have you been?"

"Busy," Kakashi answered. "I haven't seen you since before you went on your last ANBU mission."

"Yes, it has been a long time," Sakura agreed. "But you've been away."

Kakashi nodded. Ever since Naruto's death, he had been going on numerous missions to investigate what had happened to him and who had killed him. So far, he had found nothing but Kakashi did not give up. He often did not like discussing his missions with Sakura, especially when it was a touchy subject.

"Well, I see you have been busy," Kakashi noted.

"I like being busy," Sakura said quickly. "So did you come here to see me?"

"I was just checking up on you before I head on to do some research. The work never ends."

Sakura smiled weakly. "No, it doesn't..."

There was a long silence between them now as one waited for the other to speak.

"I better go, goobye Sakura." Kakashi did his usual wave before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Sakura gulped. Kakashi was looking at her suspiciously. It seemed like she couldn't hide her emotions without somebody figuring it out. She looked out the window and sighed heavily. She was under a lot of pressure right now. The Akatsuki were after her and Sasuke was in town. She couldn't even talk to Naruto about it. If Naruto was here, everything would be different. He would know what to do, and he would keep reminding Sakura of what Sasuke was...because no matter what she still couldn't help but feel slightly attracted to him. If there was anyone she could tell she would but Sasuke was trusting her not to say anything. _'There's that word again...'_

-----

Tsunade looked up from her desk and stared at the young man before her.

"Are you sure that's what you heard?" Tsunade asked him.

He nodded.

Tsunade slammed her fist on the table in annoyance. "We have two problems on our hands...no, three. The fact that nobody told me bugs me so I consider that to be a problem." She stood from her chair.

"What are you going to do?" The young man asked the hokage.

"What I have to do. It's my job, isn't it? I'll send out an ANBU squad immediately, who knows how powerful he's become." Tsunade paced the floor. "Let's just hope we're not too late."

"What do you mean?" He asked her.

"Well, who knows when they'll show up. I'm not sure why she didn't tell me. Our village is in jeporady and I would have expected her to say something. Perhaps I should talk to her first...oy..." Tsunade leant against the desk.

"Surely it would be best to send out the ANBU first," the young man suggested.

Tsunade nodded. "Perhaps...that way she won't try anything. Thank you for telling me."

"I'm just doing my job," he told her.

Tsunade returned to her chair as the young man bowed and left. She returned to her papers and sighed. _'Damnit!' _Tsunade had not expected this sort of news, especially when her apprentice was guilty. _'Nevertheless, he must be captured...'_

-----

Sasuke had not expected to run into ANBU on his way back to his house. He glared at them, it seemed they had not found the rest of his team, which was fortunate, but the fact that they knew about him concerned him greatly. _'Sakura...' _He gritted his teeth angrily. He made a big mistake telling her anything, and now he was facing the ANBU. Sasuke could feel the wound under his clothing stinging. He winced. It was not a good day to fight. He was still recovering from the fight with Itachi, he had many injuries yet to be healed.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you are under arrest," the captain said, his face hidden by a bird-like mask.

"What did I do this time?" Sasuke taunted.

"You know what." They used hand signs to release a gen-jutsu which shot forward towards Sasuke and hit him. He could have dodged it, but the speed of the jutsu had caught him by surprise and immediately tempted him to fall asleep. He knew it was a sleep jutsu and it was a stronger more powerful one. He cursed himself for not being more aware, but the injury had seemed to affect his senses somehow. He could not fall asleep, not when the Akatsuki were planning to attack. Not when he was still injured. Not when Deidara could be healed. But before he could react to anything that was happening, he was smothered in heavy darkness...

**Left it at a cliffhanger AGAIN lol, soz i'll try and stop doing that. Next chapter is going to have lots of interesting events, these were just the buildup chapters, lol. This one might be longer but it all depends if I want to leave it on another cliffhanger or not, mwahaha! Please review!!! And keep reading!!!**


	4. Defence

**Chapter 4**

**This chapter shows Sakura in a new light, so to speak, it's going to be a fun eventful chapter, lol, but i've got lots more plots as well, so yay! Anyway, please read on and review! THANK YOUUU! p.s, thanks to all the people who have reviewed, you have urged me to right!!!**

Sakura returned home exhausted. Her work at the hospital seemed neverending. She collapsed onto her couch and breathed out. There was too much going on in her mind right now, she needed to sleep and think it all off. Most of her problems were once again all Sasuke's fault. If he hadn't shown up in the blue then she would be perfectly fine...or at least, better than she felt now. _'Well, i'll get nothing done laying here.' _Standing up, Sakura walked into the kitchen and began preparing a stir fry.

"Haruno Sakura?"

Sakura jumped as she spun around. She saw an ANBU captain, one whom she was unsure if she had worked with in the past. "Y...yes?"

"Lady hokage wants to speak with you," he told her.

Sakura eyed him suspiciously. "So she sends an ANBU to tell me that?"

"It's important. I was told to escort you."

Sakura took a step backwards. "Escort me?"

He nodded. "Please, come quietly."

_'Come quietly? What makes him think I wouldn't? What the hell is going on here?' _Nevertheless she went with the ANBU captain. While they made their way to the Hokage's office all Sakura could think about was Tenten. She wouldn't have told Tsunade surely? She bit her lip nervously. It wasn't often she got nervous, she had learnt to face her fears by now. Sakura gazed at the ANBU captain who walked silently ahead of her. This wasn't a trick. Sakura had already wondered if it might have been an Akatsuki in disguise...but they were certainly heading to the office. She was becoming more and more worried by the minute.

"Lady hokage is inside," The ANBU captain said finally, after they had made their way into the building.

Sakura nodded before hesitantly opening the door and going inside.

"Ah...Sakura..." Tsunade's hands were clasped together just under her nose. She stared at her apprentice with stern eyes. "I have to say I am...very disappointed."

Sakura widened her eyes. "What?"

"Neji came here today. He told me he overheard a phonecall that Tenten was having...with you," Tsunade told her. "That Sasuke has come back to Konoha and the Akatsuki are planning an attack..."

Sakura's heart froze. "Tsunade-sama, I would have told you eventually but-"

"Enough excuses Sakura!" Tsunade interrupted. She lowered her voice. "You have broken a shinobi rule. You know that you are part of this village, you do not keep secrets with criminals! I thought I could trust you Sakura...now, before we go further into this, is there anything else that Sasuke has told you?"

Sakura's heart began to beat faster and faster. _'Only that he killed Itachi...and that the Akatsuki are after me...'_

"No..."

Tsunade stood and approached Sakura. "You are on thin ice Sakura. Not only have you kept valuable information away from me, but you were also aware that a criminal was staying in the village. Why would you do that?"

"Sasuke said he could handle the Akatsuki himself...and...I believed him..." Sakura pursed her lips together. "He's powerful Tsunade-sama...he's gotten stronger and he said he wanted to destroy the Akatsuki..."

"Have you not forgotten that he has betrayed our village and the people in it? What is the matter with you?" Tsunade demanded.

"I'm sorry, but Sasuke was only trying to protect us, he didn't have to come back. He knew the risks!" Sakura argued. "Yet he came back! He left because he wanted to get power so that he could get revenge!"

"Stop defending him!" Tsunade yelled. "You are always defending him Sakura! He's not as powerful as you think he is, we can't rely on a criminal to protect us."

"He is powerful!" Sakura insisted.

"Well he didn't put up much of a fight when the squad came and-"

"What?" Sakura cut in, her voice as cold as stone. Her eyes were burning with fury as she gazed at the hokage. Her fists began to clench. "What did you do?"

"Don't talk to me like that," Tsunade ordered. "He's a criminal and with all criminals we lock them up."

"No! You can't do that! Sasuke is the only one that can stop them, don't you get it?" Sakura screamed. "You have to let him go! He's the only one that can protect..." Her voice faded. She could not tell Tsunade that the Akatsuki were after her. She knew Sasuke could protect her, but now there was no one.

"I've already assigned ANBU looking for Akatsuki, I assure you Konoha is well guarded, and as for you, I am postponing all your missions for the next 3 months and keeping you on watch as punnishment. Do you understand?" Tsunade said.

Sakura felt like her heart was going to burst. She was caught between right and wrong. Nothing could get her out of this mess. "I thought you would understand..."

"Sakura, are you listening to me?" Tsunade repeated.

"Sasuke is the only one..."

"Sakura!" Tsunade yelled. "Enough!"

Sakura looked up at Tsunade once again with tears in her eyes, before running out of the office and pelting through the street. She would beat the crap out of him for what he had done...

-----

Neji opened the door to his and Tenten's apartment, noting the mess on the floor. He sighed.

"Tenten?"

"Hai?" She answered.

"Did u set off a bomb in here or something?" Neji teased as he removed clothing from a chair and then sat in it.

"Oops, sorry, I was looking for something earlier." Tenten began folding the clothes. "Where have you been?"

Neji hesitated. "I went out."

"Where?" Tenten persisted.

"To see the hokage." Neji cursed himself for saying that.

"Oh, really, why?" Tenten asked.

"Is there no secrecy in love anymore?" Neji demanded, folding his arms.

"I was just making conversation..." Tenten rolled her eyes as she went into the bedroom to put the clothes back in the draw.

Neji sighed heavily as two rapid knocks were heard from the door. He lazily stood before strolling over to the door and opening it. The first thing he saw was a fist colliding with his jaw.

"How could you?" Sakura screamed, grabbing him by the collar and slamming him against the wall.

"Sakura, what are you-"

"Don't act innocent, how could you Neji?" Sakura said again.

Neji swung his arm over Sakura's and kncoked her in the side of her head with an elbow in order for her to release him. "Calm down..."

"What the hell is going on?" Tenten demanded as she ran from her bedroom. She gasped at the cracked wall and Neji's bleeding lip. "Sakura, have you gone bloody crazy?"

"He told Tsunade!" Sakura said angrily.

"What?" Tenten answered, exchanging looks. "Told her what?"

"He overheard your conversation on your phone with me and told Tsunade-sama. Now Sasuke is locked up and I'm undergoing punnishment!" Sakura shouted, tears rolling down her face. "Sasuke is the only one who can protect me and he's locked up!"

"Protect you, what do you mean?" Tenten asked.

Sakura hesitated. She knew she shouldn't have said it in front of Neji, but it was too late to take it back. "The Akatsuki are after me and Naruto...but...since Naruto is dead...they're only after me..." She ran a hand through her hair.

"Why?" Tenten asked, shock overwhelming her.

"Because they think I am the only one that can heal Deidara because he is badly injured. Sasuke...is the only one strong enough to protect me..."

"And what makes you think that exactly?" Neji asked her, wiping his lip.

Sakura turned her eyes on him. "He killed Itachi..."

There was a long silence.

Tenten bit her lip. She knew this but Neji did not. Neji's eyes widened in shock as he lowered his head. _'So...Sasuke is strong after all...'_

"Neji, why did you do that?" Sakura asked again finally, her voice more calm.

"Sasuke is a threat to us and the information you were keeping secret was risking everyone's lives...wouldn't you do the same?" Neji's hard eyes stared down at his friend's.

Sakura's glare seemed to fade away like mist. "If they hurt him...they hurt me too...I can't let him stay there..."

Neji and Tenten exchanged glances.

"Sakura, you're in enough trouble already..." Tenten grabbed her shoulders. "Promise me you won't do anything...stupid."

_'They don't know...they can't see...' _Sakura forced a smile onto her bewildered face. "I promise..."

Tenten smiled and hugged her friend. "Neji..."

Neji looked over at Tenten. "Sometimes there are secrets between us Tenten, I understand that, but you can't keep a secret like that." He walked into their bedroom, not looking back at Sakura.

Sakura stared at Tenten who looked slightly hurt. Sakura felt terrible. She had hurt her friends. It made her feel empty knowing that anything Sakura did would end up hurting someone. In this case, too many people had been upset by one little secret. Even Sasuke, the cause of all this. _'I hate him for what he has done...and yet...' _"Tenten, I'm sorry I got you involved."

"Don't be," Tenten said hesitantly. "You needed somebody to talk to...Neji just doesn't understand..."

Sakura smiled slightly. "There's nothing I can do now...but...I may as well be greatful...see you later." Sakura didn't even look to see if Tenten waved goodbye. She immediately left the apartment and set off to her own home, wondering what to do now that she was all alone.

-----

_'How could I have been so senseless?' _Sasuke thought in the bitter dim of his cell. As of yet, no one had come to see him. _'Damn Sakura, can't she keep her big mouth shut?' _He slammed his back against the wall angrily. He groaned again as the deep cut on his side began to thrive in pain. He hesitantly lifted his shirt to inspect it. The wound caught him by surprise. It was bleeding slightly and veins from beneath his skin seemed to be entwining round the bloody slit. _'Did...that son of a bitch poison me?' _Sasuke clenched his fist angrily. No wonder he had felt feverish. Itachi had managed to poison him somehow, perhaps there was venom on his katana. Sasuke had already gotten used to his brother's death, he just didn't know what do now. Stuck in a prison at a weak state with his team unaware of his whereabouts. Then there was Sakura who had either told Tsunade, or had told someone else who had told Tsunade. Either way it was Sakura's fault. He had made it obvious that this information was a secret. Now, Deidara would be healed for sure. Sasuke had no chance of preventing this in his current position. _'I don't know how long I can keep going...'_

----

Sakura wiped the tears from her eyes as she stared at the sky, there was only one thing she could now, but she was deeply dreading it. If there was another way, she would happily take it, but it seemed this was the only choice. She went to her wardrobe and pulled out her ANBU clothing. Feeling the tattoo on her arm, she hesitantly began changing into the white and black attire. Once dressed, her eyes turned to the cat-like mask, which was part of her ANBU uniform. Sighing heavily she regarded it and closed the wardrobe. _'I won't have any need for it.' _Sakura went to her kitchen and immediately returned to making dinner. _'I wonder if they're watching me now...' _Sakura could not sense any chakra about, but then again, she knew, as being one herself, how stealthy the ANBU could be. _'I must take precautions if I am going to be successful tonight...' _

Once she had finished making her dinner, she sat down at the table alone and began eating. To her surprise, she was only thinking about Naruto. After all, he often joined her for dinner but now she was eating alone in the darkness of her home.

_Flashback_

_Naruto opened the door to Sakura's apartment in a hurry to tell her the good news._

_"Hey Sakura-chan, guess what," Naruto announced._

_Sakura peeked out from her kitchen doorway. "Naruto, you're here early..."_

_"Sakura, listen, I have great news," Naruto said, joining her in the kitchen. "Old lady Tsunade is letting me go alone to find Sasuke. She says she has enough trust in me and since most of the others are on missions, there's no one else to go with me anyways. I did suggest you but Tsunade said you two were doing some important training."_

_Sakura nodded. "Well, even though I have learnt about as much as I need to, I'm going to practice further techniques. But good luck on your mission."_

_"Thanks Sakura-chan, hey, what's for dinner?"_

Sakura closed her eyes in order to get the vision away from her mind. She did not have time to think about the past when the future was so bleak. Sakura put her chopsticks down onto the table and sighed. She had planned it all in her head...but she was taking so many risks by doing this. However, the Akatsuki were coming and they needed to be stopped. She knew this only too well. Sakura hated being in this situation, but there was nobody else to turn to. _'It has to be me...'_

-----

Tsunade knew what she had to do. With Akatsuki against Konoha there was only one resolution to this problem. Sure enough, they were alligned with the land of wind but the land of earth was closer by and would be able to come here sooner if ever there was an attack. She knew The Kage of Iwagakure did not like the land of fire due to their mishaps with the fourth hokage, but they were powerful and had many fighters. _'It has all come down to this...' _Tsunade looked up just in time to see the figure of the Kage, his guards behind him. His eyes were cruel and unwavering.

"Lady hokage," The Kage said indifferently. "Your call took us by surprise..."

"Forgive me Kage if I have interrupted anything important," Tsunade began. "But the Akatsuki are planning to attack Konoha, and they will most likely take other villages down."

"And what makes you think that?" The Kage chuckled.

"This is important Lord Kage," Tsunade said sternly. "Though we have had our disagreements in the past we must think about our people, yours and mine and everybody else's. If the Akatsuki win then they will be close to seeking world domination. We both oppose Akatsuki."

The Kage thought for a moment. "So the strongest village is asking for help? This is quite amusing..."

Tsunade sighed heavily. "Lord Kage, this isn't a laughing matter, this is serious."

"You want an alliance?" Lord Kage said finally after a slight pause.

"I would like to make an alliance," Tsunade said clearly.

"There is only one way I will agree to allign my country with yours..."

Tsunade raised a brow. "And what is that?"

Lord Kage chuckled. He was going to enjoy this...

-----

Sakura walked along the pathway, slowly, watching her surroundings. If any ANBU were around she would know about it. She entered the village quietly, careful not to disturb anything. She felt oddly confident about this...it was going to work. Yet she didn't know who she would be up against. They could be far stronger than she was and may not trust her. _'But this has to happen.' _Sakura took a deep breath in as she faced the house in front of her. It was as silent as it had ever been. Clenching her fists, Sakura pressed her body against the door and slided it open carefully. She peered inside the shadowy darkness and frowned. No sign of life faced her in the pitch black. Sakura walked further inside, her sandal's heels hitting against the pine floor.

Suddenly, a long thick sword game swinging at her from the darkness. She ducked just in time to hear the wall crack. Woodchips came falling down on her head. Sakura looked up to see a smiling figure, staring down at her with his sword directly above her head.

"The Kubikiri houcho," Sakura said proudly. "Zabuza's sword, isn't it?"

Suigetsu smirked at the pink haired kunoichi. "You're a clever girl...do you know what I do to ANBU?"

"Probably attempt to cut their heads off but failing miserably," Sakura retorted, standing up straight. "I'm not here to fight..."

Suijetsu chuckled as he walked into the large lounge where he, Juugo and Karin were staying.

"Suigetsu, what the hell are you playing at?" Karin demanded, glaring at the ANBU that was behind him.

"You've gone crazy," Juugo told him blankly.

"How ironic to be hearing it from you," Suigetsu retaliated smugly. "Alright, ANBU, you didn't want to fight, so what do you want?"

Sakura folded her arms. _'So this is Sasuke's team...wouldn't have expected them to look like this...' _

"Are you just letting anybody in these days?" Karin said to Suigetsu.

"She let herself in," Suigestu said defensively.

"I'm here about Sasuke," Sakura declared. "My name is Haruno Sakura, I was Sasuke's teammate a long time ago."

Juugo raised a brow as he looked over at his comrades.

"What happened to Sasuke? What did you do?" Karin exclaimed, shooting up from her sitting place.

_'The redhead is obviously a fangirl...' _Sakura thought wryly. "I did nothing."

"I was wondering where Sasuke had ran off to," Suigetsu said.

"He's been captured," Sakura said quickly.

Everyone exchanged glances. Suigetsu suddenly clicked his fingers.

"Oh yeah, Haruno girl, yeah, Sasuke mentioned something about the Akatsuki going after you. You're the reason we're here," Suigetsu said.

"Ugh, thanks a lot," Karin mumbled so that no one could hear.

"Look, we need Sasuke. He's the only one that can protect me and the security, I would assume, around his cell must be pretty high. We have to work together," Sakura told them.

"And what makes you think we'll trust you?" Juugo asked her.

"I may be an ANBU, but I hate the Akatsuki just as much as you do. Saskue was my friend, and I believe he can defeat Akatsuki before they destroy Konoha. This isn't something i'm particularly fond of doing but this is the only way I know i'll be safe. I can't risk anything. We'll get him out, then, you may have to leave Konoha and wait by the borderline for Akatsuki. There is no use in you staying here anymore."

Suigetsu gazed at his doubtful teammates. "You're risking a lot..."

"I know what I'm doing," Sakura snapped. "Now we don't have much time. If we want to free Sasuke we have to do it now."

"I'm not convinced, what if you're leading us into a trap?" Karin asked.

"They've captured Sasuke, don't you think they would have captured you by now?" Sakura said.

"And what if there are guards Haruno?" Suigetsu challenged her. "Would you be willing to beat up your own comrades for someone like Sasuke?"

Sakura hesitated. She had not put that thought into consideration. _'Sasuke killed Itachi and he's still walking, he killed Orichimaru and he severely injured Deidara. He must be so powerful...and nobody knows who the Akatsuki are after except Sasuke and his team...he is the only one that can stop them and I refuse to run away.' _

Sakura sighed heavily as they waited for an answer.

"Yes."

**Soz if this chapter was too short, lol, I hope u liked it, it was fun writing this chapter, lol. The next one is going to be full of action lol, and if you are wondering what Lord Kage has in mind then you'll have to read chapter 5! lol! PLEASE REVIEW, thank youuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!**


	5. Risks

**CHAPTER 5**

**Yay! lol! I'm getting so far, teehee! Thanx again to the reviewers, this chapter has been the hardest to right yer but I pulled through, lol, you're going to find out what Lord Kage is up to in this chapter, it will be gooooooooood, lol, anyways, on with the story!!!!!! Note: Two characters are fictional in this chapter but they're REALLY minor.**

Sakura crept through the streets of Konoha, Sasuke's team closely behind her. They did not know this village so they had to rely on Sakura to lead them to the cells.

"I don't see why Sasuke wasn't strong enough to fight off ANBU," Sakura said, to no one in particular.

"He's injured," Karin snapped. "He won't let me look at it."

"Oh please, if he showed you his chest you'd be all over him," Suigetsu teased.

"Injury? What kind of injury?" Sakura wondered as they jumped on top of a roof.

"Well his battle with Itachi was pretty bloody, really intense. Even I was a little shook up...and Sasuke, well once he killed him, he was practically in tears...I don't know if they were tears of happiness or what," Suigetsu said.

Sakura paused as she heard those words. _'Sasuke isn't like that...that fight must have been so traumatic...' _"Has he not been himself?"

"He's been in physical pain a lot, sometimes he feels faint but he's too stubborn to admit it," Suigetsu went on. "I'm surprised he's still walking."

Sakura bit her lip. She had no idea what it was like to be in that situation. Sasuke has been through a lot. "It sounds like the wound has given him a fever. I'm a medic-nin, I should inspect it, it might be serious." _'I've dealt with this sort of thing before...his symptoms of fainting are similar to Kunkoro back when he got injured by Sasori. I wouldn't be surprised if Itachi had a similar kind of poison.'_

"Don't get cocky Haruno, he refuses to let anybody see it," Suigetsu said.

"Health beats stubborness, i'm going to look at it whether he likes it or not..." Sakura said sternly. She knew Sasuke was stubborn but that was no excuse.

Karin glared at Sakura from behind. She hated the fact that a girl had taken charge, and since when did ANBU go against their own village? Karin was shocked to see that her other teammates had agreed to trust her. Then again, if she tried anything Karin knew Suigetsu and Juugo would not let her get away with it.

They reached the ANBU headquarters where Sasuke was being held prisoner. Sakura went in first, sneaking along the narrow corridors that were dark and empty. Sakura knew that ANBU would be here somewhere and when they came, she would be ready. "Don't kill anyone, understood? I'll handle it."

Sasuke's team said nothing as they followed her through the hall. A kunai was thrown out of nowhere in Karin's direction. Sakura looked up to see who attacked but no one was there. She closed her eyes. _'Sleep jutsu.' _Sakura had gotten good at gen jutsu. It was hard to avoid because ANBU were highly trained in sleep jutsus and since Sakura was taught under Tsunade, she was the best. The attacker immediately fell onto the floor, already asleep. They moved on, eventually reaching the cells. Sakura carefully walked past each one as she gestured for the other teammates to stay where they were. She stopped at a cell that had chakra around it. ANBU had obviously created a jutsu so that Sasuke could not escape. She watched from the bars as Sasuke looked out of the window with a serene expression. The moonlight was catching his face and Sakura could feel her heart lurch slightly.

"Why are you here Sakura?" Sasuke asked, turning to face her, shadows cast across his pale skin.

"To save you," Sakura said as she deactivated the jutsu surrounding the bars. Then, she sent chakra into her fist, before crashing through the heavy barricade, sending metal crashing into the wall opposite. "Hurry, someone would have heard that."

Sasuke followed Sakura out of the cell and down the corridor. He reached his teammates. His eyebrows rose. "Hn, I'm surprised you guys are here."

"Really, cause you're terrible at showing it," Suigetsu teased as they headed out of the building.

They didn't stop running after that. Sakura led them to the gates of Konoha at full speed, making sure no one got caught. _'It all seemed so easy...have I really gotten that good?' _Sakura thought as they sprinted through the forest. Sasuke did not understand why Sakura did that. She was going against all shinobi laws and risking everything, just to save him. He would have to talk to her about this, it did not make any sense.

After some time, they managed to pass Konoha's gates. Sakura was gasping for hair as she rested her hands on her knees. "This is as far as I can go." The others said nothing as they retreated into the thick huddle of bushes and trees, safe from the pathway. Sasuke lent against a tree, leaning his head back. He clutched his side in agony, anxious in case anybody saw him.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" Karin asked as she walked past him.

"I'm fine," Sasuke said coldly.

Karin groaned in annoyance as she sat herself down with Juugo and Suigetsu.

"That was a disappointment, Haruno did all the work," Suigetsu said as he laid his sword down on the ground.

Sakura rolled her eyes as she stood there with her arms folded.

"Sakura..." Sasuke said, turning to face her.

"What is it?" Sakura asked him, staring back with wide green eyes.

Sasuke tilted his head towards a cluster of trees to the left of him, before walking towards them. Sakura followed him. Once they were out of earshot, Sakura sat down on the ground.

"Why did you do that?" He asked her, towering over her with an intimidating stance.

"You want to stop the Akatsuki. And you're the only one who knows I'm in trouble," Sakura told him.

"You risked a lot," Sasuke said, his voice still and calm.

"I had to, in order to make sure Konoha village didn't get hurt. You may have to attack Akatsuki before they get here," Sakura said. "I can't risk getting in trouble even further and taking the blame."

Sasuke understood that. "They'll know it was you."

"I'll take the punnishment," Sakura said. "You and your teammates will have to leave soon, you can't stay here too long."

"I'm impressed Sakura, it seems I don't know you anymore," Sasuke admitted, though he wasn't affected by this.

"Some things are still the same," Sakura said honestly.

Sasuke was about to reply, but before he could, a sharp stabbing pain shot from his side and sent him slamming to the ground. He grunted slightly as his body collided with the dirt.

"Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed, crawling over to his sitting body as he held his side once again. "Let me look at that..."

"No, I'm fine," Sasuke insisted, shaking Sakura's hand off.

"Sasuke, I'm a medic-nin, the wound could be serious," Sakura told him sternly. "How are you supposed to fight with that exactly?"

"Sakura, I told you I'm fine," Sasuke snapped.

"Would you stop being a little girl and just let me look?" Sakura laughed as she forced his hand away. Sasuke stared at her in both annoyance and surprise as she lifted his shirt.

"Hey what're you-"

"Oh stop," Sakura told him. "Don't be modest, I've seen a man's stomach before."

"When did you see a man's stomach?" Sasuke demanded.

Sakura was slightly taken aback. "I'm a doctor Sasuke." She stared at the wound and frowned. It had been poisoned and it wasn't getting any better. "You're lucky I caught it in time. The venom has been spreading ever since you got that injury. I'm going to have to remove it." Sakura had drawn poison out of bodies before. She did the same with Kunkoro. Sakura got out a flask of water from her pouch and spilled some onto her hand. Then, she began controlling it using chakra. "This might hurt. It's best to squeeze something."

"Squeeze what?" Sasuke asked in frustration as Sakura stared at the water floating from her hand. To his surprise, she thrusted her free hand into his and kept it there.

"You'll need it," Sakura insisted as she placed the orb of water onto the wound. She winced as Sasuke squeezed her hand tighter and tighter. _'He's...really strong...' _

Sasuke refused to moan in pain. He was too stubborn, even for that.

Sakura drew out the poison. She could see the thick black substance swirling around in the water as she removed it from Sasuke's cut and back into the flask. "I'll remember not to drink that."

Sasuke finally released her hand and sighed in relief. Sakura gasped in pain. She rubbed her hand.

"Did I squeeze too hard?" Sasuke said.

Sakura nodded. "I't doesn't hurt," she lied. "So, I just saved your life, again, what do you say?"

Sasuke arched his eyebrows. "Hn..."

"No, not hn," Sakura said angrily. "It's not a hard word to say, you are a human, are you not?" She turned to face him. His head was close to hers, their noses were almost touching. Looking at him made her blush.

"Thank you," Sasuke said with a slight smirk as he leant back.

Sakura could have fainted. _'But you don't faint do you Sakura, remember??? You don't LIKE him anymore-cough-you do.' _She ignored the little 13 year old still stuck in her mind. Sakura took a deep breath before following Sasuke back to where his teammates were resting.

Sasuke picked his Katana from the ground, causing Sakura to gasp in shock.

_'No...way...how did he do that?' _Sakura exclaimed in utter surprise. _'His wound was worse than Kunkoro's and yet...he isn't even in pain anymore and he's walking and...err...bending and everything!' _She could not believe that this was the same Uchiha from two years back.

"We're leaving now. The Akatsuki might have just left for here," Sasuke announced. "It's time to get going."

His three teammates hesitantly stood and began following him back to the pathway, Sakura close behind them. She did not want Sasuke to leave when he had barely been here. She did not feel so hostile towards him as she had before...he was still human, he still had his manners. Sakura watched with dismay as one by one, the teammates lept to the trees and into the shadows, further into darkness.

Before Sasuke could follow he felt a warm hand on his arm. He swiftly turned to face Sakura's worried face.

"Sasuke..." she said, and that was all she could say. It was as if the words she wanted to say had been torn from her mouth.

"I know," Sasuke said. "I remember." He allowed Sakura to drop her hand before he disappeared.

_'Good...because I can't say it...not again...'_

-------

Tsunade waited for his response in frustration. She was unaware of what was happening outside of the office, her full attention was on the Kage. He stood there smiling.

"Well, what is it?" Tsunade asked him impatiently.

"An alliance is a tricky and troublesome thing, there are treatys to sign, meetings to be held. There is only one easy way of doing this..."

Tsunade could not bare to wait any longer. Why did he have to make it so difficult?

"An alliance in marriage," the kage said finally. "My son is 20 and soon he will become Kage, after my death. He has no wife and I've been wanting him to find one...no such luck as of yet. Surely you have an acceptable woman you can offer?"

"Arranged marriage? To offer you a woman like bait?" Tsunade shook her head in disbelief.

"Lady hokage!" A ninja suddenly burst through the doors, his face in distress. "Sasuke has escaped!"

Tsunade's eyes widened. "What? How is that possible?"

"Haruno Sakura...she freed him and we assume they've already past the Konoha gates by now!"

Tsunade lowered her head in annoyance. _'Sakura...you fool...' _"Send a squad out to look for Sakura immediately."

The ninja nodded before retreating from the office.

"Well, it seems you have some problems of your own. Perhaps I'll let you deal with that before considering the perfect wife for my son," The Kage teased her, stepping to one side.

Tsunade gritted her teeth. _'Damnit.'_

------

Sakura walked through the gates of Konoha, trying to keep a brave face on. Sasuke seemed to have taken her heart with her. She hated that so much. She was the last member of team 7, unless you could count Kakashi as one. Had it really led to this?

"Sakura!" A fellow ANBU came and appeared in front of her.

"Boku," Sakura said in slight relief. "What are you doing here?"

He was wearing a mask but she could still recognise the blonde hair with grey stripes.

"I'm here to take you to Lady hokage...I'm very disappointed in you..."

Sakura's eyes widened. Boku had become a good friend, and yet here he was, on the verge of arresting her. She could understand why and she did not want to give Boku any trouble.

"I...fine..." She finally accepted.

Boku lowered his head as he took her arm and returned to his squad. They all gave her judging looks as they made their way to the Hokage's office.

"Your feelings for Sasuke have led you into more trouble," Boku told her in annoyance.

Sakura bit her lip. "No, it's more than that."

They reached the office after 10 minutes. Boku showed her to the door before heading away. Sakura lowered her head as she entered the office.

"Sakura!" Tsunade yelled angrily. "You have angered me in a way I never thought possible!"

Sakura kneeled to the ground, her hands on the floor and her legs tucked in. "Forgive me Tsunade-Sama, but there are reasons you wouldn't understand...Sasuke is already on his way to stop the Akatsuki. We have no need to worry about them."

Tsunade shook her head. "I have lost all trust in you Sakura."

"I sacrificed everything for this village!" Sakura argued, standing up, as forgiveness was obviously not working. "I risked being an ANBU in order to protect Konoha! If I hadn't of freed Sasuke then the Akatsuki would have come here but now Sasuke will reach them on the borderline! Surely what I've done is-"

"Stupid? Foolish? Against all shinobi law?" Tsunade said angrily. "Don't you dare argue back because it'll be a losing battle! Sasuke is a criminal, for god's sake Sakura, treat him like one!"

"Tsunade-Sama, I'm sorry for any sadness I have caused but I did it with the best intentions!" Sakura insisted.

"Hmm...would you do anything for the safety of this village?" The Kage interrupted.

Sakura turned to face him. She did not recognise this man. "Who are you?"

"Kage of the hidden stone village. You are certainly not the kind of girl to anger are you?"

Sakura was taken aback by this. What did he mean?

"Lord Kage, please, I am in the middle of something."

"This is Sakura, am I right?" The Kage turned to face Tsunade who hesitantly nodded. "Well, she's very pretty."

_'Ewww, perv alert!' _Sakura thought, her eyebrow twitching.

"What are you trying to say?" Tsunade asked the man with slight fear.

"Well, she risks a lot for her village and...of course, you must find a suitable punnishment for her," Lord Kage said, smiling. "Perhaps she should be the one to make this alliance happen."

Tsunade widened her eyes. "Lord Kage, Haruno Sakura is not part of this."

"No, please," Sakura insisted. "I do deserve punnishment." _'Just as long as this pervert isn't part of it.'_

Tsunade sighed heavily. "I am making an alliance with the land of earth."

"Why?" Sakura said. "The Akatsuki are gone, Sasuke will-"

"I am not putting my faith on some missing-nin," Tsunade snapped. "Besides...there is more than one reason...Lord Kage is willing to allign his country with ours...but...only through marriage."

Sakura's heart seemed to fight against her ribcage. "What are you implying Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade lowered her head.

"Well, you deserve punnishment," Lord Kage went on, even though it was not his place to say so. "I have a son. He needs a wife. I would allign my land with the land of fire by marriage and you seem strong and smart and attractive enough to do it."

Sakura's eyes widened. "An arranged marriage?"

"You do not have to go through with this, I will punnish you another way, Lord Kage, would you please just-"

"I think this decision is neither up to me nor you Lady Hokage...I believe it is up to miss Haruno."

Sakura gasped.

"What will it be Sakura? An alligned marriage to my loving son, or a punnishment...perhaps far worse than this?"

Sakura could not bare to answer. So much was going through her head. _'You can't marry, that's insane, on the other hand Sasuke does not like me...or does he? What if I get punnished severely? Who cares, what am I saying? What do I do?' _And then, it all made sense to her. She closed her eyes.

"I have...made my decision."

**Cliffhanger AGAIN, i'm so sorry but i can't help it laughs evilly well, another chapter will be on its way so do not hesitate to REVIEW!!! It'll only make me write FASTER!!! REVIEW PLEEEEEEEEESE!!!!! THANK YOU!**


	6. A new mission

**Chapter 6**

**I would first like to thank the reviewers and any who review I will also thank in the next chapters. It has helped me continue to write and I hope those who have reviewed are enjoying the story as much as I am writing it. **

**Your reviews have helped a lot:D! Anyway, on with the story, what will Sakura decide???? note: There's a lot of skippinng between scenes but it's not confusing or anything, it just works for the plot so sorry if you hate short paragraphs, lol.**

---------------------------------------------

Tsunade stared at Sakura in shock as she waited for an answer. _'Why would Sakura even consider this? I understand she broke rules but this decides her future...but then again, Sakura is not as stupid as that, she would never say yes.'_

Sakura stared at the people in the room, Tsunade-sama, Lord Kage and his silent bodyguards. A lot of events had occurred tonight, and it was all because of her. She could not hope that Sasuke would always be there for protection. _'I need...more.'_

"When Naruto died...I felt like the world was going to end. I knew I was alone. The thought of him not being around felt like my heart was a rock, blocking all emotion. Then...2 years passed...and Sasuke came back. After being hostile to most people around me, I realised something. Turning your heart to stone will not make it all better...I do not know how Sasuke did it, but he made me me again. And I can risk everything knowing never to give up, if you're fighting for the right reasons. Tsunade-sama, this is the path I choose. To be loved and to be cared for by another will make me Sakura again. Perhaps, if this country is alligned, we will never have to worry again. Lord Kage, I accept."

Tsunade's heart seemed to drop to her stomach when she heard those words. _'How can that be? She can be loved without having to do this...I would stop her but this alliance...it must happen.'_

"Thank you miss Haruno," Lord Kage said, bowing his head. "I'll make arrangements for you to leave as soon as possible. Well Lady hokage isn't this quite an interesting turn of events. Amazing how everything can change in the space of a minute."

"Lord Kage...please treat Sakura well," Tsunade said quietly.

"Hmm...she will be one of us soon enough," Lord Kage said smiling. There was a slight flicker of victory in his eyes. If it was that easy to allign with Konoha by marriage...he himself would have. Especially with the silent girl before him now. _'My son is almost too lucky.' _"I assume you can give us shelter before we head out Lady Hokage? Perhaps we can call on Sakura around dawn?"

Tsunade looked over at the Lord Kage. "Hai...I will fetch someone to take you to an inn. Please wait downstairs, I shall be down in a minute."

Lord Kage frowned as he left the room, brushing past Sakura along the way. His guards were silent as they followed him.

Tsunade watched as her apprentice stood there, hair hiding her eyes and hands clasped behind her back. There was no expression on her face.

"You know what you are getting yourself into. You will be living in the Land of earth with a husband. You have accepted what you cannot take back. Do you know what you're doing Sakura? Choices likes these should not be decided so hastily."

"I know what I'm doing. It will feel good to be loved again. I have saved Konoha as much as I can and my position as an ANBU has probably already expired, considering I broke many laws. This is the path I choose to follow," Sakura said.

"Sakura, you are loved," Tsunade told her.

"No, I want to be loved by a man and be protected by that man, live with that man and know I can be safe," Sakura said. "I will always have friends but I need more in order to feel like me again."

Tsunade squeezed her eyes shut to stop tears from falling. "Then...it's settled. You may pack your things and say goodbye to your...friends."

Sakura said nothing as she nodded slowly before turning and leaving. She could not feel happiness nor sadness at this moment in time, only hope, that she would soon have love again.

------

Tenten opened the front door in slight annoyance. She was in the middle of an argument with Neji and she hated it when people disturbed her. She was quite surprised to see Sakura standing there, so pale and sad.

"What happened to you?" Tenten exclaimed, noticing her creased ANBU outifit and messy hair. "Sakura?"

"Sasuke has escaped and is on his way to stop the Akatsuki..." Sakura said hoarsely.

"You freed him didn't you?" Tenten said angrily. "Sakura, you promised you wouldn't-"

"Please Tenten...that's not all," Sakura said as she let herself in. She went to the living room and slumped onto the chair. Tenten bit her lip as she went to the kitchen to make her a glass of water.

"Here," Tenten offered.

Sakura held the glass with both hands, sipping its contents occasionally. "There is no way to describe how I feel right now...sadness...hope...I'm not sure."

Tenten raised a brow.

Neji entered the room then, looking slightly taken aback. "How long was I in the toilet exactly?"

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Sit down Neji."

Neji did. "What's going on?"

"When I freed Sasuke, I felt relief. He would protect Konoha even though his intentions were not to protect it but to prevent Akatsuki from getting stronger. Tsunade found out of course, as I had expected. She was going to punnish me...but then...Lord Kage from the stone village said he could allign his country with ours...to make sure we would all be well protected...but only by marriage," Sakura explained.

"A lot has happened in the last two hours," Tenten said.

"I said I would marry the Kage's son in order to allign both countries...that is my punnishment. I came here to say goodbye," Sakura said simply.

"You what?" Tenten and Neji both said together.

"That's ridiculous! Earlier all you could think about was Sasuke and now you're marrying some stranger from the stone village?" Tenten yelled.

"I do what I must to protect Konoha," Sakura answered.

"But you said so yourself that Sasuke was defeating Akatsuki," Tenten protested.

"It's more than that and it's too late to change it anyway," Sakura said. "I'm marrying this person. I'm saying goodbye. Please, take it as your only chance to see me again. I may never return."

Neji lowered his head in annoyance. "Sakura...you are blind if you think this is going to make you happy."

"The people who make me happy are gone," Sakura said.

"And us? What are we to you?" Tenten demanded.

"You are my freinds and I love you very much," Sakura told them, her eyes glistening. "But there are two people in this world that have shared everything with me. Death, destruction, pain and happiness. Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto never gave up, he thought til the end and always protected everyone. Sasuke, I love him...no matter what he does...I love who he is and everything about him, but I can never have him and I've grown to accept it. So now, I'm looking for love that I used to feel between those two. And it turns out that it can be found through marriage. It all makes sense."

"You have other teammates too Sakura," Neji told her. "Kakashi and Sai."

"Kakashi is a good friend but more of a teacher than anything else. Sai, I barely even speak to him. They have not shared all the trauma that I have shared with Naruto and Sasuke. If I can't have them in my life then it's pointless living like this at all. This is my only alternative." Sakura placed the glass on the table and stood. "Please..."

Tenten closed her eyes as she threw herself onto Sakura, holding her tightly. "It shouldn't be this way Sakura...what will the others say when they get back from their missions? Ino? Rock Lee? Shikamaru? The rest of them?" She cried onto her friend's shoulder.

"Tell them I said goodbye...I'm leaving at dawn," Sakura said calmly.

Tenten raised her eyes. "Sakura...I can't say goodbye, not to you, it just doesn't feel right...I know I'll miss you...you've been a good friend." She released her before retreating to the kitchen.

Sakura turned to leave when Neji took ahold of her wrist.

"Sakura..." He said.

She faced him with tears flowing down her face. "Goodbye Neji."

Neji lowered his head. "Stay strong."

Sakura nodded before leaving the apartment without even a glance back. She felt strange to know that she would be married soon, that everything she knew in Konoha was soon going to be a memory stored in the back of her mind. She would have to go straight home and pack all of her belongings.

-----

Tenten walked out of the kitchen after 10 minutes of crying and making calls. She had a clump of tissues in one hand and a cup of tea in the other.

"I don't know what to do," she said.

"There is nothing you can do. This is Sakura's choice," Neji told her sternly.

Tenten shook her head. "No, there must be something..." she thought deeply. "I've called Ino and Shikamaru, they are only ones on their way back from their mission. Once they return, I'll figure something out."

-----

Sakura packed all the clothing she had in her wardrobe in a large pink case, which had not been used in a long time. She folded her ANBU uniform neatly and left it on her bed. Finally, she found one of her best outfits and placed it on. It was a red kimono with a black waist, laced with gold flowers. She brushed her hair through before slipping into black sandals. She knew there was no use in dressing in casual clothing when she was soon to be the wife of the Kage's son. There was only one more thing left to pack. The picture on her window sill. It was the picture of team 7. So happy. It was better then. She picked it up carefully and touched the smooth glass with her forefinger. She touched Sasuke, as if he were real, smiling to herself at the thought of how she was with him. She saw Naruto and nearly began to cry. She closed her eyes before slamming the picture into a case pocket. _'No...I have to be strong now. Everything will be okay...' _She lay herself down on the bed, creasing the delicate kimono, but it did not matter to her. She cried herself to sleep, wondering if there was ever a chance she could be happy again.

-----

Lord Kage went into Sakura's apartment with Tsunade in the early dawn. The moon was still in the sky and the sun was lazily appearing towards an orange sky. The birds were silent and Konoha was still asleep.

"She must be exhausted," Lord Kage said, without sympathy.

"I would imagine so," Tsunade said as she knocked on Sakura's bedroom door. "Sakura?" She said gently, opening it slowly. She saw Sakura lying on the bed, her hair disheveled and a slightly creased kimono. The room was empty, save for the furniture and her case. Tsunade was slightly taken aback. "Lord Kage, perhaps you should wait for her... by...how are you travelling to the land of earth exactly?"

Lord Kage raised his brows. "We have a carriage for her. When I sent a messenger bird last night to my son about the news, he ordered for the best transportation. He decided it would be romantic for her to travel in a carriage."

_'Gawd...' _Tsunade thought. "Well, please wait by the carriage while I help her get ready."

Lord Kage sighed heavily as he climbed down the stairs. Tsunade went into Sakura's room and sat on her bed, noting the fact that Sakura's cheeks were slightly wet from her tears. She gently tapped Sakura on the arm.

Sakura stirred. Her large green eyes opened to a blurred vision. It took her some seconds to become accustomed to her surroundings. "Tsunade-sama...what're you..."

"It's time to go now," Tsunade said.

"Already?" Sakura rubbed her eyes. She had only gotten about 3 hours of sleep as the packing had taken a long time.

"Yes." Tsunade helped her up. She straightened her kimono and ran her fingers through her hair like a mother.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama," Sakura said.

"Hmm...you make mistakes but I do see why," Tsunade said. "I'm going to miss you."

Sakura smiled as she wiped her flushed cheeks. "Me too."

Tsunade smiled as she took Sakura by the hand and led her down the stairs. Sakura could not bare to face Lord Kage with his suspicious looks.

"Ah Sakura," Lord Kage greeted. "How are you this morning?"

The light stung her eyes as she walked outside. "Tired..."

"Well, perhaps you should have been more prepared," Lord Kage said. "We have provided you with a carriage. Fancy, don't you think?"

Sakura raised a brow at the overly decorated carriage. She sweatdropped. "Oh...it's lovely."

"The ride will be harsh Sakura, the land of earth is bumpy," Lord Kage warned.

Sakura nodded as he gestured for her to climb inside. She did. Inisde, all she could see was velvet. Sakura hated velvet. Velvet chairs, velvet ceiling and even velvet curtains. _'It looks like the inside of a frog's stomach...' _Sakura sat herself down. _'Nani????? It feels like the inside of a frog's stomach!!!!' _Sakura watched as Lord Kage closed the carriage door. She wondered why he had not chose to join her. _'It's a relief anyway.' _She sat back in her seat and peered out of the window. The rain was pouring down and Tsunade was looking at her with misty eyes.

Sakura pressed her hand against the glass, Tsunade did the same. They remained there until the carriage began to move. _'Oh god...what am I doing?'_

-----

"Where is she?" Ino screamed as she burst through Tenten's apartment.

"Please stop yelling," Shikamaru said, yawning. "Man I'm tired, can't we just go to bed?"

"I refuse Shikamaru!" Ino yelled. "Where is Sakura Tenten?"

Tenten hesitated. "She would be gone by now, it's 11:00 am."

Ino nearly fainted. "NANI?"

Tenten sweatdropped. "Listen, I have a plan."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I just want to go to sleep."

"Neji has gone out so I have to be quick because he could come back at any time," Tenten said as she dragged Ino and Shikamaru into her living room. "There is only one person that can stop this wedding from taking place."

"Us?" Ino said hopefully.

Tenten shook her head. "No, we're her friends. We need more of a persuasion than that."

Ino raised a brow. "A persuasion? This is crazy? Who is she marrying, maybe we can convince her how ugly he is!"

"The Kage's son from the stone village," Tenten said.

"Him? I heard he's cute!" Ino protested. "Blonde hair, blue eyes, I mean, he's amazing!"

Shikamaru sweatdropped. "Girls..."

"Shut it baka!" Ino shouted. "We can't possibly convince her not to marry him!"

"Would you please calm down Ino..." Tenten closed her eyes and thought deeply. "If only Naruto was here, then this wouldn't be happening...there's only one more alternative and it's not going to be easy."

Ino glanced over at Shikamaru who was on the verge of going to sleep. "Shikamaru, stop falling asleep, this is important!" She slapped him on the head.

"Man...this is such a drag..." Shikamaru massaged his head.

Ino rolled her eyes. "You were saying Tenten?"

"How would you feel about going on another mission?" Tenten asked them.

"What?" Shikamaru said in surprise. "I'd rather exercise."

"We just got back from a 3 week long mission," Ino whined. "Besides, you're not authorised to go on a mission without the hokage's approval."

"Well...what if we went right now?" Tenten said.

Ino widened her eyes. "Why would we wanna do that? Tenten, you're not making any sense."

"It's against shinobi law to go on a mission without permission," Shikamaru said, placing his hands on the back of his head.

"Sometimes you have to take risks. Are you with me or not?" Tenten waited for them to answer.

"What's the mission?" Ino asked.

"We're going to get back the only person that can stop this from happening. Sasuke Uchiha."

Shikamaru opened his eyes. "Sasuke? And what makes you think he'll get Sakura back?"

"I don't...I'm hoping he will," Tenten said. "Well, it's worth a try isn't it. Would he really want Sakura to get married?"

Ino shrugged as she looked doubtful. "He doesn't care about Sakura. He's an avenger."

"Itachi is dead, Sasuke killed him," Tenten said in frustration. _'I could have sworn I explained all this on the phone.'_

"I'm still unsure about this Tenten. We could get into trouble," Ino said.

"Then again, we could be saving our best friend from getting married," Tenten protested.

"But it's for the good of Konoha," Shikamaru spoke up.

There was a silence between all of them. Rules and regulations were key in shinobi law. But teammates and comrades were equally important. It's worth it risking one to betray another.

"There are other ways to make alliances. This shouldn't be the way," Tenten declared finally. "Sasuke is our only hope."

Ino exchanged glances with Shikamaru. "So how about it?"

Shikamaru sighed. "You girls are a pest...you'll need a man to look out for you."

"Don't worry, Neji will be coming along," Ino said.

"No he won't be," Tenten interrupted.

They looked over at Tenten with raised brows.

"But you do everything together," Ino said.

"Sometimes we have to keep secrets from each other. This is why we have to leave now. It's important that we find Sasuke before Neji even knows we're gone. For once, Neji is not part of my time. This is the team for now. We're going on this mission together to save Sakura. And I don't know how much time we have."

Ino stood and punched the air. "Alright, then what are we waiting for? Let's go get Sasuke and save Sakura!"

Shikamaru yawned. "Why do I always go along with these things?"

Tenten grinned as she high fived Ino. "Great! Let's go!"

Shikamaru sighed heavily as both girls dragged him out of the apartment. _'This is going to be troublesome...'_

**Yay, no cliffhanger! lol, doesn't mean I won't stop doing them, heehee! still evil Sorry for this chapter being quite short, the next one should be longer, it's not me being lazy or anything, lol! I just want it to end at certain points basically! **


	7. In waiting

**Chapter 7**

**So Ino, Tenten and Shikamaru are off to find Sasuke and meanwhile, Sakura arrives to Iwagakure and some other stuff too, teehee, thanx again for reviews, now on with the story! Note: I'm aware that the kage from the land of earth is the Tsuchikage but I preferred him to be called Lord Kage to save any confusion between the names hokage and tsuchikage. Anyway, read on!**

-----

Tenten, Ino and Shikamaru sped through the forest. It had been 4 hours and the alert that they had been missing must have been raised by now. They would not give up. They were several hours behind but that did not matter. They would not stop, not when Sakura's future was in trouble.

"I wish you'd slow down," Shikamaru stated as they lept through the trees.

"That isn't an option," Tenten told him.

"Oy...at least let me have a rest stop," Shikamaru protested lazily.

"Shikamaru, I told you to go before we left," Ino said, looking back at him.

"Not that kind of rest stop, just literally, stop...and rest."

"Oh," Ino said, going red. "Oops."

They went on, knowing that Sasuke would have reached the borderline by now. They had no idea what they were going to meet there. Perhaps the Akatsuki...or nobody. But they were willing to take the chance to find out.

-----

Sakura looked out from the window and gazed at her new surroundings. It was mostly a dull village with cliffs and rocks circling it like a prison. She had not enjoyed the 4 hour journey it took to get to Iwagakure...and knowing what was lying ahead, it made her feel sick. _'No, you can't think like that. This is your life now.' _She raised her eyes to the cloudy sky.

Finally, the carriage halted in front of the Kage's home. It was bleak, nothing caught Sakura's eyes as she was helped out of the carriage. Sakura did not appreciate simplicity, it was laziness and she hated everything about this place. It was so plain, as if colour was not a word that existed here. Sakura walked up the steps with the Kage in front of her. He opened the heavy wooden door and allowed her to enter first.

She said nothing as she entered. The hall was rather empty, save for the pillars at either side and the rug on the floor. The only thing that caught her interest was the man walking down the staircase, a broad smile on his face. She widened her eyes. He was a handsome person indeed, yet his features seemed a little feminine for her liking. His hair was blonde, hanging slightly around his neck, with bright blue eyes, like Naruto's.

"Welcome," he said with a light voice. He took both of Sakura's hands in his and kissed them.

Sakura was slightly taken aback. "Um...hi..." _'Sakura, you baka, who says hi to their fiancee?'_

He frowned. "Haruno Sakura, right?"

Sakura nodded slowly.

"You're very beautiful. My name is Tenishi, soon to be the next Tsuchikage," he told her.

Sakura frowned as she turned to face Lord Kage. _'Tsuchikage? Then why was Tsunade-sama addressing you as Lord Kage?' _

"I'm very fortunate to meet you," Tenishi said, interrupting Sakura's thoughts. "It was such a surprise to hear that I would be marrying soon...especially to someone like you."

Sakura blushed. "Well, it is my duty."

"I hope that one day you will see it as more than that," he told her winking. "Let me show you to your room, you can unpack your things."

Sakura smiled as she was led up the stairs. _'I know I can...be loved by this person...'_

------

Tenten, Ino and Shikamaru were reaching the borderline now, and soon they could tell Sasuke what was happening. _'Hang in there Sakura...'_

"If you ask me, she's lucky," Ino said suddenly, as if reading Tenten's mind.

"And how's that?" Shikamaru asked.

"He's supposed to be a total hottie," Ino said. "That's all."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "It's not just about looks, he could be an asshole."

"Or perverted," Ino added. "Or gay."

"No, not gay, he's going to marry Sakura," Shikamaru said.

"He might be gay," Ino went on. "The hot guys are usually gay. He's probably gay."

Shikamaru groaned. "Ino, please shut up."

"What if he has mad cow disease or something?" Ino persisted.

"Mad cow? Are you kidding me?" Tenten said in dismay.

Ino shrugged. "Maybe he's got no-"

"Ino, I beg you not to finish that sentence," Shikamaru said in annoyance. "Let's just focus on the mission."

Ino sighed heavily. "Are we any closer yet Tenten?"

"We're getting there," Tenten said. _'And I can sense chakra up ahead...' _

-----

The wind was strong, Sasuke did not care. He was looking ahead of him with cold eyes. There had been no sign of them as of yet. They had been there a long while now, but Sasuke refused to miss his chance of kicking their arses. He was eager to fight since Itachi. A chill crept across his spine, he chose to ignore it.

"It's freezing," Karin said.

"Perhaps you should start wearing clothing then," Sasuke teased as he turned away from his team, his arms folded.

Karin sweatdropped. "No...no, I'll be fine."

"Are you that eager to wear revealing clothes? I mean, who are you trying to impress...oh right, Sasuke," Suigetsu said, patting Karin on the back. "You know, Sasuke is probably gay anyway."

"You're going to take that back Suigetsu," Sasuke said before Karin could.

"Oh...you're not...it's just, well I've never seen you touch a girl so-"

"And you've never seen me touch a boy either and yet your first assumption is that I'm a homosexual who likes my own gender even though it would make sense for me to like the opposite considering I loathe men more than I loathe women. I thought I had made that clear." Sasuke remained with his back turned,.

Suigetsu widened his eyes. "So you admit you like women?"

"Suigetsu...I will cut your head off if you continue with this discussion."

"I just want to know Sasuke, you can't block them out forever, they're a key ingredient to happi-"

"I'll cut off your key ingredient in a minute if you don't shut up," Sasuke retorted, walking away from the idiots. He retreated to the thick huddle of trees and leant against a tree. He closed his eyes, enjoying the silence.

"WHOAAAAAAAA!"

Sasuke opened his eyes and took one step forward, completely expressionless as a blonde haired girl fell from the tree above him and landed on the ground, where he had been standing.

Ino stood, brushing herself off. "Don't just scream out like that Tenten, you made me loose my footing!" She caught Sasuke glaring at her. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke took one step back in case she jumped him. He was used to attacking fangirls. He had a katana...it would kill any fangirl that became a pest.

"I found Sasuke!" Ino said cheerfully.

Tenten jumped from a tree then and ran to where Ino was shouting. "Sasuke!"

_'The fangirls...they must be planning something...' _Sasuke looked around nervously. _'It's true they're just girls, but they can be more of a threat than men sometimes.' _

"You've grown up," Ino stated.

_'wtf?' _Sasuke said nothing as Shikamaru came into view, yawning.

"Finally we found him," Shikamaru said tiredly.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked them.

"What's going on?" Juugo asked as Karin and Suigetsu appeared behind him.

"Leaf ninja!" Karin exclaimed.

"Sasuke, it's urgent, we came to see you about Sakura," Tenten said.

Sasuke remained silent.

"What does she want now?" Karin demanded. "Tell her Sasuke is not interested!"

Saskue folded his arms once again. "I won't hesitate in killing you three."

"Please Sasuke, hear us out!" Ino said suddenly, causing everyone to stare at her. "You wouldn't believe what's happening!"

"You wouldn't believe how much I don't care," Sasuke said.

Suigetsu stood beside Sasuke, staring at him with a puzzled expression. "What is it with you and leaf ninja?"

Sasuke ignored him. He was tired of being followed around. Especially by his own past and elements of it, which he had chose to forgot. It all seemed to catch up with him somehow and these were the people he had planned to never set eyes upon again.

Tenten gritted her teeth. _'Sasuke...you have to listen...we need your help.' _"Sasuke, it's about Sakura," Tenten repeated. "Sakura was caught helping you and she was sent to see Tsunade and the Tsuchikage was there and they made an alliance through marriage and Sakura is getting married to the Tsuchikage's son!"

There was a long silence between everyone. The wind blew harshly, the only noise in the silence of the forest. Then, splitting the air came a low chuckle, almost intimidating and cruel. Sasuke was laughing, not hysterically, nor finding anything humorous, just a small noise, which told his past friends the answer they did not expect.

"And is that supposed to make me care?" Sasuke said, his eyes true to his words. "Should I be concerned or happy?"

"Sasuke, Sakura is getting married!" Ino exclaimed. "What's the matter with you?"

"Did she choose to marry?" Sasuke, asked, though he still looked amused and critical.

Tenten lowered her head. "Only for the good of Konoha."

Sasuke chuckled again. "Well, send me my condolences." He turned to leave but suddenly, he couldn't move, his body was paralysed. He craned his neck to see Shikamaru, holding Sasuke in his annoyingly clever jutsu.

"Hn...I should have remembered," Sasuke said, smirking.

"I don't usually do this Sasuke, especially since I'm tired and hungry but hey, I'm a nice enough guy and I know you wouldn't just abandon Sakura like this," Shikamaru said.

Ino and Tenten gazed at their comrade in surprise. Finally, he was doing something.

"Hmm..." Sasuke thought. "No. I think I would. You obviously do not know me any better than you did before. Times have changed. I couldn't care less about Sakura." He closed his eyes, then, opened them again, staring straight into Shikamaru. Shikamaru's eyes widened as he was suddenly pulled into a new world, a surreal dark place, like the pit of a hole.

Tenten's eyes widened. She had heard of this. "Mangekyou sharingan."

Sasuke approached Shikamaru, his eyes beholding the horror of what he was capable of. "Now do you see? This is where life is abandoned and all that's left is your mind...you're supposed to be a genius right? Let's see you work your way out of this one." He smiled again, as if this was entertaining.

"Sasuke, what is it with you?" Shikamaru asked, but before he could say anything else, a katana peirced his gut.

-----

Sakura opened the door to her new room and gasped. The bed was to die for, with silk rose curtains and satin sheets, which held a firework of pillows and flowers. The carpet was soft under her feet and the walls were a gentle pink. She loved the room before her, so light and fresh.

"I though you would like it," Tenishi said from behind her.

Sakura jumped slightly as she turned around. "It's reallly...something."

Tenishi laughed. He was not used to a girl's presence in the house and to him, that was really something. He took her by the hand and led her to the bed. Sakura gulped as he sat her down. His hands were on hers and he was looking at her with a serious face. Sakura felt slightly taken aback.

"When we're married..." Tenishi began. "It's going to be great."

Sakura said nothing as he stood and left the room. Sakura's heart was beating faster and faster. She collapsed onto the bed and stared up at the bed's ceiling. _'I can't believe this is happening...' _Sakura was about to close her eyes when she remembered the amount of unpacking she had to do. There was no point in resting now, there was a lot to do. Wedding preparations, which Sakura thought she would never have to do anytime soon. She sighed heavily as she sat up and unzipped her case. The first thing to unpack was the picture of team 7, which caused her heart to ache. If that picture was going to make her cry whenever she saw it then she could not keep it. Sakura picked up the picture with both hands, her lip trembling. Her thumbs cracked the glass, causing the picture to crumple. Sakura breathed out and dropped the picture on the floor. She did not have enough courage to rid those memories just yet, not when it had been a part of her life for so long. _'And yet it barely lasted.' _Sakura could remember all the times she spent with Sasuke and Naruto. How Naruto had used to have a crush on her and Sasuke, well, he didn't care either way. He was always moody, but he had his reasons. And unlike every other girl in Konoha, Sakura liked him for who he was, crap attitude and all. All of it was precious to her. His features and the way he acted. She couldn't help it. There was a constant need to fight for him. But now, it was different. This time, she had someone new and Sakura knew she could learn to love him in time. Sakura began unpacking the rest of her belongings, already making a home out of her new bedroom.

_'I could be happy here.'_

-----

Blood crawled down his punctured abdomen, desperate to reach the ground, but never reaching. The tears of blood seemed to fall midway, before crawling its way back up into the wound, then, taking its peril to attempt another fall...Shikamaru vomited blood as he fell to the ground. Sasuke was satisfied. He released mangekyou sharingan and they both returned to the real world. Sasuke could have held it for longer, he was capable of anything in his world.

"Shikamaru!" Ino screamed, coming to his aid. She knelt by his shaking body. "You asshole! Sasuke, what are you?"

Sasuke smiled as he approached his impressed teammates. "I don't care. Take your pitiful pleadings and get lost. I have other priorities."

Tenten glared at the person walking away from her. How could Sakura help this person? He was heartless and cruel. He brought pain, even to Sakura. She threw a kunai at him with sudden speed, it would have caught any shinobi off guard. Sasuke caught it between two fingers, not even flinching and his back was still turned. He then, allowed the kunai to slip from his fingers and clatter to the ground.

"Pathetic," he hissed. "Suigetsu, come on."

Suigetsu turned and followed his leader into the darkness of the woods. Soon, there was no one but three failures.

"It's starting to get dark, we should leave," Ino said in a worried voice. "Shikamaru, are you alright?"

Shikamaru twitched slightly as he tried to answer. "That...is one...troublesome guy..."

Ino felt relieved to hear any relpy at all. She laughed slightly. "Tenten, we have to go back. You know we do. It's useless."

Tenten lowered her head. "You're right." She and Ino placed Shikamaru's arms round their shoulders before walking away. "I really thought it would work Ino...I thought he would care. Sakura cares about him so much and yet he won't even help her."

"Maybe we should just accept that Sakura is getting married. She chose to do it remember?" Ino looked over at Tenten who said nothing in reply. "We tried, we can't ask for anymore."

"I just thought...that..." Tenten sighed heavily. "Well, it doesn't matter anyway. It's time we picked up the pace."

-----

Sasuke was getting tired of waiting. The night was pure in the sky now but there was still no sign of Akatsuki. He let out a quiet sigh. They had started a fire and his teammates had already chose to camp due to being incredbly impatient. He approached the three of them with no intention of enjoying their company. He sat on a nearby log, his arms resting lazily over his knees.

Karin noted that she could see practically all of Sasuke's chest since he was leaning forward and the shirt was, well open as it always had been. But of course, after two years, attire had changed and he was dressed in complete black. He didn't wear the rope round his waist anymore, but he did have a dark blue waistbelt, which held his katana in place.

"Ahem," Suigetsu said loudly.

Karin widened her eyes as Sasuke looked up.

"Take a picture or something, I don't wanna see you doing that," Suigetsu said, shaking his head.

"Shut up baka!" Karin yelled, slugging him on the head.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he gingerly sat up. "Next time I'm buying a coat."

Karin's face went bright red as Suigetsu discreetly laughed.

"So when is the Akatsuki showing up anyway, I'm bored," Suigetsu said.

Sasuke groaned. "I wouldn't know, I haven't asked them."

"You're very snappy today Sasuke, is everything alright?" Karin asked, immediately forgetting the humiliating occurrence not moments before.

"Well his old friends appear and tell him to crash a wedding, which is just weird. I'd be in a bad mood," Suigetsu said.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows at this.

"I'm surprised you used mangekyou sharingan," Juugo said suddenly. "It was..."

"Why should you be surprised?" Sasuke asked him. "I do not hesitate just because they used to be my comrades. It wouldn't make a difference to my plan of attack at all. You obviously underestimate me. Perhaps you shouldn't."

"But you didn't kill them..." Juugo said.

Sasuke smirked. "I didn't just in case one of you had a weak stomach...last time I killed someone..."

They widened their eyes because they knew he meant Itachi.

"The only thing left was his head."

**O.O eww, who knew Sasuke was like that? Heehee! Please review, I think this chapter is a little more sinister than the others but I'm sure that isn't an issue, lol. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	8. Efforts and choices

**Chapter 8**

**Ok, soz if Sasuke kinda freaked you out in the last chapter but his fight with Itachi was supposed to be really horrible and traumatic basically. Omg, I was writing this while listening to chasing cars, it sounded really nice, let's just hope the chapter sounds good without the music, lol. Anyway, enjoy and thanks again to all the reviewers you've been so gr8!**

Tenten and Ino had been walking around aimlessly in the woods and the sky was still a velvet black. Shikamaru was still holding onto them for support. Tenten was thinking things thorugh in her head. It didn't make any sense. _'How could Sasuke put mangekyou sharingan on him like that?' _She did not want to face Tsunade and be punnished for finding Sasuke. A new idea suddenly sprung into her mind.

"Change direction Ino," Tenten announced suddenly.

Ino lifted her head. "What?"

"If we go back to Tsunade she'll punnish us. We're going straight to Sakura. She can help Shikamaru and then when we get back, we'll just say we visited Sakura, no one will have to know," Tenten explained. "It saves us from getting punnished."

Ino bit her lip, it was a good plan but there was only one problem. "Tenten, Sakura will want to know what happened."

Tenten raised her eyes at this. _'No...Sakura has to know what Sasuke is capable of, and what he's done.' _"We'll tell her. She has to know, that way it should keep her mind off Sasuke."

"But that'll make her want to marry the other guy even more," Ino pointed out.

Tenten sighed. "There isn't any other way...this wedding is going to happen. We can't stop that now."

-----

Sakura woke up to find herself surprisingly comfortable and well rested. It was late in the morning, much to Sakura's liking. She got out of the bed and put on a pink dressing gown, which was hanging from her wardrobe. She could get used to this, it was a luxury life and far from lonely too. Sakura decided she would spend most of her time touring today, but first and foremost, finding the kitchen. Sakura walked across the hall and then down the long set of stairs. It was very different from the houses she was used to, with more than one floor. It did not bother her as much, it felt nice in fact.

"Sakura," Tenishi greeted, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Sakura blushed instantly. "Hello..." It was as if Tenishi had known her all his life, which took her off guard.

"We're going straight on with the wedding plans," Tenishi said. "Now the location of the wedding will be on the cliff on the mountainside. The view is great from there and decorations are already being set up...oh and we also need to invite some of your-"

"Tenishi, can I talk to you for a moment?" Sakura interrupted.

Tenishi was slightly taken aback but he nodded as Sakura took him behind the staircase.

"I'm glad you're so comfortable around me...it's just that...your father has a different perception on Konoha then you do...why is that?"

Tenishi hesitated. "Well, there were some rivals between him and the fourth hokage I believe. But, I was just a kid and you, well, it doesn't bother you, does it?"

Sakura smiled weakly. "Of course not...it's just, well, It's a relief to see you can be so, uh, casual around me."

"Well, we're going to be married this week so I have to get used to it," Tenishi said, laughing.

Sakura's eyes widened. "This week? But, it's only just been arranged and we need a rehearsal and, the dress and..."

"My dad has been wanting me to marry for a long time, he has it all planned out. All we needed was a wife. And we don't need a rehearsal. There isn't enough time," Tenishi told her. "You shouldn't worry. The only thing you should worry about is invitations."

Sakura nodded slowly. "Invites?"

"Yes, anyone you like, write me a list and I'll sort it out," Tenishi said. "Now I have to go and check the catering, so feel free to have a wander." He squeezed her hand before leaving.

Sakura stared after her husband to be. He wasn't what she had expected. _'We've only just met...and yet, he treats me like he loves me.' _She smiled as she made her way back up the stairs and into her bedroom. Sakura decided she would wear her pale green kimono with red dragons on it. She hadn't worn it often and there wasn't a better time to try it on. She felt like a wife already. It felt like fate that she was here in the Land of earth. It could be her home now and she wouldn't have to worry about Sasuke ever again. She collapsed onto the bed once again and breathed in the floral scent. Sakura didn't want to stay in her room forever. She decided to go and explore the gardens, which there weren't many of. Eagerly, she ran down the stairs and out the door. The air was hot and quite uncomfortable but Sakura didn't mind. To be free of missions was enough for her. She went to the gardens and sat on a nearby bench. The sun was high in the clouds, nearing midday.

Suddenly, Sakura heard a rustle from behind her. She turned around and her eyes widened in shock.

"What are you three doing here?" Sakura exclaimed.

Ino breathed out. "It took us 8 hours to get here and one hour to find the Tsuchikage's place."

Tenten dropped Shikamaru gently on a patch of grass. "I'm exhausted."

"No one has answered my question!" Sakura said. She stared at Shikamaru. "What happened?"

"Long story," Ino said looking over at Tenten.

"You shouldn't be here," Sakura said, staring at them worriedly.

"We never planned to come here but..." Tenten paused. "Us three went to find Sasuke."

The sound of his name caught Sakura's heart to jump. "You did what?"

"We didn't want you marrying when you seemed so unsure about it. We thought Sasuke would stop you from doing it so we went to find him. When we caught up with him he refused and then placed mangekyou sharingan on Shikamaru. We went to you because we don't want Tsunade knowing," Tenten explained.

It was too much to take in. Sakura lent against the bench for support. "You...shouldn't have done that." _'Sasuke...how could you?'_

"We don't want you marrying this person," Ino said.

"You should never have gone to Sasuke about this," Sakura said, ignoring Ino. "It was a big mistake. He would never have helped me."

"But you love him," Tenten said.

"Don't say that," Sakura said. "I can't...I refuse to love him."

Ino lowered her head. "You can't help who you love, we understand."

"Do you want me to love him?" Sakura asked them. "Do you want me to suffer because of him? He doesn't make any sense, he hurts my friends and yet he tries to protect me...it just..."

"We just want you to be happy," Tenten said honestly.

Sakura shook her head as she bent down to inspect Shikamaru. "I...am happy."

There was a long silence.

"What?" Ino exclaimed.

"Tenishi is nice and I think I can love him. He's nice and caring...this might have been the future I've always wanted," Sakura admitted.

Tenten could not believe what she was hearing. Through all the effort and struggle, and then she finds out Sakura is happy. "We went through a lot."

"I'm sorry," Sakura said. "But it was your decision to find Sasuke, not mine." She began placing chakra into Shikamaru's body, causing him to open his eyes.

"Whoa...what's going on?" Shikamaru asked as he saw three girls staring back at him.

"Shikamaru!" Ino exclaimed, hugging his neck. "Thank god you're okay!"

Shikamaru coughed as Ino choked him.

"You should go," Sakura said. "I don't want you getting into trouble because of me."

Tenten frowned. She had wasted a lot of time. She should never have gone looking for Sasuke. "Yeah, they're probably wondering where we are..."

Sakura's heart saddened seeing her friends this way and once again, it was all because of her. "I'm sorry...but at least come to the wedding, I need you guys to be there."

Tenten nodded. "Right...see you then..."

Sakura noted that Tenten's reply was neither meaninful nor heartfelt. It made her feel even worse about herself. So much had happened, some good some bad. _'How could Sasuke do this...' _She could not believe he would do that to Shikamaru. It was too hard to believe and yet the proof was right in front of her.

Tenten, Ino and Shikamaru stood to leave. Sakura realised he hadn't even said thank you.

"Do you love him?" Shikamaru asked suddenly.

Sakura looked away.

Shikamaru turned and walked ahead. Sakura watched her friends leave, feeling tears in her eyes. _'When you take up something, you must give up another.' _No matter what happened, she would always feel pain and loss. It was causing more heartache than ever before. _'And no matter what I do...the day I saw Sasuke again, everything changed.'_

-----

Sasuke stared at the sky and sighed. Boredom could be overwhelming sometimes. He had nowhere to go, he had to wait for the akatsuki. As far as he knew, the Akatsuki still thought Sakura was in Konoha. _'So, she's getting married...hn...' _He had not expected to be visited by any of his past friends. Especially when they should have realised they would be wasting their time.

"So, you don't like company much, do you?" Suigetsu said from behind him.

Sasuke had already figured out that Suigetsu talked too much. "Hn..."

"Well... are you mentally unable to have a conversation?" Suigetsu joked.

"Are you mentally unable to shut up?" Sasuke snapped.

"Come on, we're teammates, we should interract," Suigetsu said. "Besides I'm bored; the Akatasuki are taking their sweet time..."

"I never said this would be easy," Sasuke said.

Suigetsu sighed. "So what do you think about the Haruno girl getting married? Pretty big deal huh?"

"Are you a friend of hers all of a sudden?" Sasuke challenged him.

"Well, she did save you, twice," Suigetsu reasoned.

"That doesn't mean I care," Sasuke said. He wished Suigetsu would leave. He was becoming a bore.

"Hmm..." Suigetsu walked away, looking for another form of entertainment. He knew Sasuke had become more hostile. He remembered why.

_Flashback_

_Suigetsu, Juugo and Karin sped through the forest as they heard the explosion. Blood was scattered across the ground._

_"Have you found him yet?" Juugo asked Karin._

_"He's close, up ahead," Karin said._

_Suigetsu felt a slight sense of desperation. Sasuke had sped off, following Itachi into the dead of the woods, without warning. Now, there was blood everywhere and still no sign of him._

_"There!" Karin exclaimed. She skidded to a hault. Sasuke was kneeling on the ground, his hands drenched in blood._

_There was no denying that some of it was his own. Sasuke was staring down at his hands. A wave of victory and trauma had collided within him. He was unsure of how to feel. He had finally done it, but it didn't feel as good as he had expected. _

_"Sasuke!" Karin said._

_He stood, nearly collapsing. Juugo rushed to him and Sasuke fell onto his shoulder. _

_"What happened?" Suigetsu asked._

_"It's over," Sasuke whispered, before falling unconscious._

Suigetsu had not dared to question him about what had really happened back there in the woods. The blood was enough to know that it had been intense and traumatic. Sasuke had also never said anything about it until earlier...even for him, the thought of the fight made him uncomfortable. Sasuke seemed inhuman almost. His strength seemed impossible. The battle had been won but the fight was not over. It occured to Suigetsu that perhaps there was more to Sasuke than meets the eye. But he wasn't the type to open up.

-----

Sakura laid on her bed, the night young in the humid air. Her eyes were wide open and she was fully dressed. She could do nothing but think of the future. What would happen if she had stayed in Konoha. _'I would have been worse off...' _Sakura shifted. She felt hatred for Sasuke in a way that made her heart sore. He had so many personalities to him that Sakura could not help but wonder what was going on deep down. _'Have I made the right decision?' S_akura asked herself, not realising that somewhere far away someone was thinking the same thing...

**Ok, soz, this chapter was quite short but the wedding is going to start happening now. Please review and let me know what you think, see you in chapter 9!!!!!**


	9. Last decision

**Chapter 9**

**Soz if this took longer to upload, I was busy:D, anyway, here's the finished chapter with the event you've all been waiting for (but there's plenty more of the story to go) so enjoy and pleeez review!!!! By the way I will call The Lord Kage Tsuchikage in the last chapters that he is in the story because Tsunade will not be referred to as the hokage, therefore there is no confusion for the people who don't know Naruto as well as we experts do:D (soz if this chapter is short)**

Sakura felt nervous as she tried on her wedding dress for the first time. It fitted her nicely. A long white silk kimono with blue flowers across it. The veil went all the way to the floor. She almost did not recognise herself, standing in a blur of white and blue. She was all alone in her room. Sakura had gotten used to her new home, partly at least. Invitations had been sent out two days ago, leaving them only 4 days notice to prepare. The wedding was tomorrow. It was too soon in Sakura's opinion. It was being rushed. Then again, Sakura knew Tenishi did not like to wait for special occasions. She had taken it into her own consideration to remember everything about Tenishi. Somehow it had not sunk in. Sighing, Sakura removed her dress and placed her dressing gown on. She looked out of the window, admiring the delicate night sky. There was no way of knowing if her friends were going to show up. Sakura wished they would. _'Looking for Sasuke...even though they told me to forget about him...' _What hurt most was that Sasuke didn't care. He refused to stop them although she hadn't expected any different. _'But I want this, why would I want that? ' _Sakura thought deeply. Would she have allowed anything like that to happen? After all, this wedding was the key to her happiness and Konoha's. It would bring peace between two countries. _'No. I wouldn't have allowed it. No matter who it was.' _It made her feel relieved to know that she had chosen this path and that there was no need to worry about loneliness any longer. From her window, she could see the cliff Tenishi had been talking about. It was high, overlooking a gorge. The decrations could clearly be seen from her window. The chairs and the streamers. The wedding would look perfect, especially with good weather. It was a day worth looking forward to, and Sakura would need the night's rest.

-----

Tenten knew that the day she got back to Konoha Neji would not believe her story. Tsunade was convinced enough but whenever she lied to Neji he could somehow tell. It made her nervous, him acting so strangely around her.

"I just got back from Shikamaru's place," Neji said, walking into the bedroom.

"Oh..." Tenten replied quietly.

"Tenten, is something going on?" Neji asked her.

Tenten shook her head nervously. "No, nothing is wrong."

Neji sighed heavily. He had not been able to have a proper conversation with Tenten lately. "I didn't ask what was wrong, I asked what was going on."

Tenten raised her eyes as she turned to face him. "Would you want me to be honest?"

Neji hesitated. "Of course."

"It's a secret...so you have to keep it," Tenten told him sternly.

Neji nodded once, clear enough to tell her he would not break his promise.

"We didn't just go visit Sakura...in fact, first we decided to find Sasuke. You were right Neji. He isn't the same person...he's evil. He hurt Shikamaru and he wouldn't stop this wedding-"

"You wanted to stop the wedding?" Neji exclaimed.

Tenten lowered her head. "I didn't want Sakura to suffer...but it turns out she's happy. We made a big mistake..."

"So that's why Shikamaru was acting so strange," Neji said, his voice low. "Tenten, why did you keep this from me?"

"Because...you would have told Tsunade-sama, and I didn't want you to stop me," Tenten told him. Neji was about to say something but she stopped him. "We don't have time for this. I don't want to keep arguing with you. We can settle this after getting back from the village hidden in the stone. I've said too much already about what happened anyway. We need to get ready for Sakura's wedding."

--------

Sakura opened her eyes, being greeted by a fresh morning. The day was early and Sakura knew that soon her friends would be arriving. She climbed out of the bed and rushed to the dresser. She brushed her hair through hastily. She gazed into the mirror at her own reflection. It suddenly looked so mature, like she had aged mentally. Her eyes were stern and her face was blank. Was this the result of sadness or hope? Sakura lowered her eyes at the makeup already prepared in front of her. She squeezed her eyes shut. This wasn't her staring back, it was a woman, ready to make the sacrifice for her village. _'But I'm still happy.' _Sakura breathed out and smiled. Yes. She could be that woman. Sakura began applying makeup, before piling her hair on top of her head and keeping it there with mahogany chopsticks. Sakura stood and placed on her wedding dress, its silk stroking her skin as she tightened the ribbons round her waist. The last and final touch was the neverending veil that also hung on her wardrobe, folded several times. She gave a slight smile before removing the veil from the hook. She gazed at it, as if it were something so much more valuable. This was the symbol of her future. It was the symbol of marriage and happiness. Sakura quickly placed it onto her head, allowing the veil to pool around her like water. _'This is it.' _Sakura gazed out of the window and gazed at the cliff. She could see guests had arrived and had taken their seats. Sakura bit her lip nervously.

"Sakura?" The Tsuchikage said, peering through the door. His voice was not gentle, it was more of a command. "Come on, they're ready for you now."

Sakura nodded as she followed her father-in-law to be out of the room. _'Wait, wait, this guy is going to be my father? This is so wrong!' _Sakura sighed as she struggled down the stairs, tripping on her kimono here and there. She was then rushed into a carriage, the same one that took her hear. _'No, no, not again!' _Sakura's hand grazed the velvet, making her shudder.

------

Ino and Shikamaru arrived at the wedding with Rock Lee, Negi and Tenten. They had been the only ones from Konoha that recieved invitations. Shino, Hinata and Kiba were away on a mission. Hinata may not have come anyway, after Naruto's death she had not spoken to Sakura.

"Whoa, classy place," Shikamaru said.

"It's a cliff," Ino said in disbelief. "A cliff can't be classy."

"The decorations are classy then," Shikamaru said, giving in. He took a seat beside Ino, much to his own misfortune.

Neji had recently become concerned with his relationship with Tenten. It was slowly falling apart. She was keeping things from him and he couldn't trust her as much as he used to. Secretly, he blamed Sakura for Tenten's change. She was a year older than Sakura and yet she had a bad influence on her. Tenten had kept quiet the whole way there.

"So how come Tsunade didn't show up?" Ino asked Tenten from the seat in front of her.

"She's busy, she doesn't have time to attend weddings right now," Tenten said rather coldly. She was in a bad mood. Deep down, she was unsure if she was truly happy with Sakura's choice. After all they had been through..._'No...it's not Sakura's fault, we chose to find Sasuke.'_

"Oh my god, that's the Tsuchikage's son!" Ino exclaimed loudly before anyone else spotted him.

The Tsuchikage, dressed in a golden brown robe was walking down the aisle, before taking his place next to the minister. Ino gazed at the handsome man, her eyes going heatshaped.

"I told you!" Ino said proudly. "That is one hunk!"

"Hmph, looks pretty girly to me," Shikamaru mumbled, folding his arms.

Ino slugged him on the head. "Baka!"

Tenten rolled her eyes in annoyance. She hated to admit it, but in some respect, she could understand why Sakura would be happy. Tenishi was attractive and seemed nice enough. His eyes seemed to glow from his tanned complexion, which was what made Ino swoon.

"Sakura is so lucky!" Ino chimed.

Shikamaru could feel himself sinking into his chair more and more as guests turned round to gaze at the overlly talktative Ino.

Suddenly, the silver trumpets blared, causing the birds in the sky to dash across the smooth aqua sky. Everyone turned round to see Sakura, walking from the side of the cliff and onto the aisle, the carpet underneath soft on her sandals. The veil and dress trailed behind her like a flowing river, running away. Sakura's head was lowered and her eyes were to the ground. Through the blur of white she could see her friends in the chairs, gazing at her with wondering expressions. And of course, the man she was to spend the rest of her life with, staring at her with a wide smile. He stood there, his hands clasped behind his back, so sure of what he was going to do. He wanted this so much. Sakura could feel unexpected and unexplained tears falling from her eyes. They spilled onto her neck and chest. These were tears of joy...weren't they? Sakura could not pinpoint her emotions. She had no idea what this feeling was, and was unsure if it was even a good one.

Tenishi was only a few steps away and as she approached him, he held out his hand to her. Her gloved hand clutched his own as he gently pulled her beside him. Sakura held the boquet of red roses in her other hand, gripping it tightly as her throat tightened. She was so nervous.

"We are gathered here today to witness the bond of these two people and wed them so that they may spend the rest of their lives in eternal happiness..."

Those words seemed to pierce Sakura's ears. _'Bond...wed...may...eternal...' _She shut her eyes tightly, grateful of the veil hiding her scared expression. She did not want Tenishi thinking she did not want this. _'This is it...I'm never looking back...this is my new life...'_

Tenishi squeezed her hand and gave a broad smile as the minister remained talking. Sakura smiled back, her eyes glassy. She gazed at the sky above her. The sky was perfectly clear, like a teal crystal...pure. And yet something was wrong...there was something in her stomach that seemed to send messages all over her body., She stared at the boquet. It should not bother her and yet there was a voice in her head telling her that this should never be wrong. _'These flowers...they're not mine...they're roses...they're the wrong flower...' _Sakura's heart began to beat faster and faster as she suddenly felt trapped.

"May these two people always be together and not let anything stand in the way of their love for each other..." the minister continued. "May they always have each other through storm and war and-"

"Stop the wedding."

Sakura's heart froze. As everyone turned to face the person who had so rudely interrupted the wedding, gasps filled the air. Sakura slowly but surely turned her head to face the person who could make this decision for her...

**O.O cliffhanger again!!! Soz again for taking so long to upload, I've been really busy, anyway, hope you liked it and the next chapter should be uploaded much faster than this one cause I really wanna right the next one! lol! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Pulled away

**Chapter 10**

**Ok, you probably already guessed who that was in ch 9 but nm, here's chapter 10 and please review or ill update slower...lol, enjoy! THIS IS THE BEST CHAPTER SO FAR, SOOO MUCH ACTION, WHOOOOOOO!!! i'll let you find out for yourself :D**

Sakura gazed at the person before her, her green eyes glittering with utter surprise. She could not believe it. The person standing there, his eyes dark yet stern. And beside him, someone she had chose not to invite to the wedding due to his busy schedule...standing there also, on his side, like old times.

"S...sasuke?" Sakura gasped.

Sasuke drew his katana and glared at Tenishi with his oynx eyes. Sakura turned to face Tenishi, who was greatly taken aback and above all furious.

"What is the meaning of this? Who are you?" Tenishi demanded.

Sakura exchanged glances. _'Kuh...I don't want this to get ugly...I don't want Tenishi getting hurt...and yet...' _She gazed at Sasuke with wide eyes. He stood there, not taking his eyes off of the blonde man beside her.

"You could have told me you were getting married Sakura," Kakashi said, raising his eyes. "I was on my way to the wedding when I found Sasuke. I decided that this is not right for you...you should not be getting married. Sure enough, what you did was wrong but an alliance through marriage is not the answer...nor is it a suitable punnishment."

Sakura said nothing, even though everything he said made perfect sense. She was so stunned. Her friends were just as shocked as she was.

"Sakura, what's going on? Who are these people?" Tenishi demanded, tearing his gaze from Sasuke.

"The...the one on the left used to be my sensei and..."

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke said in his usual low voice. "You either die or agree to let Sakura go."

"She chose this by will and I love her," Tenishi said.

Sakura winced.

"I decide that this isn't right. You can't protect her, right now, she needs to be protected. She's in trouble," Sasuke told him. "So you're going to call off the wedding or I'll put this katana through your heart...it's your choice."

Tenishi's eyes remained firm. "I won't give her up without a fight."

Sasuke smirked. "Don't worry...there won't be one." He moved the katana forward, but before it could cause any damage, Sakura placed her hand over the hilt, clasping Sasuke's hand in the process.

"No, I can't let you do that," Sakura said.

"I told you, she chose to marry me," Tenishi said smugly.

Sasuke turned his cold gaze on Sakura.

Sakura stared at Tenishi with watery eyes. "I'm sorry Tenishi...I can't go on with this..."

Tenishi's eyes widened as everyone gasped.

-----

5 shadows flashed across a clear blue sky, their black cloaks becoming a mass of blur due to their immense speed.

"Why do we need to come if this job isn't a difficult one?" A woman with blue hair asked.

"Because...Sasuke Uchiha will be there, our favourite pain in the ass," Kisame said from behind.

"Hmpth...Oh yes, I forgot about him..." She said, her eyes squinting.

-----

Tenishi's eyes widened. "What? You wanted this Sakura. A chance to start a new life and instead you take sides with this Uchiha? I've heard about the Uchihas...only two remain, am I right? I'm assuming this is the younger one?"

"There is only one left," Sasuke corrected him.

Kakashi's eyes darted towards Sasuke with slight suspicion. _'So...you killed Itachi huh? Why haven't we found out about that yet?' _Kakashi was not going to say anything. Getting Sakura out of this mess was more important.

"Tenishi, I'm so sorry but..." Sakura went to Sasuke's side. "This isn't what I want."

Tenten stood from her seat to get a closer look. _'This isn't what you want? Then what is? Make your mind up Sakura! And Sasuke? He told us he didn't care, and now here he is with Kakashi! I don't understand why Kakashi would help Sasuke and Sasuke to...allow it?'_

"This is an outrage!" The Tsuchikage bellowed. "We were promised an alliance. That's typical Konoha always going back on their word! And you, Uchiha brat, you think you can get away with this?"

"You think I can't?" Sasuke challenged him. "I didn't come here to hear you talk about alliances, Konoha is not my business, go waste somebody else's time with that crap. My one and only priority is stopping this wedding."

"And why is that exactly?" Tenishi asked.

"You won't be able to protect Sakura. I will," Saskue said, glaring at Tenishi.

Sakura stared at Sasuke in complete shock. _'Sasuke...do you care about me? Do you...love me?' _

"What do you mean I can't protect Sakura? Protect her from what?" Tenishi demanded.

"Hn, It's not your business," Sasuke told him.

Sakura bit her lip. She could not believe Sasuke had actually teamed up with his former sensei in order to stop a wedding he claimed he didn't care about. _'He also hurt Shikamaru...was it all just an act? It doesn't make any sense!'_

The Tsuchikage clenched his fists in anger. He would put an end to all this no matter what. "You're very foolish Uchiha."

Sasuke said nothing. His eyes remained firm and all his attention was on Tenishi.

Sakura felt a sudden lurch in her stomach..._'What is this feeling?' _She turned round, her eyes widening. _'Why...is this happening?'_

"Well, I wasn't expecting such a big celebration," A man with auborn hair said, dressed in his akatsuki cloak. There were piercings all over his face and his eyes were a sharp blue. Standing behind him, were the rest of the akatsuki.

Everyone in the audience gasped. They recognised this person, he was infamous and well known, yet no one had ever seen his face before. Only stories held up to his reputation. Usually, anyone who did see his face would be dead in a matter of seconds.

_'The leader...' _Sakura thought, stepping back. She recognised some of them, her research had told her few details about the other members. It was exceedingly helpful that Kabuto had left Naruto his info book on the Akatsuki and Sakura had been able to study it. _'The plant-like creature...his name is Zetsu...and the one beside him is Itachi's partner, Kisame. Only 4 Akatsuki members remain...or at least only 4 are here now...Sasuke can't take them all on...we're in serious trouble...and how did they know where to find me?'_

_'Hn...what is the leader doing here? This isn't good.' _Sasuke turned to face the akatsuki, all of which were staring back at him, their eyes like daggers. They knew of Sasuke's reputation with previous akatsuki members. He was a big threat and therefore needed to be assassinated...or at least his powers to be of good use.

"Take Sasuke down first...I'll handle the medic-nin," The leader said, his eyes darkening.

"Pein, are you sure we should take down Sasuke?" His partner asked him, turning to face him.

"Relax, we've got that machine up and running...I have a feeling the Uchiha won't put up much of a fight," He replied, smirking.

_'Damnit...this is bad timing...' _Sasuke gritted his teeth angrily. He was in trouble now. There was no one strong enough to beat the Akastuki except him and he had to protect Sakura.

"You've become a nuiscance to us greatly, I'll enjoy tearing you apart," Kisame said, baring his sharp teeth.

Sasuke smiled as his eyes darkened. "You can try..." Discreetly, he grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her behind his body. He was not going to let Deidara regain his strength, not after his last fight with him had left him badly beaten up. If Deidara was to be well again, Sasuke knew he would not have Manda to protect him from his clay explosions.

Sakura stared up at Sasuke in awe. There he was, willing to give his life for her. _'Does this mean...he...'_

"Let's cut him into little pieces," Zetsu said, grinning evilly. His amber eyes seemed to melt into Sasuke's as he stood there.

"Don't kill him Zetsu," The leader reminded him.

Zetsu growled slightly. "Fine, Kisame, you want to make the first move?"

Kisame grinned as he drew his samehada and thrust it into the ground, causing it to crack and break. The pillars on either side, which held the decorations began to wobble...

"Tenishi, you might want to take your father and get out of here," Sakura said.

"What the hell is going on?" Tenishi demanded, ignoring Sakura's advice.

"The Akatsuki are here, what does it look like?" Sasuke said impatiently. "Now get going, you'll only get in the way..."

Tenishi scowled at Sasuke. _'I'm capable of protecting Sakura...but it's clear she does not want my protection...'_

Kisame ran towards Sasuke. _'He mudered Itachi brutally...his eyes are stronger and more threatening...but he has a weakness and that weakness is the girl...'_

Sasuke sped forward before Kisame could get too close to Sakura and clashed his sword against the samehada. _'He's stronger than I thought...hn...not a problem...'_

"Sakura, it seems we're taking Sasuke's side. Get yourself protected. You're strong enough to fight them but we can't risk you getting captured," Kakashi said.

Sakura nodded. _'Mmph...he's right...'_

"Sakura!" Tenten exclaimed, running to her friend. "We'll protect you."

"Yeah, you'll be safe with us," Neji said, giving her a small smile.

"Thank you. You're great friends," Sakura said. _'They're still my friends...I still have them...'_

"Okay, this is what we should do," Shikamaru began. Everyone turned to listen to him. After all, his strategies were the best. "Ino, Tenten, your job will be to protect Sakura. Neji and I will help Kakashi fight off the rest of Akatsuki with Sasuke."

"Will you be alright fighting alongside Sasuke, Shikamaru?" Ino asked him, concern filling her eyes.

"Hey, we're all fighting for the same cause right?" Shikamaru said. "Now come on, Neji, let's get going."

Neji nodded as he joined Shikamaru.

"It's good that you guys decided to help," Kakashi said, removing his kunai.

"Yeah, well we were all a team once, not much changes." Shikamaru said.

Sasuke heard that and frowned. He was once part of the rookie 9. A lot had changed since then.

"Don't get distracted, that's the last thing you want in this situation," Kisame said, cracking Sasuke's jaw with his fist. Sasuke punched Kisame in the gut, before turning round and slicing his shoulder with his katana. Sasuke then used a fireball jutsu to knock Kisame off of his feet. Kisame fell to the floor, his body causing the ground to shake even further. Suddenly, a pillar began to wobble immensely and started to topple.

Sakura watched in horror as it began to fall on Tenishi. _'He's a good person...he doesn't deserve to-' _"Tenishi, look out!" Sakura yelled as she ran to him.

"No, Sakura!" Tenten said in frustration, running after her friend.

Tenishi looked up only to see a mass of stone falling down, but before it could reach his body, Sakura pushed him out of the way, causing her to roll forwards and skid onto the ground. Tenishi was forced sideways and collided into a chair opposite him, his head crashed against the chair's leg, knocking him unconscious. The pillar crashed onto the cliff's surface, not inches away from Sakura. She breathed out a sigh of relief.

Tenten stopped in her tracks. _'Phew...she made it...'_

The sound of a fatal crack split the air. Saskue turned round slowly, his eyes wide with disbelief. _'Shi-'_

The cliffside broke due to the heavy pillar and Sakura looked up in realisation as it tumbled. She screamed as she fell.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled as he ran towards the cliffside.

"Sasuke, wait! You can't-"

But it was too late. Sasuke dived off of the cliff.

"Oh my god!" Ino screamed. "What the hell is he thinking!"

Kisame punched the ground angrily. The leader merely watched with interest. _'The Uchiha is clever...'_

_-----_

Sasuke grabbed ahold of Sakura in midair as they fell, the air swooping up and blowing against their falling bodies.

"Sasuke, I hope you have a really good plan!" Sakura yelled as the wind shot through her ears. _'He dived off of the cliff...to save me?' _

Sasuke pulled out his chakra strings and aimed them to the top of the cliff, throwing them like a javellin. _'Somebody better catch it or we're dead...' _"Sakura, hold on..."

Sakura did. The dropping sensation in her stomach was enough to make her vomit. But knowing she was close to Sasuke was enough to soothe her. She would be fine as long as she was with him.

-----

"Tenten!" Kakashi yelled, tilting his head to the cliff.

Tenten immediately saw the strings, glistening in the early light. She ran for them at full speed. With one hand, she managed to grab ahold of them, already skidding towards the edge. "Aah...I can't hold them for too long!"

Ino ran to her friend's aid, helping her grab a pile of strings. _'God Sakura, you might wanna lose a few pounds!' _

Kisame and Zetsu's attention were now on Kakashi, Shikamaru and Neji. Zetsu ran at both Shikamaru and Neji while Kisame battled against Kakashi.

Tenten knew her friends were in trouble, especially Neji. She could not let it end this way, not since her and Neji hadn't been talking in a while. Sweat dripped from her forehead, she couldn't hold on much longer. "Ino! You see that pillar over there?"

Ino nodded.

"We're going to tie the chakra strings around it temporarily so that we can help the others. Help me bring it to the right!" Tenten said.

Ino nodded as she sideways-stepped towards the pillow, the thin strings cutting into her hands. Swiftly, they wrapped the chakra strings round the pillar, securing it with a strong knot.

"You go and help the others, I'll be right behind you," Tenten said.

Ino nodded as she rushed off to help.

-----

Sasuke could feel them slowing down. Hastily, he wrapped the string round his arm until they halted to a sudden stop in midair. His arm cracked and he winced. The top was still far away and the ground beneath them was even further. They had no way of reaching the top.

"Sasuke...why did you come back?" Sakura asked him. _'Well I may as well make conversation...we'll probably be here a while...'_

"Hold on guys! We'll be back for you as soon as we can!" Tenten shouted from above them.

_'Yep, we're going to be here forever,' _Sakura concluded.

"I learned that the Akatsuki were on their way here," Saskue said.

"So where are your team?" Sakura asked him.

"They're at the borderline of the land of fire," Sasuke said. "Just in case the Akatsuki were using some kind of a diversion."

"But I don't get it...why would you stop the wedding?" Sakura asked him.

"Why would you choose to get married in the first place?" Sasuke challenged her.

Sakura lowered her eyes. _'To get over you. And to be loved the way I used to be.' _"For the good of Konoha."

"Right," Sasuke said, knowing she was lying.

"Sasuke...quit changing the subject anyway...I asked you why you stopped the wedding."

"You didn't have to save Tenishi. It would be better off if he had died, then we wouldn't be in this mess," Sasuke said.

"Stop changing the subject!" Sakura repeated. "We're dangling off of a cliff, the least you can do is answer my question."

Sasuke sighed. "Tenishi can't protect you."

"He's the Tsuchikage's son though," Sakura said.

"No, he's not capable of protecting you from the Akatsuki. You need someone who can protect you."

"Like...I don't know...say...you?" Sakura said.

"No," Sasuke said quickly.

Sakura sighed heavily. "You're protecting me..."

Sasuke hesitated. "Technically, in this situation, I'm saving you."

"Sasuke..." Sakura said. "Don't be a smartass."

Sasuke frowned. "Look, let's just focus on not dying."

"No, I can't do that because...you...aren't telling me what's going on. Tenten told me she went looking for you...and then you hurt Shikamaru...and you tell them you don't care..."

"Sakura," Sasuke interrupted. "Stop annoying me."

"No," Sakura said. "I enjoy pestering you."

"Hn...I didn't care...until I realised the akatsuki were heading to the land of earth and..."

Sakura looked up at him. His eyes were so hard to read, she couldn't tell what he was thinking. "Sasuke, why can't you just tell me the truth?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Sakura, I don't have time to tell you anything right now. We need to find a way back up there and I'm not waiting on your friends to come and save us."

Sakura huffed. "Fine."

"We can put chakra to the soles of our feet and climb up that way," Sasuke said.

Sakura wasn't really listening. _'You risk your life to save me. That takes immense courage and yet you don't have the courage to tell me what you're thinking?'_

"Well? Are you going to help me or not?" Sasuke asked her.

Sakura nodded as she placed her body against the cliff. Green chakra pulsed from her feet as she began climbing upwards, Sasuke close beside her.

"It's a long way up and you'll need your chakra to fight the akatsuki," Sakura told him.

"Well I can't be of any use here. I'd rather waste it climbing then waiting to be saved."

Sakura knew this was a good point.

-----

Tenten was forced backwards by Kisame's powerful fist. Blood leaked from her lip. She was in trouble. _'I can't hold him off.' _Kakashi took Tenten's place and used a shadow clone jutsu. It was effective enough to weaken Kisame.

"Tenten, don't let your worries distract you, just focus on the fight," Kakashi told her.

Tenten nodded as she got back up and went at Kisame again.

-----

The leader had already figured out the exact location of Sasuke and Sakura. They were being supported by a pillar. He smiled. _'Maybe I can give them some help...' _He walked over to the pillar, and with one hand, broke the pillar. He grabbed the strings with a chakra infused hand and hauled it upwards.

-----

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked.

"What do you mea-WHOAAAAAAHHHH!" Sakura screamed as they were suddenly hauled upwards. _'Whoever is pulling us...they're strength must be...ugh...who is it?'_

In a matter of seconds she was face to face with the leader, his startling blue eyes cutting into her own. He smirked as he hauled her by the sleeves of her dress and flung her onto the ground. Sasuke flipped upwards and lunged himself at the leader.

"You won't be much of a challenge Uchiha. I know those eyes perhaps better than I know my own," the leader said, knocking Sasuke to the ground.

Sasuke activated his sharingan. _'Whatever your movements are...I'll see them...' _Sasuke drew his katana once again and aimed it for the leader's chest. He dodged and kicked Sasuke in the ribs.

Sasuke was taken aback by the immense power of the leader's chakra. It was as if Sasuke was completely helpless. 'Damnit...'

"Sasuke!" Sakura said, standing up.

"No Sakura! Get yourself away from here as far as possible. Don't try and help me!" Sasuke said, wiping the blood from his mouth as he went to attack the leader once again. The leader smirked once again.

"How very noble of you," The leader taunted. He forced his fist once again into Sasuke's jaw.

Sakura felt tears in her eyes. _'How can you ask me to run away?'_

The leader kept beating Sasuke. Sakura squeezed her eyes shut.

"You're obviously not ready yet Sasuke-but soon your powers will be of use to me," the leader said as he sent another shooting pain in Sasuke's ribs.

_'Why is he...so strong?' _Sasuke asked himself. "Sakura...I said...leave..."

"Sasuke, I can't leave you like this!" Sakura shouted. "You said you were going to protect me, why can't I protect you for once?"

"Sakura, get out of here now!" Sasuke yelled at her.

"Enough already," the leader said. _'Zetsu, Kisame, it's time to get going.'_

Zetsu and Kisame, though injured, made their way to the leader.

"Finally," the blue haired woman said, walking towards the leader. "Remind me to never just stand and watch a fight again."

"Don't worry, you'll get your chance," the leader said, grabbing Sakura.

"Aah, let me go you son of a bitch!" Sakura screamed, kicking at him.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled runnning towards the leader.

"Sas-"

They disappeared into a streak of smoke, leaving nothing behind except traces of dust.

Sasuke widened his eyes as he punched the ground in fury. It cracked from beneath him. _'Sakura...I've failed you...'_

**OHHH NOOOO! lol, oh well, what will Sasuke do, I wonder? Tell me what you think of this chapter, do you think it should have been Sasuke who saved her? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! **


	11. Forbidden

**Chapter 11**

**Okay, chapter 11, woohoo! Yay! Still plenty of stroyline left, heehee. Hope you liked the last chapter, here's the next one. Thanx for the reviews and please continue reviewing! Also, I'm very sad to say, I won't be able to upload any chapters for a while (or they'll be uploaded slower) for the next month or so, as I am on holiday but the moment i'm back I will continue writing to make sure you know what happens next so please don't give up on this story!! puppy eyes **

The skies cried as Sasuke thought about his next plan of action. _'What can I do...I managed to get Sakura caught...it all happened so fast, I didn't even get the chance to stand up...this was never supposed to happen...and now I'm stuck with a bunch of people who think I'm a criminal...utterly hopeless...'_

"Sasuke, we'll get her back," Kakashi said sympathetically.

"No...I'm going alone," Sasuke said, standing up.

"Are you crazy?" Ino said. "Sakura is in danger and we know her better than you do, if anything you should stay behind and we'll go."

Sasuke turned to face her. "Hn...you'd be dead in a matter of seconds."

"Did you see the way the leader beated you up? And he wants to use you for their own power too, it's a risk if you go alone," Tenten protested. "I say we should all team up and head there together."

Sasuke sighed heavily. They were only going to slow him down. He couldn't risk that now. He needed to be fast if he wanted to prevent Deidara from getting healed. "You'll be a nuiscance..."

Tenten was about to argue when she heard Tenishi groan in pain as he sat up. _'Some tsuchikage son he is...'_

"Are you okay?"

"What happened? Where's Sakura?" Tenishi asked. His eyes immediately darted to Sasuke, who glared back.

"The Akatsuki have captured her," Kakashi said, his eyes lowered to the ground. "Sasuke, I'm going with you whether you like it or not..."

"And if we do get Sakura back?" Sasuke challenged him. "You'll just treat me like a criminal and not let me go, right?"

"You lost Sakura?" Tenishi exclaimed. "And you said you were able to protect her, well, good job."

"Shut your mouth before I fill it," Sasuke threatened.

"Sasuke...are you meaning to say that once you save Sakura you're not even going to stay with her?" Kakashi asked him.

Sasuke raised a brow. He didn't quite understand what Kakashi was getting at. "What do you mean by that?"

"Sakura loves you...and things have changed since you two were 12, a lot has changed...but that one thing remains the same...the question is, can you love her back?"

Sasuke thought for a moment. He didn't want to be put in this situation, especially in front of everyone. "If any of you try and turn me in to the hokage, I'll kill you."

There was a long pause as Sasuke retrieved his katana from the ground.

"So I take that as a 'we can come'?" Shikamaru guessed.

-----

Sakura was pushed onto the ground. Wherever she was, it was dark.

"Stop struggling, you're like a jittering bug," The leader teased her.

Sakura folded her arms in annoyance. Her dress was tattered and torn and her hair was a mess. "Where are we?"

"We're near our hideout...we've managed to get far in the last 3 hours," the leader said, smirking.

_'3 hours? Is that all it's been?' _Sakura couldn't tell. It was so dark and yet it was late afternoon, and the sun was still somewhere in the sky. She closed her eyes. _'They were so fast...they captured me in an instant...well, that makes me feel totally defenceless.' _Sakura wondered if Sasuke was on his way now, or if he was even teaming up with her friends. She wished it could be as simple as that, but Sasuke had changed.

"We'll need to be quick Pein. The Uchiha might already be hunting us down," the leader's partner said.

The leader looked down at Sakura, his eyes glimmered with interest. _'The best medic-nin, you wouldn't think it...' _He knelt down in front of her.

Sakura avoided his gaze, those eyes made her feel nervous. She could not bare to look at the man that had started this organisation, that had caused so much damage.

"No point in being impolite," he said casually, resting his hands on his knees.

"Look, if you want me to kick your ass, just bend over and say please," Sakura snapped.

The leader chuckled. It was sinister, it made Sakura shiver. "Women should not talk like that."

Sakura rolled her eyes. She hated men like him, who believed women couldn't be as foul mouthed as men could be.

"You can try and act brave, but I know when you're scared," the leader whispered. "There's no point in fighting back Sakura, you've already lost the battle."

"I'm not healing Deidara," Sakura said. _'Damn, I have a lot of guts, where did this come from?'_

"You're not?" The leader laughed once again. "Then I'll have to resort to blackmail and personally, I've never been one to blackmail..."

"I'd rather die then help you...you treat people like they're toys. And using jinchuurikis as weapons and not caring about the people who suffer for it," Sakura said, her voice cold.

"Like your friend Naruto?"

Sakura's eyes went wide as her heart skipped a beat. She looked up, into the eyes of the leader. _'No...he couldn't have...' _"What do you-"

"Pein, we should head there before it gets too late," his partner urged him.

The leader sighed. "Hmm...we've probably wasted too much time anyway." He brought Sakura up by the throat before knocking her out with a finger to the pulse point on her neck. He smiled. "This one talks too much."

-----

Sasuke felt the ground with his fingers. _'They've been here...obviously they used some sort of gen-jutsu to disappear so fast like that...hn, I should have caught it.' _He had not appreciated everyone following him. Fortunately the Tsuchikage would not allow Tenishi to follow.

Kakashi knew the dangers of leaving the Tsuchikage back at the land of earth. He would probably be furious at Tsunade for not keeping her word. _'And I'll be blamed for helping Sasuke. But at least we don't have to worry about the Akatsuki attacking Konoha.'_

Tenten felt more nervous staying at Sasuke's side. She had to keep an eye on him, by her own choice. He was still suspicious. And so far, he seemed to be taking the lead, which didn't sound like a good idea to her at all. She thought it would make sense that Kakashi should take over, being the oldest and having more experience. _'Then again...the way Sasuke is tracking them, he seems so eager.'_

"Uh...Sasuke?" Tenten said finally.

"Hn..." Sasuke did not have time to talk. They were picking up the pace now, jumping through the trees, fully armed. _'I wish they'd all leave me alone.'_

"Why did you say you didn't care about Sakura, when you obviously do," Tenten said.

Sasuke's eyebrow began to twitch. "Quit pestering me about it, I'm busy..." They were starting to become an even greater annoyance, if that was possible.

"Why do the akatsuki want Sakura exactly?" Shikamaru asked suddenly.

There was a long pause. "Sakura is the only one powerful enough to heal Deidara..." _'And his partner...he's still alive...' _Sasuke knew they were walking into a trap, but it had to be done.

"So if we save Sakura, then what?" Shikamaru went on.

"Then you take her home," Sasuke said simply, walking away.

"Excuse me for a moment," Kakashi said as he followed Sasuke. "You're not going to Konoha after all this?"

"I left, why would I come back?" Sasuke asked him.

"Well, if you change your mind...I'm sure Tsunade would understand."

Sasuke stared ahead. He highly doubted that.

-----

"So you finally caught her?" Tobi said, looking up as the leader and his partner dragged Sakura through. They dropped her on the ground like a limp ragdoll.

"It wasn't hard," Kisame added.

"We ended up crashing a wedding in fact," The leader's partner said, smirking. She stared down at Sakura with cold eyes. "Are you sure she'll be able to do it Pain?"

The leader gave one nod before walking into Deidara's room.

Tobi hauled the girl onto some cushions on the floor. He raised a brow behind his mask. _'She doesn't look powerful.'_

-----

Sakura opened her eyes. Once again, the bitter darkness greeted her and she was forced to groan at this. Sitting up, she gazed at her surroundings. It was a simple room, hardly anything special about it. She didn't appreciate the dirt and her dress was already verging on black now. _'This is one of their hideouts...' _She rubbed her eyes.

The door opened then, and the leader walked in, as if sensing her awakening.

Sakura shuddered slightly, those eyes still made her shiver.

"You're finally awake," he said kneeling beside her. "Soon, I will need you to heal Deidara..."

"And then what?" Sakura asked him, her eyes narrowing.

"Hmm, there are other priorities I have not yet asked of you." There was a slight smile on his face. "It requires a forbidden jutsu, one I know you are capable of doing since you have great control of your chakra."

Sakura frowned at this. She was needed for more things than one and whatever it was..."What's that?"

"The soul transfer jutsu," the leader said.

Sakura's heart jumped. She knew of this jutsu, she had read about it.

"Do you know it?"

Sakura nodded as he waited for her to explain. "It's transferring chakra from a living person to a dead one. It only works if the chakra they possess is similar to the other, or if they are related. It's dangerous though. It requires expert use of chakra strings and the strings attach themselves to the 5 main chakra points of the body. Then the transferring begins. It brings the other to life, with the sacrifice dying instantly. The one who is brought back will now possess any skills the sacrifice had."

The leader nodded. "Very good, you've done your research..."

Sakura widened her eyes. "Who are you trying to bring back?"

The leader raised his eyes. "There's a reason we need Sasuke's power..."

Sakura's heart began to beat faster and faster.

"You're going to revive...Uchiha Itachi."

**Hope I left it at an interesting part, btw, my god, I have SOOOOO much storyline left, it's unreal!!!! Lol! It's so original as well, heehee!!! Anyway, I'll see if I can upload anymore while I'm gone, i'm sure I will and reviews will be great so byebye!!!!**


	12. Inconvenient Trap

**Chapter 12**

**Oki so i am back from my holiday and am ready to write the chapters frequently now so don't worry!!! i hope i left it at an interesting point, now on with the rest of the chapter!**

Sakura's eyes widened. Her throat began to swell. She could feel the grazes on her arms and knees tingling. Her whole body sensed what he was up to. "You need..."

"Sasuke, that's correct," the leader finished for her. "And you're going to help me capture him..."

Sakura's heart dropped. She could not allow the leader to hurt him. "No, you're not going to hurt Sasuke."

"Sakura, you're trying to fight a losing battle." He closed his eyes for a few seconds before opening them and revealing them. The bewitching blue spirals that seemed to taunt her as she watched him helplessly. "He's coming for you. And he's not alone."

Sakura lowered her head, trying to hide the small relief in her eyes as she realised one simple thing. _'He does care...'_

"Hmm, well feel free to think what you like," the leader said, as if he could read her thoughts. "You may as well get all the rest you need for this. Your chakra hasn't reached it's peak but when it does...I'll come back for you." He walked out of the room and closed the door, turning the key once, before heading on.

Sakura's eyes flickered to the ray of light seeping from under the door. _'He only turned the key once...and I've heard that key before...it turns twice...that door...it's unlocked...'_

-----

Sasuke knew he was coming closer. He could sense the differences in chakra, it almost made him feel uneasy.

"So where are we heading exactly?" Ino asked.

"The leader's main hideout is in the village hidden in the rain. But they're not using their main headquarters. They've taken Sakura to a more remote place, near the borders of the land hidden in the rain," Sasuke explained, following the winds' course.

"So obviously they'd rather keep their main hideout a secret for a little longer," Neji guessed. "Well, that makes sense."

Sasuke darted his eyes from left to right. There was something about this place that made him feel intimated. Almost a similar feeling he had once felt. The leader had given off some kind of chakra that faltered a person's confidence. As if even Sasuke was doubtful he would win this battle.

"You feel it too," Kakashi noted, stepping up beside his ex-student. His eyes were deep and cast small sadness across his face.

Sasuke nodded once. "I do. It's like we're walking into a trap...or maybe something that will decieve us."

"I get that feeling too...it reeks of it here and it's getting stronger. We best be on our guard. If we're ever going to find Sakura we should remain hopeful," Kakashi said.

"And you don't have any particular problem with me?" Sasuke asked him. "The fact that we're working together? Find Sakura?"

"I only know one thing about you Sasuke," Kakashi said. "When you want something you'll fight so hard to get it. I know you'll follow through on this."

Sasuke hardened his expression. He couldn't afford to get too friendly. "We should split up," he said suddenly.

"Huh? why?" Tenten asked.

"Because, this place is probably covered in traps and we can't afford to all be together if something does happen. Then none of us will reach Sakura in time. We split up into teams of two therefore we should find her quicker," Sasuke said.

"Okay, fair enough. Are we all heading off in different directions?" Tenten asked.

Sasuke thought for a moment. "This chakra...it's all over the place. Tenten, Neji, you take East, Ino, Shikamaru, you take West, Kakashi and I will go North. If you find the hideout bring everyone there, we can't afford to take any chances."

They nodded as they split into teams of two and vanished into the assigned directions. Without words, Kakashi and Sasuke headed North, leaping through the trees faster and faster.

-----

The leader stared down at Deidara's motionless body with boredom. His members were getting smaller and soon he would have to recruite more. His partner stood beside him.

"So, did it work?" She asked him.

"I cannot tell, nothing has changed as of yet," the leader said as he waited. "But soon it will happen and then we can follow through with our plan."

His partner nodded. "Are you sure she's clever enough Pain?"

"It was a simple mistake, therefore simple for her to work out. It shouldn't take long..."

-----

Sakura crawled towards the door, feeling the pain pulsating through her body. She grabbed the handle and with one deep breath turned it. There was a small click and the door opened. Sakura smiled with relief as she gently pushed it far enough to allow her body to slip through. The dress would not allow her a stealthy exit, so she decided to use speed to try and find an escape. Surprisingly, none of the Akatsuki could be found. Sakura was ready for a fight, her chakra had regained faster than she had expected. Had she become even more skilled? After all, her powers had begun to succeed many skilled ANBU that had been in the forces for longer than she was born.

The halls were long and turned frequently. Wherever she was, it was a large building and mostly metallic. Pipes dripped and leaked above her head and everything seemed to creak as she ran, her bare feet padding across the slippery cold floor. Holding up her dress even more as she jumped down several steps, she came to a large heavy door with the smell of forest spilling in from the outside. Sakura assumed this was one of the many doors that led outside. Praying it wasn't hoaxed with a barrier jutsu, she used chakra in her fist to push through the door. The metal broke down in heavy chunks and heavy light outside blinded her dry eyes. She sped out of the building, panting heavily.

_'Sasuke is looking for me, if I run fast enough, I might find him!' _She jumped through the trees, her dress tearing on the branches. She could not bare to look behind her. She had felt that cold chakra too long now and she was more than glad to get away from it.

-----

The leader stepped out of the crushed door, inspecting her skills and smiling. His partner came out, surprised by the heavy door that was now dust lying on the ground.

"See? I told you mistakes work out in the end," the leader said. "Now we know exactly where she's heading. Now, the next part of our plan will follow through successfully..."

-----

Sakura kept running and running, she was so eager to find Sasuke again. She could be safe with one of her teammates like old times. She wouldn't have to feel alone anymore. Suddenly, she lost her footing and tumble onto the ground, hitting the soft grass. She sighed heavliy, tearing the dress. _'Stupid thing, it's a hazard.' _She could feel her ankle pulsing with a brand new injury. _'Oh great.' _She placed her hand on her ankle and used her chakra to heal the pain. It didn't take long before she could move it again. The rain began to pour down, adding to her bad luck. She looked up at the rain as it hit her skin. Her hair was tatted and she was covered in small cuts. It suddenly seemed like all the hope in her body was shutting down.

"Sasuke!" She screamed. "Where are you?"

-----

Sasuke stopped on the branch, his eyes wide. He looked at Kakashi. He had heard it too.

"Sakura?" He asked to make sure he wasn't imagining it.

Kakashi nodded. "She sounds close."

"Then she must be," Sasuke said leaping off into the next huddle of trees. Kakashi followed him.

_'Come on Sakura, where are you?'_

_-----_

Sakura laid on the muddy ground, watching her fingers closing up into a fist beside her. Her glassy eyes stared motionless. _'What's happening to me? Why do I feel so hopeless...like I can't do anything?'_

She turned to face the sky, seeing the rain appearing from the clouds and coming down on her. Her hair was soaked in mud and rain, her dress seeping into the damp earth as it fanned out around her. _'Sasuke-'_

"Sakura," Sasuke said suddenly. Sakura froze. She turned her head around to see him kneeling in front of her, his eyes more concerned than anything. She sat up, staring at him for several seconds. Was he really there? She could not tell.

"Sasuke..." Sakura lowered her eyes.

"Sakura are you alright?" Kakashi asked, appeaing behind Sasuke.

She looked up at him her eyes widening. "Are you really..." She hesitated. _'I guess it's over...' _

"Sakura, we're taking you home..." Sasuke said. He grabbed her and hauled her up. "Can you walk?"

"I'm fine," Sakura insisted.

"I'm glad you could make it Sasuke," a voice sounded from the shadows.

Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke turned round to where the voice was coming from.

"I've been looking forward to this." The leader appeared with his partner appearing like a phantom in the dark. "I'm so relieved you found her...it seems our plan worked after all Sakura..."

"What plan?" Sakura asked him.

"The plan where you lead Sasuke right to us," the leader told her.

Sasuke's eyes shot at Sakura. _'She led me into a trap?'_

"You're a liar, I never led him into-"

"But he's here isn't he?" The leader said. "And so are you. This means we can go right back to where we started and follow through with our desires, right?"

He was teasing her. "You're not going to get what you want."

"You led Sasuke here so that you could revive Uchiha Itachi, simply to save your own skin, isn't that right Sakura?"

_'He's lying to turn Sasuke against me!' _"You liar! I could never abandon-"

"And now, thanks to you..." he stepped forward. "I've got all the ingredients needed to revive Itachi."

Sasuke's eyes darkened. _'You're not going to bring him back into this world.' _"How are you going to revive my brother exactly?"

"Wht did you think we wanted Sakura in the first place? Why do you think I said your powers were important to us? You are going to be the soul Itachi lives and breathes on. After all, his blood is part of you and therefore, for you to die, Itachi must live. And the only one powerful enough to perform this jutsu is Haruno Sakura."

"I told you I wouldn't do it!" Sakura yelled.

"You have no choice. I left that door open on purpose. I wanted you to escape Sakura. I wanted you to find Sasuke, that way, you've done everything for us," the leader said. "You walked right into our trap."

"Sakura..." Sasuke said. "Run."

Sakura looked up at Sasuke, her eyes widening.

"Sasuke, I'll get the others, you'll be needing backup," Kakashi said.

"Right...go with Kakashi Sakura. And don't come back either," Sasuke told her.

"Sasuke, I can't leave you to fight alone!" Sakura protested.

"They need both of us to revive my brother, you're already becoming a nuisance standing here. So go."

"Come on Sakura, Sasuke will be fine," Kakashi insisted as he leapt off into the trees.

_'You're not going to leave him are you Sakura? After all, if he dies it'll be all your fault and you'll live with that for the rest of your life...' _Sakura could hear the leader's voice in her head. She squinted her eyes.

"Well, come and get us Sasuke," the leader's partner teased as they both disappeared into the darkness.

Sasuke was about to follow when Sakura grabbed his arm.

"You're not going alone," Sakura told him.

"Sakura, get off of me, we don't have time for this!" Sasuke argued.

"No! I'm sick of you protecting me, I don't need protecting, i'm part of this as much as you are!" Sakura yelled. "So I'm coming with you whether you like it or n-"

Sasuke suddenly kissed her, mostly to shut her up. Sakura's mouth froze in her words as she tried to tell herself that Sasuke could not be standing there now...and as quickly as the kiss had started it was soon over as he leapt into the trees in less than a second,. leaving her alone in the forest. The leaves billowed around her, she could not believe...that after all they had been through...he would actually kiss her goodbye. Almost as if he didn't want her to come with him in case she was harmed.

_'But I can't let you run away like that...'_

**Oki, tell me what you thought of this chapter, personally, I enjoyed writing this one a lot, and Sasuke has finally decided he likes Sakura! lol, and step by step we are unmasking the story, because there are many secrets behind what's going on here and each chapter is a leadup to the big plotline in the story so keep reading!!! thankies!!! **


	13. Thousand kunai jutsu

**Chapter 13**

**Thankies to everyone who reviewed, please keep reviewing :D! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter.**

Sakura ran through the forest as fast as she could, her heart beating faster and faster. She couldn't bare to think what was happening. If Sasuke was in trouble she would make sure the leader would suffer. _'After everything that's happened, I can't believe it's led to this!'_

-----

Sasuke stopped in his tracks as he finally caught up with the leader of the Akatsuki. The leader's partner turned to face him, her eyes full of boredom.

"You're a fast one," she told him.

"Feel free to have your fun, just don't kill him," the leader whispered to his partner. He stood back and allowed his partner to charge at Sasuke with full speed. She landed a punch on his jaw sending him crashing into several trees. He shook off the pain as he blocked another one of her attacks. Sasuke kicked her in the gut, she quickly ignored it. Soon they became a blur, their speed was immense as they faught each other.

"Impressive," she said as she threw him to the ground. "You really are better than your brother, aren't you?" She lunged her fist at his chest but before it could hit him, a hand blocked it. The leader's partner looked up before being greeted by a glowing fist, which pierced her stomach with great force, it sent her shooting back several meters.

Sasuke wiped the blood from his lip as he stood. "Sakura...I told you to go, you're getting in the way."

"If saving your ass means getting in the way, then you'll be seeing a lot more of that," Sakura said, posing in her fighting stance. "I'm going nowhere..."

Sasuke lowered his eyes as he readied himself for the next attack.

The leader smirked. _'Looks like I'll have to fight after all...'_

The leader's partner stood and went for them again but before she could go anywhere, the leader placed a hand on her shoulder. "Two against one isn't fair...so let me fight them."

She hesitated but quickly gave one nod. He walked past her and casually strolled over to Sasuke and Sakura. Then, with one punch, he knocked both of them in different directions. Blood seeped from their mouths as their bodies were forced backwards. Their jaws seemed to pulsate with pain. His strength was more powerful than anything they had ever come across.

_'What...is this power?' _Sasuke asked himself, as his body collided with the ground. He rolled over several times before coming to a hault under a tree. There was pain all through him, as if it was spreading like venom. He saw Sakura get up instantly and charge at the leader, ready to give him what would have been a very powerful kick, but he blocked it with a swing of his left arm and used the palm of his right hand to plunge into Sakura's joint. She screamed in pain as her leg cracked. He flung her body backwards but still she didn't give up. She kept swinging at him, he dodged them effortlessly.

"What's the point in this Sakura?" He asked her, laughing. From behind, his partner gave a triumphant smirk.

_'If Pain is fighting, no one will win, not even the Uchiha...' _His partner thought.

Sasuke stood and ran over to help Sakura. The leader took out a kunai, noticing Sasuke running towards them, before he disappeared in a streak of smoke. Sakura paused and instantly used her senses to try and find where he was hiding.

_'Up above? Either side of me?' _Sasuke searched frantically but he was nowhere to be seen._ 'Below me?' _It was silent and all they could see was the leader's partner, her smile widening.

Suddenly, a kunai was shot at Sakura, at immense speed, Sakura, knowing she could not dodge it time, held up her arms to protect herself but in a matter of seconds, Sasuke was there in front of her, allowing the kunai to peirce his shoulder instead. He winced as the kunai dug deeper through his skin.

Sakura gasped as she saw Sasuke fall to the ground on his knees, holding his wound and glaring at the leader's partner. _'His speed...it was faster than a kunai's! How did he...why did he-'_

"You don't have time to think Sakura," the leader told her throwing another kunai from the darkness.

This one, Sakura managed to catch between two fingers. It was a close range kunai, which meant he was somewhere nearby. "Sasuke, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Sasuke snapped, standing up, his hand drenched in his own blood. He felt slightly faint, he had tired himself out with all the running and fighting but he wasn't prepared to give up here and there.

"Really, it's no fun you protecting Sakura like that Uchiha, you're making it boring," the leader teased him.

"I thought you wanted her to remain as strong as possible, if you ever want her to do that pathetic jutsu of yours!" Sasuke called out to him.

"Oh...I guess you're right," the leader teased once again. He closed his eyes. _'Thousand kunai jutsu.'_

Suddenly, kunais were all thrown out of nowhere, all aimed at Sakura. Sasuke launched himself at her and held her to the ground, as if protecting her with his life.

_'He's throwing them at me because he knows Sasuke will try and protect me! That way Sasuke will get injured! And I won't let that happen!' _"Sasuke, stop protecting me!" She yelled at him. "You'll get hurt and therefore it'll be easier for him to capture you!"

"Then stay focused!" Sasuke yelled at her, standing up.

"I am focused!" Sakura protested using her hand to block 3 other kunai that were shot at her.

"No..." Sasuke blocked another kunai that was also aimed for her. "You're not..."

Sakura glared at him. "Ugh...where are all these kunais coming from?"

Sasuke looked around frantically. "It must be some sort of gen-jutsu! We might be in an illusion!"

More kunais were thrown at Sakura body, she was able to dodge most of them, but one pierced her arm. She groaned with pain.

"Sakura, be careful," Sasuke told her.

"Since when did you care about me so much?" Sakura challenged him.

Sasuke ignored her as he jumped in front of her body and got another kunai in his leg. _'These kunais aren't being thrown at vital parts...they're only trying to slow us down and the leader is using very simple techniques to get us into a weaker state. He doesn't want to show off his true powers yet...'_

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled. "Why do you keep doing that?"

"Does it look like I know why my body just decides to move in front of you? Do you think I enjoy having kunais thrown at me?" Sasuke screamed at her, pulling out the kunai from his leg.

"Then tie yourself to the ground or something, I can't afford to have you hurt!" Sakura argued. "Especially if you're hurt because of me..."

Sasuke turned to face her, she looked both angry and upset. _'She really doesn't want me getting hurt...' _"Sakura, I'm too stubborn to even listen to your advice, though I'd rather take it...I wouldn't be in agony right now..."

Sakura bit her lip as she grabbed his shoulder from behind and began healing it.

"Sakura, don't, you'll need as much chakra as you can master," Sasuke said.

"And so will you...I don't want pain to get in the way of your jutsus," Sakura told him sternly.

More kunais were thrown, they seemed to be appearing out of nowhere and they were all aimed for Sakura. They blocked these kunais. Their minds were completely focused on the attacks so they didn't see the leader come up from behind Sakura and punch her in the neck. She was instantly unconcious. Sasuke, hearing the thud noise spun around to be face to face with the leader. His eyes darkened with delight as he plunged a kunai in Sasuke's stomach. His eyes widened as he fell to the ground beside Sakura, his mind going blank...

"The soul transfer jutsu can now begin," the leader said to his partner as he picked up Sasuke's body. His partner hauled Sakura's over her shoulder.

"And this time, there will only be two Uchiha's left...and they will both be part of Akatsuki..."

**I know this chapter was short but I thought it ended really well like that so please tell me what you think and REVIEW!!! Thanks to all of you who have been reading my story, it's really got me in the writing mood again:D. So, who is the other Uchiha??? You'll find out!!! **


	14. Sacrificing honesty

**Chapter 14**

**Yay! I'm so happy by all the reviews i've gotten! thank you so much you guys, after reading all the reviews I knew i'd feel mean keeping you waiting so here's chapter 14! Oh btw feel free to visit my website, it's got an anime tutorial and naruto weekly updates if you're interested the site address in on my profile!!!**

Kakashi had gathered the group all together in a huddle under a thick coverage of trees. After realising Sakura had not followed him, he knew he was in a dangerous situation. Without them two, they couldn't possibly go home, even if Sasuke wasn't going to come with them.

"What should we do? They're up against the leader, we can't possibly think of finding them and walking into a trap," Tenten said.

"I know, which leaves us at only one other option," Kakashi said, lowering his head. "We may have to go back to Konoha and get the ANBU involved."

"The ANBU?" Ino exclaimed. "But they could be dead by now, we don't have time-"

"Ino, that's enough," Shikamaru interrupted. "They're not dead, but I doubt they're winning either. But Kakashi is right, if we want to get the leader we need more elite ninja here with us."

"Shikamaru's right," Neji said after some moments. "It's our only choice."

"But the thought of leaving them..." Tenten said.

"I know, it bothers me too but if we want to save them we need to gather more people. Who knows what we're up against," Kakashi told her. "So let's get back to Konoha as quickly as possible and inform lady Tsunade about this."

They all nodded.

-----

Sasuke could feel a cold floor beneath his face, leaving his body covered in goosebumps. Wherever he was, he was extremely uncomfortable.

"Sasuke?"

He could hear her voice, but his vision was blurred and he could barely see in the darkness, but he felt a body press against his arm.

"Are you okay?"

Sasuke groaned as he sat up, noticing his hands were tied tightly round behind his back. "Sakura...where are we?"

"We're in a cell...in the Akatsuki's main hideout," Sakura told him. "You've been out cold for hours, I've used most of my chakra to heal your stomach and shoulder wounds..."

"Heh...sorry..." Sasuke said, rubbing his head. "Guess I should be more careful next time."

"You really scared me," Sakura admitted.

There was a long silence between them.

"Why did you...protect me?" Sakura asked him finally.

"You were doing a lousy job of protecting yourself," Sasuke said, trying to untie the binds round his wrists.

Sakura smiled. "I never asked you to protect me you know."

"Hn," Sasuke answered.

She looked up at him. He wasn't paying attention, he was too busy focusing on getting free.

"Are you listening? You jumped in front of a kunai for me, twice, that's gotta count for something right?" Sakura pushed on.

"Count for what exactly?" Sasuke asked.

"God, men are so clueless!" Sakura snapped, leaning back against the ice cold wall.

Sasuke raised a brow. "What did I do now?"

"We're stuck in a freezing cold cell, i'm wet, i'm grumpy, the least you could do is talk to me," Sakura moaned at him.

"Talk to you about what?" Sasuke protested.

Sakura raised her eyes. "Do you...well, love uh...um..."

"Please, take longer, it's not like we're on the verge of death," Sasuke snapped at her.

Sakura shot him a glare. "I'm trying to talk to you about a serious matter!"

Sasuke lay back down on the ground, finally giving up on attempting to escape. The leader had made sure no one was getting out. "What is it?"

"Do you love me?"

Sasuke's eyes shot up to the ceiling. _'What kind of a question is that to be asking someone at a time like this?' _"Sakura, why are you asking me that?"

"Well, are you afraid to love again because you don't want to lose again?" Sakura asked him.

He was taken aback by this. What had made her think that? Or more importantly, understand it? Like she knew his real reasons beneath it all...

"Sakura, we're in a bad situation right now, we don't have time for-"

"You kissed me," Sakura interrupted him, though now she wished she had kept her mouth shut. She hated awkward moments.

"I know..." Sasuke's voice trailed off. _'I don't exactly know why...'_

"So, what was that?" Sakura questioned him.

"What is this, 20 questions? I don't know what it was!" Sasuke argued, turning his head away from her.

"Well you're running out of time to explain it to me, you do realise what's happening right?" Sakura said to him, her eyes glistening.

Sasuke did not reply.

"They're going to make me kill you Sasuke...I'm the one that has to watch you die and watch Itachi live...and we can't even escape...the least you could do is be honest with me while we're both still alive," Sakura said coldly, pressing her forehead against the wall as the binds round her wrists and ankles itched.

"I don't know what it is, alright?" Sasuke said finally.

Sakura looked over at him.

"It's just a constant urge to protect you...because no one else will ever know how to protect you properly...at first you were just annoying, you got in the way and you were always chasing after me like some crazed fangirl...like all the rest of them...until that day in the forest...when I saw, your hair was short and you were covered in bruises...you had protected me and Naruto with your life and I realised you didn't care about beauty...you cared about protecting us. And the night I left, you told me you loved me, that you would willingly help me gain power because you would truly be alone if you didn't...and that...made me understand you weren't a fangirl...you really did love me. And no one had ever loved me after that day all those years ago...so I felt important to someone again, but it was a different feeling...and I don't know what it is..."

Sakura watched the back of his head as tears streamed down her face. "You remember it...I never thought you weren't grateful...but now I see you were just being stubborn...that nothing could get in the way of your goals..."

Sasuke stared into space, he was barely aware of what he was saying now. Honesty was all he could say at a time like this, because he wasn't going to get this moment back. "I had two goals...to kill my brother and restore my clan...one day I knew I would have to settle down, have a family...so the Uchiha clan would grow again..."

Sakura bit her lip. _'I knew underneath it all, Sasuke was still human...human enough to understand...me.' _"Sasuke, I'm scared...I'm going to lose you again...and this time you won't-"

"It's not that time yet...you don't have to think about the future, I never did. All that matters now is the present...and if we can't escape then we'll just lie here and wait. Wait for the oppurtunity to escape. I refuse to go down like this."

Sakura smiled at him as she cried quietly. She was glad he was the one with her. If she could see someone one last time, she would want it to be Sasuke, always staring with no expression in his eyes, but a face full of promise that he would protect her.

"You've protected me a lot in the past..." Sakura began. "Well now it's all down to me and performing that jutsu...if I must, I'll sacrifice my life to stop it from happening...it's better I die than you, that way Itachi would not be revived..."

Sasuke turned to face her. "Sakura, they'd just torture you until you would accept to perform the jutsu...they'll do anything to make sure you do it..."

Tears fell onto her lap. "I know..."

Sasuke sat up. "Besides, I couldn't watch you..." he hesitated.

"Sasuke, I need you to do something for me...as a friend, I'm begging you to do this for me and I'll hate you if you don't..."

Sasuke stared at her in surprise. "What?"

"Sasuke, they're relying on me...they need me to live..."

Sasuke's face became paler.

"Sasuke...kill me."

**O.O Sakura wants Sasuke to kill her in order to save his life! OMG! lol, how are you liking the twists so far? lol! I'll update the next chapter asap, PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	15. Truth of the Kyuubi

**Chapter 15**

**Thanx once again to all of you who reviewed, you're so gr8 !!! I've loved writing this so much and i'm so glad i have plenty of it left coz it's gr8 to have so many of you reading this fanfic, yay! So please keep reviewing i'd love to reach my goal of 100 reviews, I'd really appreciate it, thank you!!!!!!!**

Sasuke stared at Sakura, his eyes wide in shock. He would have done anything, but this he couldn't.

"Are you crazy?" Sasuke screamed at her with all his fury. "Have you completely lost it?"

Sakura said nothing as he went on shouting at her.

"We'll find another way, this doesn't have to-you can't just say that Sakura, you're making things worse, what the hell is wrong with you!"

Sakura closed her eyes. "It's either me or you, and if you die Itachi lives and for the sake of everyone, we can't let that happen."

Sasuke slammed his body against the wall. "Get ahold of yourself! We can escape, I know we can! I am not going to kill you!"

"Then I'm going to hate you," Sakura told him. "I will hate you for not having the guts to kill me!"

Sasuke glared at her. "Stop being an idiot..."

"No, you stop being an idiot! Open your eyes, we're not getting out of this one! Naruto is dead, god knows where Kakashi is, no one is strong enough to stop this Sasuke! You're going to die unless you get your ass in gear and kill me! I swear to god I'll beat the crap out of you if you don't!" Tears ran down her cheeks and she was trembling.

"And I'll beat the crap out of you if you don't get your act together and think of a way to get us out of here! You were always the smart one right? Well use your head!" Sasuke bellowed. He had never felt more angry at Sakura than he did right now.

"Fine! Be a coward! Don't kill me, even though you're allowing me to live my life knowing that I was the one that killed you even though I care about you so much-"

"And what about me Sakura?" Sasuke interrupted. "Do you care about the fact that I'll have to live the rest of my life knowing I killed you or do you not care about me enough to realise that?"

Sakura lowered her head. "You don't care about me the way I do for you, so just do it! I forgive you for it! I'll love you for it, just kill me!"

There was a long silence.

"You can't ask me to kill you..." Sasuke whispered.

Sakura shuffled towards him. "Look, I'm making it easier for you, just kill me here and now and then you'll be alright and you can live and-"

"I will not kill you," Sasuke told her, looking down at her face.

Sakura's lip trembled in fear. "Please don't ask me to kill you...please..." She buried her head against him. "Please don't let them make me kill you...please Sasuke...please..."

Sasuke closed his eyes, he didn't want to be where he was right now. He had never seen Sakura so upset before. _'Is this really going to happen? Whenever something looks bad someone always comes...that's how it is, someone is always there to rescue us...'_

"Sakura," Sasuke said finally. "You're getting my shirt wet..."

Sakura headbutted him in the chest, causing him to cough. She kept sobbing. "Stop trying to be asshole to make this easier..."

"What else do you expect me to do?" Sasuke asked her.

She looked up at him. "Kiss me goodbye...?"

-----

The leader sighed as he watched Itachi's corpse preserve itself on a white bed. Pumps had been implanted into his body and his severe neck wounds were slowly being healed with chakra. Soon, he would be ready so that when he was brought to life, his wounds would not be fatal and he could go on living. As well as this he had to wait for Sakura's chakra to be at its peak or else it will not work. All this waiting was leaving him in a very bad mood.

"So you have the young Uchiha?" A voice sounded from behind him.

"What's it to you...Tobi?" The leader said without turning around.

"Sasuke, he's an impressive Uchiha, I'll give him that," Tobi said, his attitude more serious than usual. "He's stronger than Itachi..."

"Hm, it's a shame he won't join the Akatsuki but once his soul is merged with his brother's, Itachi will have Sasuke's strength," The leader said, his hands clasped behind his back.

"And Sasuke still doesn't know about there being more than one Uchiha?" Tobi asked.

The leader shook his head. "Not to my knowledge."

"Hm...interesting..."

-----

Tsunade looked up at Kakashi with eyebrows raised. He had burst through the door and demanded several ANBU, which wasn't like him at all.

"And where have you been recently Kakashi?" Tsunade asked him.

Kakashi sweatdropped. "Lady Tsunade, before you say anything just listen to me..."

Tsunade raised a brow. "I'm listening..."

"While I was on my way to sort of, interfere with Sakura's wedding-"

"WHAT?" Tsunade screamed.

"Let me finish, I met up with Sasuke who was also on his way to interfere with the wedding-"

"WHAT?"

"Let me finish," Kakashi repeated. "And we stopped the wedding and then the Akatsuki came along, Sakura fell off a cliff, Sasuke saved her, then the leader captured Sakura then Sasuke, me, Tenten and the others went to find her and we did, but then she got captured again and this time with Sasuke and they're going to perform a soul transfer jutsu to revive Itachi and they need Sasuke's soul to-"

"This all happened in the space of two days?" Tsunade screamed furiously. "KAKASHI HATAKE! Are you trying to tell me you went against shinobi law and stopped this marriage from happening and did so with a criminal?"

"Sasuke loves her...I think," Kakashi said. "But we don't have time for this, the leader is going to make Sakura perform the jutsu, we have to save her!"

Tsunade massaged her temples as she thought deeply. _'So, Sakura has become powerful after all...and if Itachi is revived, we'd have a problem on our hands...could I put aside the fact that Sasuke is a criminal and help him? If Jaraiya was here he could help me out a bit, stupid oath running off on a mission like that...' _"Alright Kakashi...it seems I have no choice, after all Sakura is my most trusted student and we cannot allow her to perform this jutsu...let me just see which ANBU are off duty at the moment..."

Kakashi breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thank you lady Tsunade..."

"Oh and where is Tenten and the others?" Tsunade asked as Kakashi walked towards the door.

"They're waiting just outside," Kakashi said.

_'After this mission they're going to get a big roasting...'_

-----

Sasuke didn't know what to say, what could he say? He understood how Sakura felt, that she loved him and didn't want to see him die but he could not kill her.

"Sasuke?" Sakura said again, her head propped against his shoulders as she waited for a reply. His face almost looked like he was reminiscing.

"It wouldn't be enough," he said.

Sakura raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

"It won't make it better," Sasuke told her, turning away from her.

"Sasuke, I don't want to lose you," Sakura said. "Can't you do this one thing for me?"

"You know I would Sakura but...it'll be too hard for...me." He hated admitting his feelings, especially to a girl. He hadn't opened up this much before, and in all honesty, it was relieving. He shouldn't have kept it bottled up but nor did he want to tell everyone that sometimes he could be human too.

"I understand you don't feel the same way, it's just a simple kiss," Sakura said. "Just a kiss goodbye I'm not asking you to-"

"I don't know how I feel," Sasuke cut in, causing Sakura to gasp. "But it's too late to feel love."

"It's never too late, people can feel love right to the very end, but it's okay if you don't..." Sakura pressed her head against his for comfort. She could feel his soft hair tickling her cheek as she studied his eyes, the eyes which held torment and suffering, and yet warmth. "It's okay to love again..."

"No, whatever I love I lose, today, I'm going to die, and then whatever I loved in this world will be lost to me," Sasuke whispered.

Sakura pulled away from him then. "Ugh...how can you say that? So that's it, you're just giving up?"

"You were the one who asked me to kill you, isn't that giving up?" Sasuke challenged her.

Sakura lowered her head. He was right. "It's only because I couldn't stand killing you, but I was wrong before, you were right, we should try and escape! We have tol find a way, remember? You told me that!"

"Sakura, that was before I knew...no one's coming for us. It's over, I've given up," Sasuke said.

Sakura shuffled towards his face, making him look at her. She was glaring at him, expecting him to protest. "That doesn't sound like you."

"Get used to it," Sasuke snapped.

"How can you just switch from being positive to being so negative?" Sakura asked him.

"The same way you can."

Sakura rolled her eyes. He had got her there. "What will it take to make you positive again?"

"A miracle," Sasuke said, barely paying attention.

Suddenly, Sakura pressed her lips firmly against his, and kissed him for several seconds. She pulled away. "Feel better yet?"

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly. _'Damn Sakura, she really caught me off guard and yet...I...'_

"Oh no!" Sakura exlcaimed suddenly.

"What?" Sasuke asked her, as he tried to blank out the passionate kiss.

"My chakra, it's...damnit! I blame you!" Sakura yelled at him, wishing she was untied so she could cross her arms.

"What did I do?" Sasuke asked her in surprise.

"That kiss, you kissed me back! So it gave me sort of...well, a confidence boost and that boosted my chakra and now it's at its highest-"

"Peak," a voice finished for her.

Both Sasuke and Sakura looked to the right and saw the leader's partner standing there, grinning. _'Uh oh, how long has she been standing there?'_

"Well, it's time to get going Haruno," she said.

Sakura's throat began to swell. "Please don't make me do this."

"You think begging will work on me? Right, you obviously don't know much about the Akatsuki." She pulled Sakura up by the collar. "I'll be watching you very closely." She released her before doing a hand sign. The binds round Sakura's ankles came loose, allowing her to walk.

The leader then did the same for Sasuke, kicking him in the ribs like vermin as a second punnishment. He winced but did not give her the pleasure of yelling out in pain. She pushed him in front of her as they walked out of the cell.

Sasuke looked over at Sakura, his heart acheing. He was riddled with guilt for allowing Sakura to have to witness something like that. Seeing Itachi revive and...then what would happen to her?

They were pushed through another set of doors, where all the akatsuki stood. It was a chamber with pillars on either side, dotted with candles. They all smirked as their prisoners came in. The leader was standing in the centre.

"Hello again," he said in a taunting tone. "I guess you deserve to know what's going on..."

Sakura raised a brow at this.

"Sakura, you will perform this jutsu and then heal Deidara-"

"I don't get it!" Sakura yelled suddenly. "Why Itachi? Why not one of your other members?"

The leader chuckled. "Guess I never explained it properly, huh? The truth is, when the kyuubi spirit was sealed by the yondaime, the sealing itself was created by another, a member of the Uchiha clan..."

Sasuke looked up. _'Kyuubi, that's Naruto!'_

"We need two Uchiha's to live in order to draw out the kyuubi's spirit," The leader explained.

Sakura glared at him. "You can't! Naruto is dead!"

The leader smiled once again. "Are you sure about that?"

Sakura's eyes bulged in utter shock. _'No, I was there when they found his body...we buried it and everything...'_

"The kyuubi spirit is a powerful chakra, more menacing than any other we've ever harvested, and two Uchihas will be needed in order to complete it...and as much as I'm sure Sasuke is capable, Itachi has a sense of loyalty to our little group." He laughed again.

"Naruto can't be alive!" Sakura said suddenly.

"Sakura, stop answering back," Sasuke hissed.

"Hm, we'll see won't we?" The leader said.

"Wait a minute, you said you needed more than one Uchiha," Sasuke said. "Who is the other one?"

Tobi glared at Sasuke behind his mask. "I am."

Sasuke looked over at Tobi, he had fought him once before and all this time...he had..._'No, that's impossible!'_

"Hm, let's get this jutsu over with already..."

**SO is Naruto alive or dead??? Next chapter will be updated ASAP, THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS, PLEASE KEEP DOING THEM!!!! XXX**


	16. 10 pronged healings

**Chapter 16**

**Yaay! Soo many reviews, well, oki, not a thousands but enough to make me happy!!! PLEASE keep going with the reviews, me so happy! So anyway, are you dying to know if Naruto is alive???? Well, perhaps you will find out...heehee...**

Sasuke was kicked in the ribs and sent to the floor. He groaned in pain. Sakura was forced forwards, into the light. She gasped. She saw Itachi's dead body, leaning against a pillar with chakra strings attached to the 5 chakra points in his body. There were several scars on him, he almost looked like a zombie, but his body had been kept well preserved.

The leader's partner dragged Sasuke towards a second pillar, so that he was now opposite his brother a few centimeters away.

Sasuke stared at Itachi in shock.

_'This is really going to happen...' _Sasuke thought.

Sakura raised her eyes, tears filling them.

The leader knelt beside Sasuke and ripped his shirt open from the front, before useing chakra to push the strings on the inside of his body. "Lotus crown, throat, heart, navel, spine, 5 chakra points connected to each other..."

Sakura stared at the strings with wide eyes. They were joined up to Itachi's chakra points. The soul's energy would channel through the strings and slowly enter Itachi's body. It was a terrifying process. _'The soul transfer jutsu is forbidden for a reason. The sacrifice can feel his energy slowly being drained from his body, it's painful, and not only that, every essence of yourself slips away and you can feel yourself dying.' _Sakura reminded herself.

"Well Sakura, are you ready?" The leader asked her. He saw her trembling; he couldn't help but smirk.

Sasuke took in a deep breath. He could never be ready for something like this, but he had to remain strong for Sakura. The leader took a step back and stood in the shadows, his eyes glowing in the darkness like beacons of light.

"Sasuke...I'm sorry..." Sakura whispered so that no one could hear.

"Don't blame yourself, it isn't your fault," he replied.

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut as she placed her hand on the chakra strings. The energy began to slip through the strings and shoot through Sasuke's body. She used a hand sign.

"Soul transfer jutsu." Sasuke's chakra began to leak from the strings and slowly channel itself into Itachi's body. Sakura allowed herself to cry. She could not stop herself, no matter how badly she wanted to. She could see the pain in Sasuke's eyes. His fingers were trembling as every ounce of his soul slipped away.

Sakura looked up in anger, her heart beating faster than it ever did before. _'I have to stop this...' _She felt the kunai attached to her thigh and slipped it out, then raising it above her head. The Akatsuki members looked up but the leader remained calm.

"Just what are you going to do with that? Those strings can't be cut, and even if you did, you would kill Sasuke in the process. It's a waste of your time."

Sakura looked over at Sasuke. "Sasuke, listen to me...There is still hope..."

The leader laughed again. "Quit wasting your time...it hardly concerns me that you're holding that kunai. It can't do any damage. Sasuke and Itachi are connected now, any damage you do to either of them will kill them."

Sakura ignored him. "I'm going to kill you...but I'll bring you back...I promise..." she whispered.

Sasuke stared at the kunai, glistening in the dim light. He could feel his chakra slipping. "I...trust you..."

Tears streamed down her face.

The leader watched with slight fear. _'What is she planning? There's no way that kunai is a threat to us, she wouldn't kill Sasuke.'_

"You told me I was the best...that I was the only one who could give life...so now..." She held the back of Sasuke's neck with one hand. "Let's put it to the test!" She plunged the kunai in his chest. He screamed out in pain as blood poured from his wound. The strings faltered and fell like liquid from his body.

The leader's eyes widened. "Sakura, you are very foolish..." He went for her. Sakura tried to block his attack but he kicked her several times, breaking ribs. She fell to the ground, vomiting blood. "I'll make you pay for that..."

He was about to attack again when a hand got in the way.

"I don't think so somehow," Kakashi said, smirking. He punched the leader, but it only distracted him for a few seconds.

Sakura gazed at Kakashi in shock as several ANBU rushed into the chamber and attacked the Akatsuki. The Akatsuki were outnumbered, but their skills were incredible.

"Sakura!" Ino exclaimed. "We need to get you out of here!"

Sakura nodded. "How did you guys find us?"

"Jaraiya knew the location, we followed on from there," Ino told her. "Where's Sasuke?"

Sakura's eyes widened. "Oh no, Sasuke! We can't leave him for too long, otherwise it won't work!" She ran to his cold body.

Neji, Shikamaru and Tenten caught up with them.

"Who did that to Sasuke?" Neji asked in shock.

"Neji, Shikamaru, help me with Sasuke's body! We've got to get him out of here!" Sakura yelled.

Neji and Shikamaru ran to Sasuke's body and carefully picked him up. Then, dashed out of the chamber.

"You go, we'll stall the Akatsuki a little longer," Tenten said.

Sakura paused. "Are you sure?" She asked her two closest friends.

"Sure we are," Ino winked. "We are Jonin after all, later!"

Sakura took one last look at them before dashing off with Neji and Shikamaru.

Once they reached the outdoors, Sakura ordered Neji and Shikamaru to place him on the ground. His skin was going paler as the wound continued to get worse. Sakura couldn't help but cry as she did several hand signs.

"Who did this to-"

"Shh!" Sakura hissed, releasing glowing chakra from her hand. She plunged it onto Sasuke's wound. "Art of the ten pronged healings..."

Shikamaru and Neji widened their eyes. That jutsu was extremely complicated. It was a rare aqquired skill by medic-nin. Often, this skill would not have to be used in situations so it was even rare to witness one being done.

It took several minutes before the jutsu was over and the wound had already begun to heal itself. However, Sasuke's heart was no beating. Sakura widened her eyes at this.

"No, he should have woken up at the most, why isn't he breathing?" Sakura blew air into his mouth before doing 30 counts on his chest. Nothing. "Sasuke! Wake up! please! Come on, you have to do this!"

Neji and Shikamaru watched on, it was all they could do.

"It may take some time, but he'll wake up," Neji assured her.

Sakura fell sobbing onto Sasuke's chest. "Wake up, Sasuke!"

**O.O oh nooooo!!!! Well soz for this chapter being short but the next one will be longer!!! sorry if this is a cliffhanger, i dunno, is it? if it is sorry, you'll be getting the next chapter in less than 2 days anyway :D!!! thanx 4 reading AND KEEP REVIEWING!!!!!!! ARIGATO**


	17. Punnishment

**Chapter 17**

**OMG sasuke noooooooo! wait a minute, im the writer, i can't allow this to happen!!! or can i??? sasuke is too much of a legend to die, or is he??? hmm...oki well ure the reader, so u can have the joy of finding out, yay for you and THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!!! URE ALL SOOOOO GR8!!!! It's made me really excited about writing this coz i'm a writer, not a reader, and i'm a many other thing but fanfics are a hobby of mine too, anyway, u dont care, u just wanna read wats happening, so my gr8 reviewing readers, here is chapter 17 ! BTW THE LEADER'S PARTNER'S NAME HAS BEEN REVEALED, IT'S KONAN, BUT I CANT CHANGE IT NOW SO OH WELL, IF SHE COMES BACK INTO THE STORY I'LL USE HER NAME, THANKIES**

Sakura looked up from Sasuke's chest, her eyes burning.

"I'm going to kill him!" Sakura screamed, running back to the chamber. Neji and Shikamaru both grabbed her by the arms.

"He's too strong and you're in no condition to fight!" Shikamaru argued.

Sakura collapsed to the floor. "I have to be strong, what kind of shinobi am I if I can't even..."

"It's ok Sakura," Shikamaru said.

"Sakura..." Sasuke said suddenly, his eyes still closed.

Sakura looked over at him. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open. "What's happening?"

"It's ok, it's over," Sakura said.

"We can take him to Tsunade, she'll take care of him," Neji said, hauling Sasuke up and placing him over his shoulder.

"Okay, I'll catch up with you in a moment...there's one more thing I need to finish off first..." Her eyes glowed with anger as she rushed back into the building, joining her fellow comrades in the fight. Akatsuki were winning the fight already.

"Sakura, is Sasuke alright?" Kakashi asked, as he dodged a kunai.

"He should be okay, I thought he was dead but it seems my healing jutsu worked...now, I still have enough chakra to blow this place to bits! Get everyone out of here!" Sakura said, clenching her fists.

Kakashi nodded once. "Right...alright everyone, it's time to retreat!"

The ANBU hesitated as they swiftly ran off to the exit.

"Sakura, what's going on?" Tenten asked, running to her friend.

"Go, I'll catch up with you!" Sakura said to both Ino and Tenten. She gazed over at the leader, who didn't have a scratch on him. He was smiling.

"I underestimated you, you'll sacrifice anyone won't you Sakura? Perhaps next time you won't be so fortunate..."

Sakura glared at him with pure hatred. _'You made Sasuke stare Itachi in the face again, you made me hurt Sasuke, nearly killing him...for that...I will act on shinobi instincts and vow to kill you one day...' _"All that talk and no walk? Hn, you'll have to do better than that!" Sakura crushed her fist into a pillar, which sent the other one knocking, and in turn every single other in the room. Sakura made a dash for the exit as the building came crashing down.

-----

Kakashi waited as Sakura sped out of the building.

"Let's go!" She said.

Kakashi nodded, before signalling the rest of his comrades to follow.

"You did well Sakura, not many are able to face the leader and live," Kakashi said.

"I never faced him as such," Sakura admitted. "But I know what he was capable of, so I never pushed it. When he told me to do the jutsu, what else could I have done? Fighting back would have been impossible, and trying to escape, well, the rest of Akatsuki would have stopped me. I only had one choice, to kill Sasuke and to bring him back."

Kakashi's eyes widened. "You did that to him?"

"I had to, if I wanted him to live, which makes no sense..." Sakura gave a small smile. "I learned a lot about him while we were captured...there's still a human in him..."

Kakashi lowered his head. "I knew the day he went with me to stop the wedding..."

"But Kakashi, how did you get all these ANBU to fight for you?" Sakura asked him, changing the subject.

Kakashi rubbed his head. "Err...Tsunade said she would want the best team possible in order to protect you..."

"NEI??? Tsunade? You told Tsunade?" Sakura screamed.

"She's the hokage, what do you expect?" Kakashi protested.

"You told her I agreed to run off with Sasuke then get captured and risk her buest squad to save me!!! God knows what she'll do to me!" Sakura said.

Kakashi smiled under his mask. "Well, put it this way, she should go easier on you because you're her best student."

"Easy for Tsunade is a 1000 years in hell for anyone else...oh my god, I've just realised! God knows what she'll do to Sasuke when he wakes up! We have to free him before we get to Konoha and-"

"Now just a minute," Kakashi interrupted. "I saw that wound on Sasuke, sure enough your healing skills would've saved his life, but you didn't have enough chakra to begin with to heal him properly."

"It was at its peak," Sakura said in annoyance.

"Do you have any idea how much chakra the soul transfer jutsu takes up? It's a surprise you brought him back to life and still destroyed some of the Akatsuki's hideout," Kakashi said.

Sakura looked ahead. _'Sasuke will be in Konoha before I am...'_

She lowered her head. He would be in trouble without a doubt.

-----

Neji and Shikamaru had reached Konoha after hours of running with Sasuke on their backs.

"We'll have to take him to Tsunade," Neji said, panting heavily.

"Yeah, she'll know what to do," Shikamaru said, as they hurried through the Konoha gates and straight to the hokage's office.

Tsunade watched anxiously from the window as Neji and Shikamaru ran into the building. _'So Sasuke is alive...oy...where's Sakura then?'_

"Hokage-sama!" Neji exclaimed, bursting through the door.

"Hai Neji-san, you can relax," Tsunade said tiredly.

Neji nodded as he collapsed to the ground, completely exhausted. Shikamaru came in through the door afterwards, before placing Sasuke gently on the floor. Tsunade took one glance at him and frowned.

_'A missing nin from Konoha...a dangerous one...and yet saved Sakura from marriage...should I thank him or punnish him?' _Tsunade lowered her head as she knelt beside the unconscious Sasuke.

"How long has he been in this state?" She asked them.

"A few hours, his wound was a lot worse before but Sakura managed to-"

"How is Sakura?" Tsunade interrupted.

"Fine, she should be here within the next hour with the rest of the ANBU," Neji answered.

Tsunade frowned again. _'Good, so I won't feel guilty for punnishing her severely.' _"Well, Sasuke's wound will be treatable thanks to Sakura healing the worst of it, but he still has some recovery to do..."

Neji and Shikamaru exchanged glances. Even they wanted to know what was to become of the Uchiha.

"Don't look like that," Tsunade said, as if reading their minds. "He's a criminal and all criminals get treated the same...now, were any of my squad killed?"

"Not that we know of, the fight didn't last long, we were out of there in under 10 minutes," Neji said.

_'Surprisingly a short time when it comes to Akatsuki...but, at least they made it out okay. I didn't intend to lose anyone...' _Tsunade placed her hand on Sasuke's wound, allowing a small amount of chakra to slip through before releasing it. "Please take him to the hospital...then you can go off and do some resting. And ask the nurse to restrain him, would you?"

Neji and Shikamaru widened their eyes slightly as they picked up Sasuke ONCE again and carried him off to the hospital.

-----

Sakura, Kakashi and the rest of the squad reached Konoha just as darkness began to hit the sky. They were all out of breath.

"Sakura, it's best to see Tsunade before anyone else," Kakashi told her.

Sakura nodded once as she dashed off to the other direction.

"Alright, the mission has ended, good work," Kakashi said to the ANBU who said nothing in reply. They merely went off in their own tracks. Tenten and Ino were left behind with Kakashi.

"Is Sakura going to be alright?" Tenten asked.

"I'm not sure," Kakashi admitted. _'On our way to Konoha there was something strange about her, a look in her eyes...I wonder what happened to them...'_

-----

Sakura opened the door to the hokage's office where Tsunade was sitting behind a desk topped with hefty paperwork. Her amber eyes immediately raised to the kunoichi in front of her. It was a cold stare.

"Well, the last time I saw you, you were off to get married," Tsunade said casually, noting that Sakura was wearing her wedding dress.

"A lot happened..." Sakura said. "Things you need to know about..."

Tsunade stood, placing her fingers on the desk. Her eyes were closed, as if she were counting. "Sakura, there are not words to describe how...angry I am...and confused...Kakashi told me roughly what happened, but the fact that Sasuke is here, well, it changes everything."

"Sasuke saved my life. It was a good thing they stopped the wedding, because Akatsuki isn't going to attack. They got all they could from me and failed," Sakura explained. "It's over. And there's something you need to know, Naruto might not be dead..."

Tsunade widened her eyes. "That's impossible..."

"The leader of Akatsuki told me they wanted to revive Itachi so they could have two Uchiha members to draw out the kyuubi, and that's when he said Naruto was-"

"Revive Itachi?" Tsunade exclaimed. "Itachi was dead?"

Sakura sweatdropped. "Sasuke killed him a while ago, but they wanted me to perform the soul transfer jutsu to revive him-"

"Stop right there," Tsunade cut in, holding one hand up. "Who is the other Uchiha?"

"Tobi," Sakura said slowly.

"Damnit, I had a fear that this would happen," Tsunade mumbled.

"That what would happen?" Sakura questioned, raising a brow.

Tsunade hesitated. "That's not your business. Now, after all that's happened I have no choice but to forbid you from doing any missions for the next 6 months. You will not leave Konoha and you will be watched. And about this Naruto business, well, I'll have my own experts look into it. I don't expect you to get involved with this anymore."

Sakura lowered her head. It was fair enough. "How is Sasuke?"

"Ask the hospital, that's where he is, but don't forget, if he escapes, it's you that will suffer. He isn't getting away this time, I promise you that."

Sakura bowed her head before leaving the office. She would have to go to the hospital and check on Sasuke.

-----

Sakura opened the doors to the hospital, walking to the reception desk.

"Can I see Sasuke Uchiha please?" Sakura asked the nurse.

"Sasuke is not on the visitor's list, he's been put under restraint," the nurse said, not looking up from her desk.

"It's Haruno Sakura, I was the one who brought him here, I need to do some last minute checkups," Sakura said.

The nurse remembered the people who brought Sasuke to the hospital. "Ah yes, the men who brought him here said to grant you permission to see him due to his wound...he's in room 103."

"Thank you." _'Thank you Neji and Shikamaru!' _Sakura walked across the silent corridor, her bare feet slapping across the cold, smooth ground. _'So much has happened...what will happen to Sasuke after this? Will Tsunade ever trust me again?' _Sakura approached the door, her fingers barely touching the door handle. She did not know how secretive her conversation could be with Sasuke, both of them were being watched. She chose to open the door either way, stepping into the peaceful room. She saw Sasuke on the bed, his wrists tied with chakra strings. She sighed, taking a seat by his bed.

"Sasuke," she whispered.

He opened his eyes instantly.

Sakura was taken aback. _'He's a very light sleeper.' _"Hi Sasuke..."

Sasuke gazed over at Sakura, slightly confused. "What's going on?"

"You're back in Konoha..."

"Great!" Sasuke cursed, gritting his teeth. "So that's why I'm tied to a bed...I don't have time for this, my team have been waiting for me for too long now!"

"I can't do anything about that," Sakura said sadly. "So you were going to leave..."

"Well, you freed me last time, so why would you have a problem if I left anyway?" Sasuke told her.

"I'm not doing it again. We're being watched and besides, you're in no condition to leave the hospital. You're not leaving." Sakura clasped her hands together nervously.

Sasuke glared at the chakra strings. "Well what are they going to do with me exactly?"

"Oh, I don't know..." Sakura did not look at him. She almost felt guilty for causing his wound in the first place.

"Shouldn't you be home resting and...changing your clothes before they get any dirtier?" Sasuke asked her. "No need to be so hospitable."

"Sasuke, I don't know what's going to happen now," Sakura said suddenly. "But, I know if I see you again then, I'll do the wrong thing...There's a lot going on right now...I need to be away from you for a while."

Sasuke shrugged. "Hn, whatever."

Sakura stood from her chair and approached the door.

Sasuke hesitated. There was a strange feeling, like he wanted her here with him. "So does that mean I can't expect you to give me company?" Sasuke asked her.

Sakura paused. She was surprised by this. "I would like the company...but they could be watching..."

"What if I tell them I made you?"

Sakura laughed. "That only works when you're not tied to a bed." She wanted to be with Sasuke, but seeing him would be risking too much.

"I get that you don't want to see me."

"Well, maybe I don't want to tomorrow..." Sakura said, smiling. She went to his bedside and laid down beside him. "Are you sure this is okay?"

"I could get used to it," Sasuke said, closing his eyes.

Sakura smiled once again as she closed her eyes and fell asleep. _'Even if you don't want to be in Konoha, I know you want to be with me.'_

**Yay, a chapter where it doesn't end in something horrible, lol, please review, tell me what you think, this chapter was quite hard to write. There's still TONS more I need to write so I hope you readers don't mind. See you in the next chapter, arigato!!!**


	18. Isolation

**Chapter 18**

**THANX for the reviews you guys, ure all so sugoi!!! thankies!!! hope you don't mind Sasuke is being a little nicer now, but of course, that doesn't mean him and Sakura are going to live happily ever after, hell no! So on with the chapter...**

Sakura woke up to find Sasuke sleeping beside her. She had forgotten that she had spent the night with him in the hospital to keep him company. She smiled at his serene face. He looked so calm and untroubled. She was jealous. Careful not to wake him up, Sakura climbed out of the bed and did some serious strectching. She needed it if she was going to be prepared for a hard day of...absolutely nothing. Sakura sighed heavily.

Sakura turned to face Sasuke once again. A piece of his hair was brushed over his eye as his face turned. He didn't look comfortable considering he couldn't move his arms. Sakura walked over to him to move the hair out of his eye.

"If my wrists were untied I'd probably block you, but, oh well," Sasuke said, his eyes still closed.

Sakura jumped as she gingerly pulled her hand back. "It was bugging me, your fringe was covering your face..."

"Oh so that's what you were doing," Sasuke said casually, still not opening his eyes. "For a moment there it looked like you were trying to stroke my hair."

Sakura blushed. "No, why would I do that?" She clasped her hands behind her back. "So it's around dawn, I have to get going now...besides, I don't want to be wearing this manky old dress forever..."

"Hn, I agree to that," Sasuke said. "Maybe I'll see you later."

"Didn't you hear what I said last night?" Sakura asked him, folding her arms.

"Wasn't listening," he admitted with a smirk.

"I'm leaving now," Sakura said, walking slowly towards the door. "So here I go...leaving...without even saying goodbye..."

"Sakura, I'm tied to a bed, I'm not going to stop you from walking out that door...besides I'm tired..."

Sakura turned round, glaring at him. "You asshole! And since when were you tired? Since when were you anything in fact? I've never once heard you complain or anything..."

Sasuke groaned. "Well you can hear me complain now..."

Sakura rolled her eyes as she turned on her heel and left the room, almost smiling. _'Since when did Sasuke have such an adorable sarcastic humour, aw, he's so-shut up me! But maybe I should have said goodbye...or not.'_ Sakura walked past the reception desk. The same nurse had been working the night shift and she noticed the pink haired kunoichi instantly. She raised a brow, before making a call.

"Yes it's me...it was the whole night...no, not that, but I think she's up to something..."

-----

Tenten rushed to Sakura's apartment to see her friend. She tried seeing her last night, but she wasn't in. Knocking on the door inappropriately loud, she called out her name 3 times.

"Nei?" Sakura opened her front door, dressed in a fuzzy dressing gown, her hair sopping wet. "You made me climb out of a very nice shower."

"Sorry," Tenten said simply, before inviting herself in and sitting on the sofa. "So what did Tsunade say?"

Sakura sighed heavily as she made herself a glass of water. "Um, I've been banned from doing missions for 6 months and I'm being watched too."

"Well, that's not so bat...what about Sasuke? Is he alright?" Tenten asked.

"His normal sarcastic, arrogant yet adorable self," Sakura said, smiling.

"Did you go visit him then?" Tenten asked excitedly, leaning forward.

Sakura laughed. "Spent the night actually..."

Tenten's eyes widened. "And?"

"And nothing. He wanted me to stay with him, so I did. We just slept, that's all, but it was really nice...even if he was tied to the bed," Sakura said, sitting down opposite her friend.

"Oh my god, so does that mean, after his punnishment or whatever, he's...going to stay here with you?" Tenten said.

Sakura paused. She had forgotten about that. "Well...actually...he wanted me to free him but I said no. He said his team were waiting for him and he couldn't leave them there any longer..."

"His team? Oh man! He has a point though, his team will be wondering what the hell happened to him. But, I don't think he wants to leave you..."

Sakura bit her lip. "I don't know what he wants. His team have been waiting for him for more than two days now, what should I do?"

"Nothing. Just let his punnishment run its course and then see what happens," Tenten said.

Sakura nodded. It was good enough adivce. "I'm just wondering where he'll go after the hospital."

-----

"You're going to a cell," Tsunade said to Sasuke, after checking his results on her clipboard. "But not an ordinary cell, I remember what happened last time." She gave him a scowl. "It's a remote cell block in the middle of an out of bounds forest, it's usually used for dangerous criminals."

"Oh, I'm flattered," Sasuke joked.

"You've recovered well overnight. I don't usually release my patients so early after a wound like yours but it seems Sakura saved your life better than I had anticipated." Tsunade walked over to his body and untied one of the strings round his wrists. "But don't try and escape. I'm the hokage, you won't get a chance. I still remember you before you left the village, a little boy with an attitude problem, now you're a teenager with a criminal problem."

Sasuke shrugged. "Things change for the better."

"Hm, that's what you think Uchiha," Tsunade said, freeing his other hand. "Now, you will spend time in the isolation cell until I know what to do with you. You'll probably be forced into community work, while on a constant watch basis...perhaps I'll even get you a good worker's hat...and a broom."

Sasuke widened his eyes only slightly. But it was enough to tell Tsunade she had officially scared him.

"I don't wear hats," Sasuke said. "Besides, I don't think my hair will let me."

"Stop with the jokes Sasuke, this isn't a laughing matter. Just remember what you've done and then see if you want to make more jokes." She pulled him out of the bed and dragged him out of the hospital. People watched on as the topless Uchiha was forced through the town in bare feet with the hokage pulling him. Some fangirls he recognised from years ago back in the academy had gotten married, and yet, they were staring at him. One even fainted. He groaned.

"Hope you're not too embarrassed," Tsunade said, smiling.

"Hn," Sasuke said in annoyance.

"Ah, that sounds more like you," Tsunade teased, dragging him into a forest.

-----

Another knock greeted Sakura's house. She rolled her eyes at Tenten, who laughed as she made her way to the door. She opened it to find Kakashi standing there, a hand on the back of his head.

"Oh, hello Sakura," he said falsely. "Guess you don't know...heheh..."

"Know what?" Sakura asked as Tenten joined her at the door.

"About Sasuke being dragged through Konoha half naked by Tsunade..." Kakashi said quickly.

"WHAAAAA-?" Sakura yelled. "Dragged? By what?"

"Oh, just being, you know, pulled by the arm, is there any other dragged?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura breathed out. "Phew..."

"Kakashi, when you said dragged it sounded like he was being pulled by a wagon all over the town or something!" Tenten yelled at him.

"Oh, err, sorry about that...why a wagon?"

"Never mind," Tenten said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Where are they taking him?" Sakura asked.

"Isolation cell," Kakashi said. "But you didn't hear it from me...I just assumed you'd know." He pulled out his icha icha paradise book. "Well, toodles." He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sakura groaned heavily as she closed the door and went to find some clothing.

"Where are you going?" Tenten asked.

"The cell of course!" Sakura said.

"What? You're on watch, you'll never get past the door!" Tenten protested.

"Then come with me!" Sakura said, throwing on a red strapped top and a white skirt.

"Looking nice for Sasuke, are we?" Tenten teased.

"Oh just shut up!" Sakura said, smiling. "Now come on, let's go!" She dragged her friend out of the apartment.

-----

Sasuke found himself in a room, it was made of steel and it was roughly a 4x4 sized room. He was in the middle of it, tied to a chair. He had grown sick of being tied to things. _'What if I need the toilet? Oh great...' _He glared at the darkness around him. It was all very boring being in a room with no one to talk to, or nothing to do. He had time to think but he did too much of that when he was smaller. Gingerly, he crossed his legs. _'This is ridiculous...If it wasn't for this wound I and lack of chakra, I would have escaped easily...and after escaping, go straight to the nearest bush...or tree, I don't care...' _He hated thinking. Suddenly, there was a lot of noise coming from the outside of the cell. The ANBU who were guarding it were having an argument with someone.

"I'm an ANBU too, I deserve to go in there!" He heard a woman's voice scream. "If you don't let me I'll used your neck as a door knob and twist it!"

Sasuke knew those threats instantly. It was Sakura.

**Well, hope you liked this chapter, soz if it was a little short and if it lacked action, but it's going to get more interesting when the next big plot begins to unfold, heehee! Anyway, PERLEEEEASE review, I have been working so hard after all, lol. Anyway, hope this wasn't a cliffe, but that doesn't mean I won't do more! arigato for now!**


	19. Sharingan's rival

**Chapter 19**

**I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY I HAVE NOT BEEEN WRITING!!!! but the thing is over the past few months i have been moving to another area of japan and it has been so stressful and i have not had easy access to computers during moving so please forgive me! And this chapter will have to be short because I am still trying to organise things at the moment, it has been so hectic!**

Sakura pushed the guard aside and stormed through the door. She almost forgot who she was visiting until she saw Sasuke staring at her with one eyebrow raised.

Sasuke coughed once, hopefully to end the awkwardness but it didn't.

"I can't believe Tsunade!" Sakura said suddenly, eyes burning. "Tying you to a chair like some prisoner!"

"Sakura...I am a prisoner," Sasuke said warily, leaning back. "It isn't good for you to be here, you could get into trouble."

"Does it look like I care?" Sakura snapped as she thought deeply. "I can't do anything about it, which makes it even worse. Sasuke, you're going to have to escape by yourself!"

Sasuke blinked. In all honesty, he was tired. "Sakura...maybe later..."

Sakura's mouth dropped to the floor. "Oh, I'm sorry, am I tearing you away from the luxury that is this room?"

Sasuke could tell she was right but he wouldn't admit it. "I'm waiting for the right time...and you're being watched..."

Sakura hesitated. She was already on thin ice, she could not push it now. "Kuh...I know..."

"But if we weren't being watched, do you know what I would do?"

Sakura stared at him in slight concern. "Nei...?"

"I would sow your mouth together," Sasuke said after a long pause, closing his eyes.

Sakura groaned in annoyance, stomping one foot. "Well I would try and escape but hey, I guess that must make me the stupid one. I'll be checking on you." Sakura walked out of the cell and slammed the door.

Sasuke sighed heavily. If she knew what was going on, she would probably get angry for him not saying anything. 'Pain is powerful...and so is his partner...' They wanted Sakura to revive Deidara from his dreaming state.

From above the faces graved into the mountain overlooking Konoha, Tobi gazed down at his surroundings with one curious eye. Soon he could finally train his fellow Uchiha to become as powerful as possible and help them extract a certain something...

'Sasuke has a lot of questions I can answer...' Tobi thought to himself, smirking underneath the mask. Could he reveal his true identity to Sasuke now or not? 'With Aktasuki needing Sakura's powers, and Aktasuki needing Sasuke's sharingan, it's only fitting one will follow the other.' Tobi's mysterious personality was about to unveil...and soon, Sharingan would begin to rival the Rinnegan that hosted Pain's eyes...

**This chapter is to be continued, I am trying my best to write as much as possible but at the moment I have been too busy but this will be updated asap and thanks to all those who reviewed, I have been so grateful!**


	20. The valley's descedants

**Chapter 20**

**We are settling down well now so I will be on the computer more often from now on. Please keep reviewing! Sankyu**

Sasuke had managed to drift off into a sleep, his natural senses on alert in case anyone should disturb him. Being alone and tied up, surrounded by guards had not given him the chance to proceed with other goals. He knew he could have tried harder to escape, but Sakura had interfered with his plans; he even felt slightly hesitant in leaving Konoha without saying goodbye to her first or at least...no, he could consider that, not for an instant.

Suddenly, disturbing his somewhat restless sleep, the ceiling above crashed, debri chanelled its way through the air and collided against the hard, cold, stone ground. Sasuke opened his eyes wide and found a shadowed figure before him. He leant forward against the chakra infused ropes which binded him in order to get a closer look.

"Hello Sasuke," the figure said.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the person before him. "Who are you?"

"Someone who is like you in many ways..." He stepped into the moonlight.

Sasuke glared at him. "Tobi?"

"Hn...call me Madara," he said.

Sasuke's eyes widened even further as he struggled to get himself free. "Madara?" He spat. "What the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke did not understand why Tobi's personality had drastically changed since he last encountered him during battle with Deidara.

"I came to set you free...and..." Tobi drew a simple kunai and cut the binds, as if it was nothing.

Sasuke stared at the ropes in confusion. "How did you..."

"That isn't important, listen to me Sasuke...you thought for so long that your whole clan was destroyed by your brother, when in actual fact I also have the sharingan, I'm just like you..."

Sasuke stood up from the chair so that he was level with Tobi/Madara. "You're nothing like me. First, you are part of Akatsuki, second, you my brother and third...Madara...he-"

"That is not important...I have been waiting for a long time, in the shadows, waiting for you to become powerful, have you not been doing the same?" Tobi challenged him. "You waited till Orochimaru had nothing left to teah you, before killing him, or...taking over as you put it."

Sasuke raised his brows. 'This guy...he knows more about me than I thought...'

"When will you abandon the snake and fly in the sky with your fellow hawks Sasuke Uchiha? Or have you forgotten your place on this earth?" Tobi asked him. "You are like my brother Sasuke and all this was part of the plan for you to be ready...to come with me and start our goals...wouldn't you like the Sharigan to be the dominance of all kekkai genkai?"

Sasuke lowered his eyes. "You are my enemy."

Tobi chuckled. "Hardly. You may think I have been against you, but a true ninja must see through deception. The leader of Aktasuki tried to revive Itachi, for the record, I would not have allowed it."

"You did nothing to stop that!" Sasuke protested, remembering the pain he felt when Sakura stabbed him in the chest in order to save their lives.

"I knew the girl would try something and I would not get in the way of a woman's goals," Tobi said, rather politely, which threw his fellow bearer of the Sharingan off guard. "You have a chance to come with me and learn more about Sharingan...more than you ever imagined. We can go against the Rinnegan...do you know what that is?"

Sasuke recoginsed the word, but his memory was faint in the meaning. "What is it then?"

"The leader's eyes are Rinnegan, you know of the main eyes of Kekkai genkai right? Byukugan, Sharingan, Rinnegan, perhaps some more but none as important."

Sasuke nodded. He knew the first two of course, but the third he could not fully recall.

"Rinnegan belonged to the founder of these countries Sasuke, he was said to be all powerful. Rinnegan is most feared, its powers, well it's almost limitless."

Sasuke did not understand why Tobi was here, now, talking to Sasuke as if they were friends. He realised Tobi must have taken out any guards nearby so that they could talk freely.

"One thing..." Sasuke said. "I know you are not Madara Uchiha..."

-------

Sakura opened her eyes. She had that feeling again. The same feeling, which had in turn helped her in many situations. Like when she knew Sasuke was leaving Konoha, that feeling...and now it was back, once again to warn her. 'Sasuke...something isn't right...' Sakura hopped out of bed, put on her sandals and headed out of the apartment. 'This is nothing, I'm just checking on him...just in case he's hurt or something...'

-----

Tobi raised a brow underneath his mask. "What makes you think that?"

"That would make you about 100 years old, possibly more, right?" Sasuke said. "Besides, I thought the first hokage and Madara Uchiha fought at the valley of the end didn't one die? Or even both? The story itself is faint but I remember learning about it."

"Hn, that place was a fitting end...for one such as the hokage and Madara," Tobi admitted. "As well as a fitting end for the bonds you made with Naruto Uzamaki..."

Sasuke's eyes widened. 'How does he know that?' "Just how long have you been watching me?"

"It has nothing to do with that," Tobi said. "It is quite ironic though...is it not? The powerful Uchiha, and the descendant of a great hokage fight at the valley of the end, as two had once done beforehand..."

"Perhaps it is more of a...wait a minute...a descendant of a great hokage?" Sasuke said. 'Naruto...?'

"You do not know?" Tobi let out a brief sigh. "Uzamaki Naruto is the Yondaime's son. The fourth gave his life and sealed the demon in his own child so that Naruto would be raised a hero, but...it did not work out...did it?"

Sasuke was shocked. He could not believe one of the greatest hokages to have ever lived was in fact Naruto's father. More importantly, how did Tobi know all this? And did Naruto even know this? 'Does Sakura even know...?'

"Now, you have the chance to destroy Akatsuki Sasuke, if you come with me, we can do it. But we need to leave now, so that I can tell you the rest of our plans."

Sasuke did not understand this situation at all. "I don't..." He felt a hand on his shoulder. Sasuke stared at Tobi in surprise.

"Remember all those days of feeling along, feeling helpless? You are not that person anymore...I am like your family now, and together we can stop Akatsuki and live our life the way we want to. And better yet, we can use Akatsuki's greatest weapon in order to destroy them..."

Sasuke could only imagine the thought of leading his own life without Akatsuki, without his brother...and a fellow Uchiha, who helped make it happen...it all sounded so...happy. Something he craved for as well as power. "What's the weapon?"

"You will know in good time...now, what do you say?" Tobi asked, removing his hand.

"Alright, let's go."

-----

When Sakura saw the ceiling destroyed her heart dropped to her stomach. "Sasuke!" She darted out of the small prison, noted the guards lying dead on the floor, before heading off towards the pathway which led out of Konoha. She sped through the trees. 'No, not again, don't you dare!'

She ran so fast she did not notice Sasuke standing just ahead and ran into his body. She took a step back.

"Sasuke! What are you doing?" Sakura exclaimed.

"I knew you'd come, a woman's intuition is perhaps more powerful than a ninja's sense," he joked, however he meant it honestly.

Sakura was on the verge of shoving him in anger, but she remained calm. "Where are you going? You told me you were-"

"Wait for me," Sasuke said suddenly, causing Sakura to pause.

"What?"

Sasuke gave her a slight smile, or was it a smirk? His eyes narrowed into that usual 'Sasuke stare' as his oynx eyes penetrated in the moonlight. "I said wait for me..."

"I heard what you said, I just don't _understand _what you said," Sakura told him, clenching her hands in a fist before pressing them against her chest.

"Look, I'm not exactly an expert when it comes to being honest with my feelings..." Sasuke admitted. "But if you can, I would like you to wait for _me _to come back and we can start the life we want...I guess..."

Sakura felt slightly confused. 'Why not now?' She could not read Sasuke's mind, but the most important thing was he wanted her and that made her feel relieved. "I...can do that."

Sasuke nodded once. "I will come back," he insisted. "But I have something to do first."

"What is it?" Sakura went on. "How long will you be? Will you be okay? Is it Akatsuki you're after? Please don't go back you could-"

He pressed a finger against her lips to silence her. He said nothing more as he turned on his heel and left, soon, the darkness swallowed him and Sakura was alone to ponder on if he ever was to return...

----

**Tell me what you think and thank you for 115 reviews!!!! Thanks to all of you reviewers!!!! I am so glad I am writing again, I have missed this so much but now I can so keep expecting those chapters!!! And keep reviewing!!!**


	21. Prepare to feel

**Chapter 21**

**Yaay 21 chapters and more reviews, thank youuuu to those who gave me uber compliments ! **

Sasuke and Tobi walked along the pathway in silence. Tobi noticed Sasuke's frown, as if it were glued to his face.

"What is it?" Tobi asked.

Sasuke raised his eyes. "I don't trust you, so let's not get too chatty."

"I never asked you to trust me, but don't forget you agreed to come along," Tobi said.

"I was tied to a chair, this was the better option," Sasuke snapped.

"No..." Tobi said simply.

Sasuke had many questions he wanted to ask Tobi. He did not trust him but he knew he had answers. "Is it true about Naruto being alive?"

Tobi hesitated. Since Sasuke was standing on his left he could not see the one eye, which crept out from the mask he wore. It was as if Sasuke was talking to a giant...lollipop? _'What is wrong with you Sasuke?'_

"I don't know if I can tell you that," Tobi admitted. "But he is the weapon we need in order to stop Akatsuki..."

Sasuke feld a tinge of jealousy. "And why is that?"

"We need to remove the jinchuuriki from his body in order to complete the weapon Akatsuki have been...awakening so to speak, then we can use it against them."

Sasuke stopped in his tracks causing Tobi to pause and turn around and face his companion. "You have a problem with that?"

"Hn...won't removing the jinchuuriki kill Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Do you have a problem with that all of a sudden?"

Sasuke hesitated. "I take it Naruto is alive?"

"More of a half sleep. We kept him in stable condition," Tobi said, going againat the leader's wishes for that to remain secret.

"What do you mean? Did you kill him?"

Tobi shook his head, he was growing tired of all the questions Sasuke was asking him. "We have been watching him and when we found him dying we began restoring his health."

"That can't be right," Sasuke said coldly, as he remained standing still. "Sakura said she saw his body..."

"Substitution jutsu," Tobi said simply before continuing to walk on. "You can't turn back now."

Sasuke smirked as he walked along again until he caught up with Tobi. "It doesn't bother me whatever we have to do to destroy Akatsuki, even if we have to kill Naruto."

"There is one thing," Tobi said. "The Akatsuki will think you have joined them therefore it is only necessary that you take this..." Tobi handed Sasuke a scarlet ring, one which made Sasuke's blood turn cold.

"Is that...?" Sasuke could feel the chill across his hand as the ring sat there so solemnly in his palm.

"Yes, and now it is yours...for now," Tobi said. "It would suit you better anyway."

Sasuke clenched the ring in his hand until his knuckles turned white. "Aren't you risking a bit much, going against the leader yourself and all?"

Tobi chuckled, which threw Sasuke off guard. "The leader takes oders off of me Sasuke, you are quite naive aren't you?"

Sasuke's eyes widened. "But you're so..."

Tobi paused. "Yes...?"

"Weird..." Sasuke finished hesitantly.

"There are two sides to everyone and i decieve better than any other. You really think Deidara was my sempai? Well, even the rest of Akatsuki thought of me as a hyperactive knucklehead, but that was part of the act," Tobi explained.

_'Hn...sounds like Naruto...' _Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets. "So, you think you're Madara?"

"I'll let you be the judge of that...when you see what I can do," Tobi said simply.

-----

13 hours he had been gone. Sakura lay in her bed, unwilling to obide by the morning's law and start the day. She felt little emotion as she stared up at the ceiling, lying on top of her blankets. _'Sasuke...why did you leave...' _Sakura knew he wasn't alone. She sensed another chakra nearby and clearly Sasuke didn't want her knowing who it was. She sat up in her bed. _'Naruto...'_

-----

Tobi and Sasuke had approached a cave after a long time of silent walking.

"What I will show you...may shock you Sasuke," Tobi said, as he pushed aside a cave door, which seemed to appear out of nowhere.

Sasuke could feel the ground shake beneath his feet. "What's in there?"

"We have many hideouts dotted around the area in order to ensure if one hideout is found, there will be plenty more. This is just one of many, however, despite the appearence of its simplistic hiding, it is actually our most secure hideout..." Tobi stood by the dark hole.

Sasuke waited.

"After you," Tobi said finally.

Sasuke said nothing as he walked straight ahead, on alert in case it was a trap. When he entered, he was unsure of how to feel.

Tobi stood from behind him. "Feel anything?"

In the room, which surrounded them was a single bed, a light and what seemed to be a life support machine. Attached to many tubes and breathing on an oxygen mask was Naruto Uzamaki.

Sasuke swallowed. "I..."

----

**runs from angry readers who hate cliffes SEE YOU ON NEXT CHAPTER! DON'T HATE ME, AAAAAAH! lol, please review!**


	22. State of mind

**Chapter 22**

**Thx for all the reviews and i luv u too!!! Lol, for those who reviewed that, heehee anyway, this is the chapter we've all been waiting for...will Naruto ever wake up???**

**--**

Sasuke stared at figure lying in the bed before him. This person...could not be Naruto. He was pale, silent, so helpless. Sasuke could kill him with his bare hands if he wanted to. Sasuke could not finish his sentece.

Tobi noticed his companion's expression and tensed. Would Sasuke back down? "It's nothing, don't forget what happened between you two."

Sasuke smirked. "Hn...it doesn't bother me." He turned to face Tobi. "Why are you showing me this anyway?"

"It's time to wake him up," Tobi said.

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat. _'Seeing Naruto...after all this time?'_

-----

Sakura ran to Kakashi's house, banging on the door as the night crawled upon the sky, evoking darkness. After 3 tries, Sakura gave in and crashed open the door before rushing in. She opened the door to his bedroom and found him sitting up, preparing to open the door. Her eyes widened.

"Kakashi...your..."

Kakashi raised his eyes. "Hmm..?" He felt his face and gingerly paused. "Oh...not good."

Sakura could have fainted to the floor if she wasn't 18 years old. _'No way! Am I the first to see Kakashi's face?' _"Geez Kakashi, why have you been hiding your face all this time?"

Kakashi sighed heavily as he retrieved it from his bedside table and placed it on his face. "Well, that was the last time you will ever see it, and the last time you crash down my door in the middle of the night...you're really pushing it..."

"Your face isn't even that bad ya know," Sakura said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"More to the point...what are you doing here?" Kakashi asked.

"Sasuke has left...again...but he said he's going back. I think he is trying to stop Akatsuki," Sakura explained.

Kakashi widened his eyes. "Oh...joy..."

Sakura raised a brow. "Sarcasm really isn't intended for this situation, we need to help him!"

"What do you suppose I do?" Kakashi asked.

"Inform Tsunade, I'll disguise as one of your ANBU in a squad you can lead to save Sasuke," Sakura told him. "You know him better than anyone...anyone living that is..."

Kakashi lowered his head. "Well...how do you know he left?"

Sakura paused. "He was with someone, but I don't know who...he told me to..." She faded. "We have to go."

-----

Sasuke stood and stared at Tobi.

"You're starting to show more expression than usual," Tobi said, though he showed little concern. "I suppose you want to know how we wake him up..."

Sasuke said nothing.

"We need the sharingan, to put him in a state of mind and ask his inner self to wake up, however, he would not listen to me. I need you to use mangekyou sharingan on Naruto and go into his mind."

Sasuke nodded once. "If that's what it takes..."

"One question," Tobi said. "You have to kill your best friend to obtain it...how did you get that power?"

Sasuke was not expecting this question. He hesitated. "My brother...turned out to be...my best friend. Perhaps our childhood was still a happy memory to me, and I cut my bonds with Naruto, it's not like he's my best friend."

Tobi could understand that. Although brotherly love, he could not care less about. "Are you ready?"

Sasuke closed his eyes and opened them again, revealing his personalised mangekyou. Immediately he was transported into the mindset of Naruto. It was dark, but Sasuke had control over this world now that he was using advanced gen-jutsu. He could see a person a few metres ahead, his back turned to him. The outline of the spiky hair told Sasuke it was Naruto. Naruto was about the same size as Sasuke now.

"Naruto..." Sasuke said, his voice stern yet serene.

Naruto turned, his large eyes facing his old friend for the first time in over two years. "Sasuke?"

"Naruto, you have to wake up," Sasuke said, his voice stern.

Naruto noticed Sasuke's sharingan. "Is this real?"

"Of course it is idiot," Sasuke said, smirking.

"No way, what are you doing here when I'm trying to sleep, huh?" Naruto yelled. "I was having a good snooze before you disturbed me teme!"

"Naruto, if you want your chance to save the world, I'm giving it to you, but you have to wake up first, or you'll never be a hero," Sasuke told him. "So wake up, or I'll just have to be the hero..."

Naruto clenched his fists. "Hell no, there is no way I am going to let you save everybody, believe it! And since when were we talking without trying to kill each other anyways?"

"Look, a lot has happened since you've been gone, and I don't have time to tell you a lifelong story, so get your ass moving and wake up, or I'll have to beat the crap out of you. Again."

Naruto knitted his blonde eyebrows together. "Was that a dig?"

"Well, you are the weaker one," Sasuke said, crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

"What did you just say baka? I am not! You are weaker than I am!" Naruto protested.

"Who is the one asleep?" Sasuke said, before releasing his mangekyou. He opened his eyes once again, finding himself back in the room. He breathed out.

"Good job Sasuke," Tobi said.

"Yeah..." Sasuke said, resting his hands on his knees. "Well...that was easy enough, he's still exactly the same..."

Tobi nodded. "People don't change while they are in a coma."

Sasuke did not answer. He only watched Naruto to see if there was any sign of life. _'Sakura cannot know about what happens here, she would not understand the sacrifices people must make. If it means stopping Akatsuki, then this is what I will do.'_

----

**Sorry if this chapter was short, I bet you are waiting for Naruto's arrival, well we shall see in the next chapter, next should be longer btw and there is going to be a new plot forming for this fanfic, I felt like throwing it in here so keep your eyes open for any hints I may give out in chapter 23! Arigato!**


	23. Deception

**Chapter 23**

**131 reviews (last time i looked anyway) wow!!! thx soooooooooo much!!!! lol, im sure this is the chapter you've been waiting for, well, you can wait no longer :D! Here is chapter 23!**

Sasuke approached Naruto's sleeping figure, his fingers twitching. _'Wake up or I'll make you Naruto...'_

Tobi only watched, a smile hidden underneath his mask.

As if obeying Sasuke's command, Naruto's eyes fluttered open halfway. The oxygen mask still on him, he gazed at his surroundings. A blurred shadow was coming towards him, Naruto tried to adjust his sight so he could see better, but his body felt weak and he could barely do anything.

"He will recover," Tobi said quickly.

Sasuke paused and turned. "Do you even want him to recover fully?" Sasuke asked, raising his brow.

"Well, it would help if he could talk...why? Do you have a problem with him seeing you?" Tobi asked.

Sasuke shook his head as he glared at Tobi. "What would make you think that, hn?"

Naruto squinted. He recognised one of the voices, but he did not know where. "Sakura..." he whispered. It was the last person he remembered seeing before his mind going blank.

Sasuke raised his eyes as he turned to face his old comrade. "Well...he's talking..."

Tobi nodded. _'This is running very smoothly...' _Tobi retrieved something from the inside of his cloak. It was a second Akatsuki cloak.

Sasuke heard the noise as he faced back to Tobi. Noticing the uniform Tobi held in his hand, he swallowed. "What's that for?"

"You," Tobi said.

"No way," Sasuke said sternly.

"If we want to fool Akatsuki, you need to wear this," Tobi told him. "Same with that ring you have been keeping in your pocket..."

Sasuke hesitated as he pulled out the ring from his pocket and gazed at it.

"Well...?"

_'Naruto will really get the wrong end of the stick...' _Sasuke smirked as he placed the ring on the right ring finger Itachi once wore it on. It fitted him nicely, though he didn't plan on keeping it. Snatching the akatsuki cloak from Tobi's loose grasp, he hastily throwed it over himself.

"I can see you want to wear that thing for as little as possible," Tobi noted.

"Hn, let's just get this over with," Sasuke sneered. He walked towards Naruto.

Naruto could see a blur of red clouds against a dark...what was it? _'I remember that...the Akatsuki, right? What's going on here?' _Naruto raised his eyes to the face standing before him. He could not believe what he was seeing. Even though his face had matured, and his hair was slightly longer at the back and his fringe more choopy and messy-looking (**fangirls, you may drool**) it was Sasuke Uchiha. His smirk noticeable under the shadows.

"Sasuke...?"

"Naruto...you're awake," Sasuke said.

"So...you have finally decided to join us...hmm?"

Both Sasuke and Tobi turned round. They came face to face with the leader, still remaining in the auborn-spiky haired body.

"Hello Pein," Tobi said casually.

Sasuke stared at Tobi. _'Hn...guess he really is the boss of Pein...'_

"Tobi, you have somehow mangaged to get Sasuke on our side?" The leader asked suspiciously.

"Come on Pein, this guy wants to put his powers to good use, besides...he has been decieving Konoha for quite some time, he even killed Orochimaru for our own benefits," Tobi lied.

Sasuke said nothing at this, but only remained staring at Pein.

"Guess there are no hard feelings about your brother then?" The leader challenged the young Uchiha.

Sasuke chuckled. "If you want the real thing you should've just asked."

The leader chuckled back. "Perhaps...welcome to Akatsuki..."

Sasuke nodded. "I've already been welcomed."

"You bastard!"

Sasuke turned. His eyes widened only slightly, not enough for anyone to notice.

Naruto was sitting up in his bed, the oxygen mask hanging around his neck, his skin pale and his forehead glistening. But his blue eyes burned hatred into Sasuke.

"Naruto...you are awake," The leader said quietly. "Well done Sasuke..."

Naruto remembered Sasuke entering his mind. _'You can be a hero...' _"Are you playing around with me Sasuke? What's going on? What are you doing with these people? Have you joined your brother now, is that it?"

Sasuke sighed. "My brother...is dead."

Naruto widened his eyes as his heart skipped a beat. "No...no way!"

"I killed him, about two months ago, perhaps more," Sasuke said casually.

"So you're just gonna take his place with the people who let Itachi in in the first place?" Naruto screamed.

Sasuke said nothing. _'Naruto...you don't understand this is part of the act...'_

Naruto only just realised where he was. "Why...am I here? Where is Sakura? Where is everyone?"

"I really don't have time for this, Tobi, I'm sure you can handle it on your end..." The leader disappeared into a slither of smoke.

Tobi sighed. "Sasuke, we have important things to do..."

"Right..." Sasuke turned to leave with Tobi.

"Answer me!" Naruto persisted, as Tobi also disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks. "Sakura is safe and sound...don't worry, I wouldn't let anything happen to her."

Naruto widened his eyes. "Sasuke, what're-"

"Get some rest Naruto...you can't go on shouting at me forever, you barely have enough strength to sit up..."

He was right. Naruto lay back down on the bed. "Why Sasuke?"

"A ninja must see through deception Naruto..." Sasuke said, before disappearing into smoke.

Narout glanced at the spot Sasuke had been standing. _'When my brain starts woking I'll try and figure out what the hell you meant by that...'_

-----

Sakura sat on a bench, waiting for Kakashi to return. '_Come on Kakashi...I've been waiting for an hour...'_

"Haruno Sakura..."

Sakura looked up hopefully, only to see an ANBU staring back behind his mask.

"Oh..."

"Well, don't look so disappointed to see me," he said, sitting down beside her.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked.

He removed his mask. Cheerful blue eyes and short brown hair in a ponytail greeted her. "It's me..."

"Oh...hi Isamu," Sakura said. "Haven't seen you since we went on that month-long mission."

"Yeah...it was about 3 weeks ago...and since then you've attempted to marry, got kidnapped by Akatsuk and worked alongside an S class criminal..." He smiled.

"Don't remind me...I don't even want to talk about it," Sakura said, hanging her head.

Isamu chuckled. "That bad, huh?"

Sakura shrugged. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm going on a mission with your former sensei," Isamu said.

"Oh, so am I," Sakura said brightly.

Isamu raised a brow. "That's quite impossible, you are not allowed on missions..."

_'Ugh, way to go Sakudumbell!' _"Oh...err..."

"Relax, I won't say anything." He winked.

"Won't you get into trouble...?" Sakura asked.

"Hey, I owe you for practically saving my life back in the land of wind, this is the least I can do," Isamu said.

Sakura smiled. "I...guess you're right. Does that mean Kakashi is assembling the team?"

Isamu nodded. "He told me to wait outside the hokage mansion but I was concerned about you so I came to check on you."

"Well that's sweet," Sakura said, as she stood up. "Well, I'll be waiting at Konoha gates for the rest of the squad to show up..."

Isamu also stood up. "Yeah, in your ANBU uniform right?"

Sakura nodded.

Isamu touched a strand of her hair, catching her off guard. "Mind you, you'll have to do something about this cherry-coloured hair, right?" He laughed before walking off.

Sakura hadn't even thought of that. She turned to face the sky above her. _'I hope I'm doing the right thing by coming after you Sasuke...'_

_----_

**Hope you liked the chapter, please keep reviewing, see you on chapter 24!**


	24. To be a hero

**Chapter 24**

**Hewo, quick question and be honest reviewers...do you want me to end this fic coz it's getting too long and speed up the chapters or not? Because I don't want to be boring you or anything...O.O please let me know when you review, thankies**

Naruto lay in the bed, trying to rebuild his chakra, even though he had only just recovered from a coma. If anything, he could escape, beat Sasuke into a bloody pulp and then ask Sakura what he had missing all this time. _'Does Sakura even know I'm here? And Sasuke...' _Naruto thought back to what he had said to Naruto earlier. _"And don't worry...I won't let anything happen to Sakura." _Naruto gritted his teeth together angrily. He had no idea what to do.

Suddenly, a figure appeared before him, once the smoke had cleared he saw it was Sasuke, holding a bowl of food. Naruto raised his brows at this.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto demanded.

"Come now Naruto, there's no need to be rude," Sasuke said, taking the liberty of sitting down on the bed. "Tobi asked me to bring this for you..." _'Or more like I asked...'_

"Well I'm not eating whatever that brown crap is, whcih is probably what that is anyway...you know...crap and all..." Naruto bit his lip. _'I'd kill for some ramen right about now.'_

Sasuke sighed. "It's full of proteins and vitamins, idiot. And don't ask me what this is, I only know it will recover your strength..."

"For what? Why do you want me to get my strength up, teme?" Naruto challenged him.

Sasuke lowered his eyes. He stared at the ground. "I asked you to be a hero...remember?"

Naruto raised a brow. "Huh? What's this about now?"

"Would you just listen for once?" Sasuke yelled at him. "The Akatsuki are going to draw out the kyuubi spirit..."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Huh? You'd help them do that? You crazy son of a-"

"Let me finish..." Sasuke said coldly. "I can't say much considering of the situation but...you were put on this earth to be a hero..." Sasuke thought of how the fourth was Naruto's father. "I have hidden myself in Akatsuki. I will use their weapon against them, your kyuubi will be the finale to the demon they have been awakening for so long. In order for me to destroy Akatsuki...I need you to die."

Naruto's eyes widened. "W...whaaaa...?"

Sasuke sighed heavily. "If you die, the Akatsuki can be stopped, simple as that, it's the only way...the Yondaime would have wanted this."

"How do you know what the Yondaime wants and what would make you put yourself in this position, huh?" Naruto asked him, clenching his fists.

"Naruto...I don't have time for this..." Sasuke stood. "It has to happen...wether you like it or not..."

"You said you wouldn't hurt Sakura no matter what, so killing me would hurt her, don't you think, you bastard?"

"Naruto...Sakura thinks you're dead."

Naruto's body began trembling. "What...what did you say to her Sasuke?"

"Eat." Sasuke disappeared once again.

Naruto was shaking with anger. He hated Sasuke more than ever, and yet, he did not understand what was going on with him. What exactly was he planning? He couldn't get Akatsuki all on his own...could he? _'He killed Itachi just recently...did that change him? Has he become his brother or something?'_

_-----_

Sakura banged on Ino's door impatiently. She had been standing there for 5 minutes when she was supposed to be waiting by Konoha gates. Finally, Shikamaru answered the door.

"Shikamaru, finally! Where's Ino?" Sakura asked him, hands on hips.

"She's been attempting to cook a stir fry for about 50 minutes..." Shikamaru said, yawning.

"Doesn't a stir fry only take like 3 minutes?" Sakura said.

"My point exactly," Shikamaru said. "What do you want her for?"

"I need to cover up my hair somehow," Sakura said quickly.

Shikamaru shook his head. "Do I even want to know why?"

"Um..."

"Never mind-INO!" Shikamaru called as he trudged away from the door.

Sakura heard clashing and banging before Ino tumbled out of the kitchen.

"Oh, heheh, hi there Sakura," Ino said, tripping over her own foot.

Sakura sighed. "Hey Ino, hope I didn't catch you at a busy time or anything..."

Ino glared at Sakura. "Oh no, I was having a nice bath and getting a foot massage from my wonderful boyfriend," she said sarcastically.

"Okay...well, I kind of need your help, I need to cover up my hair..." Sakura said.

Ino laughed. "Finally realised that pink as a hair colour is utterly ridiculous, huh billboard brow?"

Sakura clenched her fists. "Oh you're so hilarious...Ino pig!"

Ino laughed again. "Well since I'm an expert on the whole beauty thing, I'm sure I can help you..." She dragged Sakura into the house. "So, why do you want to change your hair anyways?"

"Um...well, just to try something new," Sakura lied.

Ino nodded. "So...what exactly do you want?"

Sakura shrugged. "Anything that will cover my hair up..."

"I have the perfect thing!" Ino exclaimed, diving into her closet.

(some moments later...)

"You look...great..." Ino said eventually.

Sakura stared at Ino blankly. "Ino, I was expecting hair products, wigs not..." Sakura stared at the mirror in front of her. "A hat!"

Ino blinked. "You don't want to dye your hair, do you?"

"Of course not..." Sakura protested. "But a hat? Seriously?"

Ino placed her hands on her hips. "I'm a busy woman, I have a Shikamaru to cook for...he promised to help me relax later..."

"Okay...gross...thanks for that," Sakura said, flinging the hat off of her head. "What do you propose I do huh?"

Ino thought for a moment. "A konoha bandana?"

Sakura paused. "You mean like the leaf headband, except they cover the whole of the head?"

Ino nodded brightly. "Shikamaru was given one, but he prefers to wear his round his arm so he hid it away somewhere in his closet."

Sakura shrugged. "I suppose that could work."

Ino rushed off for a few seconds, before coming back with a dusty bandana in her hand. "Tada..."

Sakura took the bandana and inspected it. "A little dusty...but...it works better than the hat..."

Ino raised a brow. "Hey, I think the hat is cute."

Sakura put her hair up, before placing the bandana over it. "Well...?"

"It makes you look like a man, and with the mask on...you'll look even more like one, after all, your chest is practically non-existent..."

"Hey, mine are bigger than yours!" Sakura screamed.

"Pfft, yeah right," Ino snapped.

"You are so dead and thank you for the headband!" Sakura shouted before storming out of the house.

Shikamaru watched her leave. "Ino, what's bigger than what exactly?"

-----

Sakura waited by the Konoha gates in her ANBU uniform. Judging by the time, she would not have to wait long.

"Is...that Sakura?" Isamu said, walking towards her the moment she got there.

"Oh, how late am I?" Sakura asked, staring at the sun in the sky.

"Not very...Kakashi is just dealing with some last minute problems, he'll be over with the rest of the squad...so, may I ask, why are you tagging along?" He leant against the gate beside her.

"Sasuke is a former teammate of mine and he could be in danger. With Naruto gone it's up to me," Sakura explained.

Isamu nodded. "That's very...good of you."

Sakura nodded. "Yeah...I guess..."

She stared at Isamu. She never realised what a nice person he was...

-----

**Please review and tell me what you think, thankies!**


	25. Hunting the hunted

**Chapter 25**

**Hi, for those who didn't in their reviews, PLEASE let me know if you feel this fanfic is getting too long because i don't want to be boring you, or if you are happy with the length then, yay! anyway, next chapter, WARNING, CONTAINS SPOILERS ABOUT NARUTO'S PARENTS but i've probably spolied enough by now anyway **

Kakashi stood in Tsunade's office waiting for her last words before he could catch up with the squad he recruited and leave immediately.

"One thing Kakashi..." Tsunade said, massaging her temples. "Tell...mm..." She thought about it. "Tell Sakura the truth about Naruto."

Kakashi's eyes widened. "Why would you want me to do that?"

"Sakura has lost a lot of people, Naruto...Sasuke...she deserves to know, I think it is time," Tsunade said. "It will answer a lot of questions for her anyway." She pressed her hands against the desk and stood. "I will not hold you up any longer, go get Sasuke."

Kakashi nodded, before disappearing. The moment he did so, a person came from the shadows, a mask over their face. Tsunade knew this person as one of the hunter nin's most skilled shinobi.

"If Sasuke gets away, kill him. I can't afford my squads to run after someone who doesn't need to be found. Sasuke has become tiring and who knows what kind of information he is giving out to our enemies."

The hunter nin nodded. "I will...take care of this personally."

-----

Kakashi found his squad by Konoha gates. In total, including Kakashi, there were 6, which means they could split off into teams of 3 and search for him faster. "Right, we are looking for Sasuke Uchiha and we are expecting he has companions. Your main priority is finding him." He noticed Sakura's green eyes in the small crowd. "Will we set off into basic teams of 3. I will be taking Isamu and you with me." He pointed to Sakura. "The leader of the next squad will be Regi, a member from the Inuzuka clan, so he can track Sasuke's scent. With that, I'll allow your team to head off first."

The team nodded once before setting off through the gates. Kakashi breathed out as he stared at Sakura.

"Isamu knows by the way," Sakura said.

Kakashi understood. "Sakura, I need to speak with you for a moment...over here please?"

Sakura nodded as she gestured for Isamu to wait. "What is it?"

Once they were out of earshot, Kakashi cleared his throat. "There is something I need to tell you about Naruto..."

Sakura widened her eyes.

-----

Sasuke stepped outside, staring out into the cold rain as it hit his face.

"In the rain...standing like that...you look exactly like your brother..." A voice said.

Sasuke turned to face the shadow that stood by the doorway to the roof. "Hn...I guess no one would know that better than you...right Kisame?"

Kisame stepped out into the rain also, his large samehada resting against his back. "You are a member of Akatsuki and though I gravely detest you, you have become a useful asset..." he went forward and without warning shot a fist at Sasuke.

Sasuke caught it before it even reached a metre within his face.

"That's the difference..." Kisame said. "You catch my fist far away from your body as possible whereas Itachi...caught it about 5 inches away..."

Sasuke stared at Kisame in suprise.

"There is a difference in skill, but it is faint..." Kisame concluded, releasing himself from Sasuke's grasp.

Sasuke glared at Kisame. "Hn...that good at spotting these sort of things huh?"

"I knew your brother," Kisame said simply, before walking away.

Sasuke stared back up at the rain as a drop hit his eye. _'Am I doing the right thing by keeping this from Sakura?'_

"Sasuke!" Tobi called out impatiently. "Let's get Naruto and begin, we're ready now."

Sasuke was not expecting Naruto's fast recovery. "...fine..." He followed Tobi back into the building. _'Kuh...this is it, guess if this all ends well, we can control the demon and Akatsuki will be gone...'_

_-----_

It had been four hours since they left from Konoha. Sakura remained silent. She had removed her bandana now, knowing she was safe from being discovered. She stared over at Kakashi, he was also silent and a sadness formed a veil over his visible eye.

Isamu had a serious expression. He wanted to get Sasuke and drag his ass back to Konoha for what he had done. Filling Sakura's hopes up then taking them away. He would not allow that.

Sakura could not help but think about what Kakashi had told her.

_"Sakura...this is important, you must not say this to anyone," Kakashi said._

_Sakura nodded as she gazed over at Isamu who was waiting by the gate. "What is it?"_

_"Well there are a lot of things you don't know about Naruto...the reason I'm telling you this is because you are 18 now and with Naruto...gone...it is only right you deserve to know about him. The fourth hokage is...Naruto's father. His mother is called Kushina Uzamaki from the land hidden in the whirlpool. The yondaime wanted Naruto to be considered a hero."_

_Sakura's heart seemed to slow down. Come to think of it, Naruto resembled the Yondaime. "Why did you not tell me? Does Naruto know?"_

_"Sasuke and Naruto do not know," Kakashi answered calmly. "And I didn't tell you because it was the Yondaime's wish for Naruto to become the hero on his own without the infulence of the fourth hokage."_

_"But don't you know how happy it would have made Naruto to know he is the hokage's son?" Sakura asked. _

_Kakashi said nothing._

Sakura blinked, realising she had zoned out temporarily. "Where are we heading?"

"The village hidden in the rain is a possibility..." Kakashi said looking over at Isamu. "Sense anything yet?"

"It's faint...but the chakra is highly menacing," Isamu said.

Sakura stared ahead. _'Just what is that...?'_

----

**Hope you enojyed the chapter, please review, arigato! (sorry it was short)**


	26. Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto

**Chapter 26**

**Right, sorry if it took a while, I have been preparing for a festival and I have been making salmon skewers, lol! Anyway, on with the story...**

Sakura stared at Isamu to see if he could provide futher information. His face seemed to contort with thought.

"What is it Isamu-san?" Sakura asked him.

"It's...that chakra is so..." Isamu's head began throbbing. "I have never felt anything like it."

Sakura widened her eyes as she stared ahead. "How far?"

"about 5 km..." Isamu guessed.

-----

Sasuke gazed at his surroundings. It was a sinister place. He cast his eyes to Tobi, he gave him one simple look before staring at Naruto, who lay unconcious on the ground before them.

Pain waited for the two bearers of the sharingan to begin. "You two must start and we will continue once you have controlled the kyuubi."

Tobi nodded.

Sasuke noticed they were standing on stone hands. Sasuke on Itachi's place. He felt slight unease as he stared at Naruto. _'Is this...?'_

"Sasuke!" Tobi said suddenly.

Sasuke looked up.

"Activate your sharingan..." Tobi told him.

Sasuke did so. They did a hand sign as purple chakra began to seep out of them. Naruto's body began to lift off the ground, until he was centre with the missing-eyed statue. Soon, purple chakra also began to release itself from Naruto's eyes and mouth, so that he looked like a phantom. There was a chilling noise, which filled the room. The sound of the kyuubi...ripping from his body.

Sasuke did not know if he could control it, but all the eyes of the Akatsuki members were on him. Especially Kisame.

-----

Isamu suddenly collapsed onto a branch, out of breath. Sakura paused as she came to his side, placing a hand on his shoulder. Kakashi paused.

"I'm going to check the perimeter, you guys wait here, take a rest Isamu..." Kakashi said as he leapt off.

Sakura turned her attention back to Isamu. "What is it?"

"They are drawing out something...the Akatsuki. The chakra is familiar yet I cannot pinpoint it...I can feel the power of the sharingan, it is increasing. Whatever is going on, their chakra is so immense it is affecting my abilities to locate it," Isamu explained.

"The sharingan?" Sakura repeated in surprise. "Do you mean...?"

"There is more than one for sure..." Isamu paused. He gazed at Sakura's eyes as they began to glisten. "I'm sorry Sakura..."

"I don't understand it...Sasuke..." Sakura punched the tree, splitting a hole through the tough bark. "Sorry...I should probably save my chakra..."

"How he could do that to you...when you have done so much for him...If I could, I would make him pay Sakura, but I will let you have him for this fight," Isamu said. "Just as long as you get revenge...right?"

"Revenge...doesn't solve anything," Sakura said. _'Wait for me...' _Sakura shut her eyes. "I just don't get it...what's the point in trying to love anyone if they just-" she broke off.

Isamu held her arm. "Sakura, you will find someone one day...just don't let him get in the way. You are stronger now, you can fight him and win."

Sakura gazed at Isamu in surprise. Then without thinking, leant in to kiss him...

"We need to get moving," Kakashi said suddenly, not noticing what had happened. "Come on, let's go."

Sakura leant back, embarrassed. "Right..." They jumped off and headed forward.

-----

Sasuke could feel his chakra leaving his body, yet he felt powerful. His sharingan was controlling the kyuubi...almost...

"We are ready to use mangekyou," Tobi said to Pain. "And then the rest of you can join..." He nodded to Sasuke, Sasuke nodded back.

"Mangekyou sharingan," they said together.

They entered the the dark world together. Sasuke had seen this place before. A large gate stood before them, a red bubbling chakra began to seep through the gate's claws.

"So you're finally letting me out..." The chakra spoke menacingly.

"Only on certain conditions," Tobi said confidently as the demon fox fully appeared in front of him. The demon fox's eyes widened.

"You..." the fox snarled. "I remember you..."

"Then you will remember that you must obide by my rules," Tobi said sternly.

Sasuke lowered his eyes.

"And Uchiha Sasuke, who has as much potential as the one standing before me...you could perhaps become the soul heir of the Uchiha clan..." the fox said. "You can compress me so easily after all..."

"Leave the boy out of this," Tobi said sternly.

Sasuke glared at Tobi. He was no boy.

The fox chuckled. "What are your terms?"

"You do what you wish with my permission," Tobi said.

"Do as I wish after 18 years of confinement...I am tempted to accept that offer..."

"Let's go Sasuke," Tobi said, turning around.

Sasuke remained staring at the fox's eyes. _'You who brought terror to Konoha...and yet can be controlled by mere Sharingan? Does that mean sharingan is more intimidating than...'_

The mangekyou was released. Sasuke blinked. He was back where he was. The kyuubi's spirit coming out more rapidly now.

"Right, let's do this," Pain said suddenly. The whole Akatsuki did a hand sign and soon purple chakra was flowing from their bodies.

"I take it that the kyuubi gave in to your wishes, hm?" Konan asked.

"It had no choice," Tobi said.

-----

Sakura ran faster now, she had no idea what was going on, but Kakashi had begun to look worried and even she could sense chakra she had not felt in a long time..._'Naruto!' _She was faster than Kakashi and Isamu now. Moving at a pace that may have matched Sasuke's. _'No way am I hesitating...I am going to stop this.' _ She could see the cave up ahead, exactly as Jaraiya had described it. Settled on the borders of the rain village. "We need to bust through this thing!"

"Shouldn't we find an opening?" Isamu asked, coming up from behind her.

"No time!" Sakura said.

"Then go straight through it Sakura," Kakashi said.

Sakura did not expect him to say that, however she gathered her chakra in her fist and aimed for the heavy stone. Increasing her speed, she dove a fatal blow into the rock, colliding against it like a bullet. The rock shattered, revealing a room, which made Sakura gasp. Chakra everywhere. A horrific statue and stone hands crawling from the ground. The statue had eyes...

Kakashi appeared from behind her. "This is where the rituals take place..." He said quietly.

Sakura was not listening. She was gazing at the body floating above the ground, his spirit being rippped out of him. Naruto...Sakura could not hold in her anger for Akatsuki. She could not believe all this time they had kept his body. "NARUTO!" Sakura screamed.

Akatsuki stared at the three who had broken through the cave.

"Hn...what inconsiderate timing," Pain said.

"Sasuke, take them out," Tobi ordered.

Sasuke raised his eyes at this. "Why me?"

"Why not you?" Tobi asked him.

Sasuke looked down at them..._'Sakura...what are you doing here?' _He could not move. If Sakura saw him dressed in Akatsuki uniform she would think the worst.

Sakura ran to the statue, hands outstreched. "NARUTO!"

"Sasuke stop her!" Tobi yelled.

Within a second, Sasuke appeared in front of Sakura, stopping her in her tracks.

"Move out the way or I'll..." Sakura widened her eyes. _'No...this can't be!' _"Sasuke...how..."

"Sakura, you need to leave or you'll be killed-"

Sakura punched him, so hard blood shot from his mouth. Sasuke turned to face her in surprise. "Want some more?" She punched him again and again. And he took it. "What are you, stupid! Fight me!" She went in to punch him but he clasped his hand round her fist.

"Sakura, this isn't how it looks, turn around and walk away!" Sasuke hissed so the others could not hear.

"This isn't how it looks huh? Naruto is alive and you never told me! And you're wearing...that uniform and your brother's ring and you're drawing the kyuubi out like...like you ARE Itachi!" Sakura cried. "You're just like him! You are him!"

Kakashi pulled Sakura away from Sasuke. "Save Naruto," he whispered. "Sasuke...I don't know what your game is but it will not go on like this. I'm going to have to kill you."

Sasuke glared at him. "Kakashi...that is not my intention." Kakashi and him began to fight.

Tobi sighed. "Well, it seems we should-"

"We can't break it," Pain said. "Without Sasuke, it is already slowing down, we can't hold this without the sharingan. Konan-you go."

Konan nodded before disappearing. She appeared in front of Sakura. Sakura glared at her and immediately went in to fight.

Pain looked down on them. "Only 15 minutes left...this is going much faster than the other jinchurriki...this kyuubi must be eager."

----

**How was it? Lol! I enjoyed writing this chapter! Hope it was good, let me know in your reviews, thankies!**


	27. Naruto?

**Chapter 27**

**Right, hope you liked the last chapter, thank you for the reviews!!! And have you seen naruto manga 379??? It is so good!**

Sakura punched Konan before running to Naruto. _'Naruto...'_

_Flashback_

_"Sakura-chan! Hang on!" Naruto screamed, grabbing her hand as she toppled from the bridge._

_Sakura looked up at him in surprise. "Naruto! This bridge can't hold us both, go!"_

_"I'm not leaving you Sakura-chan, a promise is a promise..."_

Sakura blocked out the memories as she reached out her hand to his fingertips, just grazing them as she was pulled down by Konan. Sasuke watched Konan while blocking Kakashi's attacks. Konan was too strong for Sakura. He knew that. Konan kicked Sakura in the gut, before using a unique origami jutsu. The paper sliced Sakura in the arm. She winced but did not give up. Konan had her cornered. She did a jutsu, this would hit Sakura for sure.

"Sakura!" Isamu screamed.

Sasuke could no longer keep undercover. He ran to Sakura and blocked Konan's attack, his akatsuki cloak sweeping across the side of his leg. Konan stared at him in anger.

"What do you think you are doing?" Konan demanded.

"You're not hurting her," Sasuke said sternly.

Sakura gazed up at him, so confused. Just then, Tobi appeared in front of Sasuke and punched him.

"It is almost done..." Tobi said. "There is no use for him anymore..."

Sasuke looked up from the ground, wiping the blood from his lip. His heart seemed to drop in realisation.

Sakura stared at the two Uchihas, she wanted to know what was really happening. What was going on? Sasuke protected her, yet he is in Akatsuki, yet he told her to wait for him, yet he is killing Naruto? Sakura could not begin to understand what was going on.

"You-"

"A ninja must see through deception," Tobi interrupted him, seeing Sasuke's crimson eyes fade to oynx. "We needed your skills Sasuke, I told you we would use this weapon to destroy Akatsuki and you could go back to your life...but...the thing is, with Akatsuki being so successful there is no point in going against them. Besides, I have my place here and as much as we would have wanted such a powerful ninja on our side, we already have one Uchiha in Akatsuki."

Sasuke clenched the ground, creating cracks beneath his fingers. He screamed in anger as he lunged himself at Tobi, knocking him to the ground and punching him several times. When Tobi managed to evade, Sasuke used a fireball jutsu, over and over again until Tobi's cloak was charred.

"You have a fiery temper, hn..." Tobi teased, smacking the fire off his sleeve. "But you can't hurt me."

Sasuke surged chidori from his fist and punched Tobi, skin crackled and Tobi was sent crashing into a wall. Sasuke breathed heavily. He activated sharingan once again. _'He tricked me...he won't get away with it!' _Sasuke could read Tobi's movements however since Tobi could read Sasuke's movements, they were simply blocking attacks.

Sakura had no time to watch them. _'But...I think I understand now...' _Sakura turned round. The fortunate thing was the Akatsuki members could not move from their places, usually they could but the kyuubi's strength was so immense they had to control it. She had to stop them but she had to do it without touching Naruto otherwise Konan would stop her.

Kakashi, pushing aside his differences rushed in to help Sasuke. Just then, the rest of the ANBU squad appeared. Immediately, they joined the battle, attacking Konan. Sakura was open for a clear shot of getting Naruto to safety...but how?

"Sakura! Break the statue!" Sasuke screamed as he dodge Tobi's jutsu.

Sakura said nothing as she ran straight to the statue without hesitation. She concentrated all her chakra to the soles of her feet, feeling the adrenalyne pumping through her body as she flipped over, allowing her feet to slam against the stone and split under the pressure; flipping over again, she landed on the ground and stared up at the damage.

The leader widened his eyes in anger. He had no choice but to sacrifice another member as he continued the jutsu. "Kisame, stop her!"

Kisame did as he was told. He used his Samehada to absorb her chakra, leaving her not enough power to break the statue even more.

Sasuke could see the damage that had been done. _'What do I do now...' _Everything seemed to slow down as he took in his surroundings. Kakashi fighting Tobi and Isamu running in to help. Three other unrecognisable ANBU attacking Konan. Sakura one on one with Kisame. Naruto...

_Flashback_

_"Naruto don't let your dream die..."_

_"You have become...like a brother to me."_

_"I will drag you back to Konoha if I have to!"_

_"Sasuke, why didn't you kill me, huh?"_

_"You ok? Scaredy cat..."_

_"Sasuke is way cooler-I mean better than Sai!"_

_"Naruto...I want to fight you..."_

_"Naruto, you are too late...it all ends here..."_

_--_

Sasuke stared at Naruto's dying body and frowned. _'After all we've been through...and yet it all ends like this...or does it?' _Sasuke ran to Kisame. "Sakura! Save Naruto! I'll keep you covered!"

Sakura was not happy with Sasuke, but at least he was taking her side...again. Sakura simply allowed Sasuke to attack Kisame while she once again ran to Naruto.

"Just grab him!" Sasuke shouted.

Sakura ran up the statue, jumping from either side and reaching out to Naruto. She pulled his body away from the winding chakra and fell. Unable to think of a plan, she collided to the floor with Naruto in her hands. He was pale and his skin was deathly cold. "Naruto!" Sakura screamed, shaking him violently. "Naruto!"

Sasuke tried to ignore her cries as he pummelled Kisame without mercy. _'This is for all you have done...being with my brother, laughing at the fact he wiped out the Uchiha clan...the fact that you attacked Sakura...' _His cursed mark began to crawl across his skin. He could not tempt himself to use it unless completely necessary.

Sakura held onto Naruto in the midst of this terror. The leader, jumping down to attack her...everything, like a haze under her jade eyes. It was a deathly blur. All she could do was clutch onto Naruto's head, his blonde hair threading through her fingers. Her other hand holding his hand...waiting..."Breathe...Naruto...don't leave me...don't leave me, I'm so alone without you Naruto...please...you are...so...precious..." Tears ran down her face. "Naruto, just don't die again!" She opened her eyes...

_'What was that noise?'_

_----_

**once again runs from fanfic readers Don't hurt meeeeeeee!!! lol, but review and i'll update within two days for 100 certain...deal??? please?**.


	28. The love you lost, again

**Chapter 28**

**Thanks for your reviews, i got some really nice compliments and I am so greatful for them ! and for those who wanted to tie me to a tree and make me watch while you all eat sushi (worst torture) you have to admit...cliffes are necessary but a pain in the butt and thanks for the advice ****sasukerules**** XD! (there's a lot of skipping between characters again but like I've said before, it isn't confusing)**

Sakura could hear a noise...a faint thudding sound. It was her heartbeat...Sakura paused. _'It...'_

The leader grabbed her by the neck and threw her into a wall, sending rocks crashing into an oblivion. She fell amongst the debri, a cut on her head and bruised legs. She shook it off and went for the leader as he tried to take Naruto away. "STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" She screamed, lunging forward and rolling to the ground with Pain. As they wrestled, Sasuke was able to knock Kisame unconscious, before running to Sakura's aid. He skidded to a halt when he saw Naruto's body. Lying there...helpless, the same face the day he lay before Sasuke at the valley of the end.

Sasuke knelt beside his old friend and checked his pulse. Nothing. Sasuke lowered his head so that his bangs dropped over his face. His eyes began to sting.

----

Isamu could see Sakura was in trouble. He ran to help her, raising a fist to Pain. He managed a punch but it did less damage as Pain brought a harder blow back, sending Isamu to the ground. He flipped back upwards again and used an earth style jutsu to tie the leader's legs. It was a powerful jutsu and Yamato had taught him it.

Sakura gazed at him with sadness. "Isamu..."

"Save your friend," he told her, struggling.

Sakura ran to where Naruto lay, trying her best to ignore Sasuke who was just opposite her.

"Who is he?" Sasuke asked, still hiding his face.

Sakura glared at him as she attempted to try and heal Naruto internally. "We're close..." That was all she could say. She pressed her hand against Naruto's chest. "Wake up godamnit!"

Sasuke stared at her, his heart ached as he saw her desperation and resillience. _'She won't give up.' _

"Wake up!" Sakura shouted again.

--

Pain smirked at Isamu. With one simple hand movement the jutsu faded away and he controlled his chakra before punching Isamu in the jaw. The noise of the crack was ear-splitting. Isamu was sent crashing straight through a wall and hurdling down one side of a cliff which led to a lake below.

Sakura saw what happened. Her heart lurched. '_Kuh...what can I do?' _She darted her eyes from Isamu to Naruto.

"Go," Sasuke said. "He'll die otherwise..."

Sakura stared at him in surprise but had no time to argue. She ran to Isamu's falling body and dived straight into the river after him...

----

Kakashi had gathered a powerful paper bomb that could explode this place apart...the question was when to set it off. He had to get Naruto out...but Sasuke? Kakashi lowered his eyes as he dodged another attack. He had no choice. "Sasuke, get Naruto out of here!" Kakashi had no idea if he would but to his relief, Sasuke hauled Naruto over his shoulder and ran out of the cave, dust skittering behind him.

Kakashi nodded to his fellow ANBU before opening up a scroll and doing several hand signs, then ran off to the nearest exit.

----

Sakura felt the collision of the icy water as she opened her eyes. Her hair tangled around her face as she frantically searched for Isamu. _'Left...right?' _She looked below and could see a pale hand sinking to the depth. She swam down, kicking her legs and moving her belly like a serpent in order to reach him faster. She could see his jaw was bleeding. She grabbed ahold of his hand and turned to face upwards. The water was cold and made her wounds sting. Suddenly, from above a large cloud of dust filled the air and plunged into the lake, hurting her eyes. An explosion had been set off and she could only fear the worst. Her eyelids flickered. _'I'm losing breath...'_

----

Sasuke felt the heat of the explosion as the force took him and Naruto off their feet and sent them crashing into a tree. The tree toppled over. Sasuke lay with Naruto on top of him (not in a rude way narusasu fans, lol) and was crushing his bladder. He winced as he rolled Naruto off of him. His body was as limp as a rag doll.

Kakashi jumped to where they were both lying. "That explosion would not have killed them...but it will be enough to buy us some time..." He watched Sasuke pull off his brother's ring and throw it over the bushes. He then ripped off his Akatsuki cloak to reveal his normal attire underneath.

"Why did you do that Sasuke? Team up with Tobi?"

"He...told me...that he could destroy Akatsuki. But the only way was if we used their weapon against them. We needed Naruto so I decided if Akatsuki were gone it would be better...right? I thought it would be better off for everyone if you knew Naruto was dead. But at least the statue is destroyed."

"It isn't destroyed. They can use a special transfer jutsu in order to use it in different locations. We are not that fortunate, it is not that easy," Kakashi said. He lowered his head. "Is Naruto..."

Sasuke widened his eyes. "Sakura? Where is she?"

"Sakura...ch...chan..." Naruto whispered. His fingers twitched as he slowly opened his eyes. He tried to move but Kakashi stopped him.

"You are too weak to move and you may be like that for a while...try not to move..." Kakashi felt so relieved to see Naruto gazing back at him after so long. He could not believe...he was here.

"Sakura..." He said again. He stared up at Sasuke, he raised a brow only slightly. "I'm...really...confused n-now."

Sasuke smirked. "A dobe like you is always confused.

"I'd punch you...if i could move my hand...teme..." Naruto smirked back. "Asshole."

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Yeh...If you weren't lying on my knees I'd kick ya."

Naruto reacted to that. "Gah! G-get me off...I'm...not lying on you like...some girl..."

Kakashi stopped him once again. "You can't move."

Naruto groaned.

"Nar...Naruto...?" Came a voice from ahead of them.

Sasuke looked up to see a very wet Sakura and Isamu leaning against her shoulder, his eyes half open. Tears filled her eyes. "Is it..."

"H...hey...Sak-ura-ch-chan...come over here so I can...see you..."

Isamu allowed Sakura to run to Naruto and skid onto the floor by his side. Sasuke caught the smell of her hair as she wrapped her arms round Naruto's neck and cried onto him. "Naruto I'm so gonna get you for dying!"

Naruto chuckled. "Yeh..."

Sasuke now had two people on his knees. Now he really needed the toilet.

"Don't ever...go on a mission without me," Sakura said, her voice muffled.

Sasuke lowered his head.

The rest of the squad gathered round them. Kakashi cleared his throat.

"Take Naruto..." He said.

Sakura stood and allowed them to lift his body gently and head off. She wiped her cheeks and smiled. "Well...we shouldn't stay here..."

Kakashi nodded as he began to walk forward. Sakura went back to Isamu and linked arms with him for support. They walked straight past Sasuke. Sasuke glared at the ground.

"Sasuke...are you coming?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke widened his eyes and turned round. "Uh...yeah..."

Sakura frowned at this, Isamu noticed it. Sasuke turned round and watched Sakura's back.

"Sakura," he called to her.

"Isamu, I'll catch up," Sakura whispered. Isamu nodded as he headed off with Kakashi instead.

"I'm...sorry I didn't tell you about Naruto," Sasuke said, giving in to his stubborn pride.

Sakura did not face him. "You were going to kill him."

"In order to stop Akatsuki," Sasuke said quickly. "I've done a lot for you-"

"Yeah, you've done a lot, you bastard," Sakura yelled at him, facing him. "Kakashi may want you to come back but I don't...I'm not waiting for you anymore...it's done."

Sasuke reacted to this. He had no one else if he didn't have Sakura. "But...I..."

"What?" Sakura asked him, turning back away from him.

"I think I'm in love with you Sakura...this constant need to protect you...I never realised all this time-"

"I told you I loved you more than anything Sasuke. How we could have revenge together...but that was a forgotten dream. How can I trust you now?" Sakura began walking ahead.

Sasuke was once again losing anything he ever loved. "It proves my point, doesn't it!" He shouted to her.

"What...?" Sakura paused.

"That you can't love without losing it afterwards...so what's the point? This is why I shut everybody out, so I wouldn't have to go through this again." He waited for her reply. She seemed to stand there for so long. The wind caught up, the leaves were ripped from their branches...still nothing. The sky ahead became clouded.

"Sasuke...we cannot stay here..." She headed off into the shades of the woods so that she was out of site.

Sasuke sat there on the ground, shaking with anger. Now, he was deciding whether he should follow...or just walk in the other direction.

----

**Whoop! this is a reasonable sized chapter I think, see you on chapter 29! Please review because I'll update tomorrow if you do!!!**


	29. Heir to the Uchiha clan

**Chapter 29**

**Thanks for your reviews once again!!! You all get cookies!!! I am going to have another BIG plot in this story, which may get some of you readers to fall off your seat, so watch out for it in the upcoming chapters...**

Rain. The rain village was full of it. The skies were crying. _'Am I still a ninja...? Emotionless? Able to see through anything...no...' _Sasuke stood. His body glistened from the rain. He narrowed his eyes.

"You are still here..." Tobi said, stepping from the cave.

"I've been waiting..." Sasuke said. He chuckled.

"You want the same thing I do, don't you? This is why you are still here, not following the others?" Tobi asked him.

"I have been waiting for this moment since the day I found out about you and the moment you asked me to destroy Akatsuki. I knew I would get the chance to kill you." Sasuke admitted, turning to face him.

Tobi paused. "So, you have been planning this all along..."

Sasuke smirked. "There can only be one soul heir to the Uchiha clan, and for it to be me, you have to die."

Tobi said nothing at first, but he brought a finger to his mask in curiosity. "Madara and Sasuke, eh? You will get your fight, but I am not ready for you yet...but we will be seeing each other...soon..." He turned to walk away. "I must admit, you are quite the actor, I didn't see your plan."

"A ninja must see through deception, right?" Sasuke challenged him.

"A ninja must see through a lot more to understand the real reality of this world..." And with that, Tobi disappeared.

Sasuke glared at the spot he had been standing in. Then...before he could think of his next plan of action, he realised he was no longer alone...but whoever this was, it was not Tobi...

-----

Sakura ran just behind the ANBU squad. She could see the tiredness in Naruto's face. She frowned as she looked behind her. Sasuke was nowhere to be seen. _'He said he was coming...'_

Kakashi noticed Sakura's confusement but said nothing.

"We should take a rest, Isamu is hurt," Sakura said.

Isamu nodded. They landed into a clearing. Sakura began healing Isamu's wounds.

"Sakura," he whispered. "You leant in to kiss me..."

Sakura raised her eyes. "I...it was just, um, sorry..."

"Don't be, I kind of...have had feelings for you," Isamu admitted.

Sakura said nothing, but forced a smile. "Well..."

Isamu kissed her on the cheek. For a few seconds, but it felt like minutes to Sakura. Her heart froze, she was unsure if she felt good about this or not. "Thanks for healing me..." He stood and walked to the other squad. Sakura sat there, her hand against the bark.

"What...about...Sasuke?" Naruto asked. He crawled over to his friend, his strength was regaining, but very slowly.

"Huh...oh Naruto..." Sakura was not used to talking with her best friend. "What about him?"

"I saw the way he looked at you when you hugged me Sakura," Naruto said, leaning against the tree. "He told me...I had to be a hero..."

Sakura's eyes became glassy. "What?"

"That by dying...in order to stop Akatsuki...I could become a hero...just like the Yondaime wanted m-me to grow up to be. That is what Sasuke said...he told me he wouldn't let anything happen to you. I think he has changed."

If Sakura had known...a single tear ran down her face. "About the Yondaime, Naruto..." She paused. Was this the right time for him to find out? Perhaps not. "Um, Sasuke killed Itachi..."

"I know," Naruto replied. "Where is he anyway?"

Sakura shrugged. "I don't know..."

Naruto lowered his eyes. "That guy is so good at getting away."

"In more ways than one," Sakura agreed. Everytime she had a chance with him, it somehow slipped away.

----

"Does it look like I am in the mood?" Sasuke asked the stranger.

"So you're the Uchiha." It was a man, no doubt. "I've been asked to take you out..."

Sasuke turned to face the assassin. It was a hunter-nin from Konoha. "Perhaps I'll send you in a bodybag and then Tsunade might get the message..."

The hunter-nin charged him but Sasuke was too quick. It was all too simple for him. Activating his sharingan, he was able to read the hunter's movements clearly. The hunter used curved daggers, clearly a personalised weapon of choice. Sasuke was usually used to throwing needles and kunai, but these were no problem to dodge. The hunter nin was skilled with wind techniques however Sasuke could easily repell them with his katon no jutsu, his most simplistic skill.

The hunter-nin was impressed to say the least, but he was used to taking out this kind before...he used mainly nin-jutsu, as Sasuke's strengths excelled in gen-jutsu and tai, he assumed he would get the upper hand.

Sasuke was growing bored. He had to prepare for his battle with Tobi. If he would live his life avenging, so it would be, clearly him and Sakura could never happen, but at least he could withold his family name and remain loyal to the name Uchiha. It was all he had now. He decided to use those precious daggers his opponent loved so much against him...

----

They reached Konoha within the hour. Kakashi immediately went to lady Tsunade to inform her of the news and ensure Sakura never had gone on this mission in the first place. Sakura, aside the risks, took the liberty of taking Naruto to his apartment. She knew what would make him feel better.

As he lay in his bed, she prepared him some instant ramen. All in complete silence, as if they had ran out of things to say.

Naruto could not bare it any longer. "So how are you?"

Sakura handed him the ramen as she sat down beside him. "Sasuke told me he thinks he loves me..."

Naruto nearly choked on his food, causing the pain in his body to increase slightly. "Kyaa! Really? Did Itachi knock some hormones into him?"

Sakura lowered her eyes.

"Ah...sorry Sakura-chan," Naruto said. "What did you say?"

"I told him we had to go," Sakura answered, quietly.

"Baka!" Naruto exclaimed, surprising Sakura.

"He tried to kill you Naruto...again! Why would you want me to return feelings for someone like that?"

"I don't know...what it is him...he's like my brother, right? But what he said about being a hero, and how he saved me from that cave even though he could have easily followed through with his actions...there's something different about Sasuke..."

Sakura smiled.

"And you didn't notice you gormless kunoichi!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura glared at him and he immediately stayed quiet. "I don't know what to do, but he didn't come with us so that's that..."

"And what are you going to do without the teme now? Go out with that ponytail dude?" Naruto asked her.

"Would you shut up," Sakura said laughing. "I'm just stupid, okay? I don't know what to do about all this anymore, I'm a terrible excuse for a shinobi."

"Things are going to be different now Sakura-chan...I got you, you got me, right? We'll be friends and who knows, teme might just come back and marry ya..."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Well, if he crashed my wedding I'm sure he can be in one..."

Naruto froze. "Whaaa...?"

"Oh, um, nothing Naruto, you just get some rest," Sakura told him, standing up. "I can't stay here anyway. You're going to see people tomorrow though right? Well, they'll be visiting, I'll try and get ahold of Hinata as well for you."

"Why Hinata?" Naruto asked, fluffing his pillows.

Sakura slapped her forehead. "Someone needs to knock some horomones into you too Naruto. See you in the morning..."

-----

The daggers were thrown onto her desk. Speckles of blood tainted them. Tsunade looked up and smirked.

"What am I to do with you?" She asked the person before her.

"He's dead Tsunade..."

"Quite impressive...very impressive...as I would expect from you of course..."

----

**Who killed who??? You will find out in the next chapter! Please review!**


	30. Telling Hinata

**Chapter 30**

**I'm sooo sorry this fanfic is long, but if you want i can shorten it, i understand some of you must be wondering when it is going to end already but don't worry, if i'm boring you i will try and stop :D, thanks for all your reviews and your constructive criticism, i have taken each suggestion into account and have tried to keep all you guys happy, aah! Lol!**

Tsunade sighed heavily. "I have been trying to keep my cool for a while now. Too much has been going on, you do realise if you stay I'm going to have to kill you." She smirked.

"I don't plan to stay," Sasuke said. "I want to make a deal with you..."

Tsunade glared at him. "You're in no condition to be making deals. Clearly you have forgotten who I am."

"I abandoned Konoha, you have no power over me anymore," Sasuke told her, taking the liberty of twirling one of the daggers round his finger. "I just need to go to my village and retrieve some provisions..."

Tsunade chuckled. "You expect me to believe that? After trying to kill Naruto Uzamaki?" Even mentioning the name left her feeling paniful memories of hearing he had died, and the disbelief that this was not even true.

"You clearly don't get what I've been doing all this time, huh?" Sasuke challenged her, leaning foward. "Naruto was the key in order for me to get what I wanted. After realising he was alive, it only made sense that I could give the false illusion I wanted to kill him, that way, for some time...my enemy would believe I had gained his trust, until I was ready to take my own plan in action. Of course, having Kakashi with his squad there was an added bonus, I wasn't exactly expecting help." He laughed again.

"Who is this enemy you speak about?" Tsunade asked him, standing up to his level. This Uchiha did not scare her in any way.

"No one you need to worry about it, I've got it under control," Sasuke snapped.

"Another reason why I hesitate in killing you. You still have feelings for your comrades and have killed quite a few Akatsuki members in your time, right? You are still useful to this village whether you have abandoned it or not," Tsunade told him.

"Do we have a deal? I leave here and never come back, I'll stay out of your way, you stay out of mine." Sasuke waited for her reply.

"Just as long as you don't plan on changing the deal to suit a certain kunoichi-"

"She doesn't concern me," Sasuke interrupted.

Tsunade saw the sincerity in his eyes. "You come back here, or cause any more trouble and I'll kill you personally..."

"Wouldn't want it any other way. You will find me gone by dawn." Sasuke left the office and headed straight for his old village.

-----

Sakura waited by the Konoha gates, letting out a large yawn. It was the least she could do. In her state, she couldn't possibly wait till morning to tell everyone...especially her. Tenten knew, Neji knew, including 7 of the rookie nine. 'Kiba and Hinata have been away on a mission and Shino has been taking a rest from his last one...' Sakura reminided herself.

She could see two figures in the distance. 'Finally. It's been an hour.' "Kiba, Hinata, hey!"

Kiba waved to her, as Akamaru walked by his side. Hinata also gave a small wave.

"Haven't seen you in 3 months Sakura, how've you been?" Kiba asked.

Sakura hesitated as she gazed over at Hinata. "Fine thanks...but a lot has happened since you've been gone...and there's one thing you need to know..." She bit her lip as she felt her eyes sting. "Naruto...is...is...alive..."

There was silence. Kiba was shocked but Hinata's face read it all, the love, the sadness, the relief and the shock.

"H...how?" Hinata asked.

"Long story," Sakura admitted. "Akatsuki had him."

Hinata put her hands to her mouth as she tried not to cry. "Naruto...is alive..."

Kiba patted his friend on the back. "Hey, you really cared about Naruto huh?"

Sakura wanted to stamp 'duh' on his forehead. "Hinata, you can see him first thing in the morning...okay? I just thought I'd tell you now...you know...?"

Hinata could barely speak. "Saku...sakura...is he okay?"

"He will recover," Sakura said.

Hinata nodded as she tried her best to conceal her emotions. "Right...I will see him first thing in the morning then..." Though she didn't move.

"Err...Hinata?" Kiba paused. "I'll see him too Sakura..." He began dragging the frozen Hinata along. "She needs her rest Sakura..."

"Okay, I'll be there too tomorrow," Sakura said, giving a small wave. She smiled. Hinata loved Naruto. The thought of not being able to be with the person you loved was heartbreaking, which made her think about how she was heartbroken. She hoped Naruto would find happiness with Hinata, if the baka knew how she felt. Perhaps she had to do something about it.

-----

Sasuke watched Sakura leave the Konoha gates. When he couldn't see her any longer, he went to the gates himself, heavily armed with his personal weapons.

Sakura turned around and saw him there. Her eyes widened as her instincts told her to call out to him. What was he doing here and why was he leaving? Again? She could only decide if she was to call out his name or miss her chance...forever.

The konoha gates opened...

Sakura breathed in.

The gates closed...

----

**Sorry this chapter was slightly shorter but I might want to focus the next chapter on some Naruhina, so I hope you don't mind, see you on chapter 31 and review!!!**


	31. When you say nothing at all

**Chapter 31**

**Konichiwa again, thanks for all your reviews!!!**

As the gates closed, Sakura thought about what it would be worth to stop him there and then. _'Looking at him more than a second I feel nervous, brushing against me and I can still feel it hours later, looking for him in the crowd even though I know he won't be there...' _She lowered her head. If they were truly to be, that would all change. Looking at him would make her feel excited, him brushing against her and she would feel it days later, looking for him in the crowd...and see him looking back. Those thoughts made her smile and the very idea of that never happening almost scared her.

She ran towards the gates, threw them open and ran across the pathway until she finally caught up with his figure, slightly further away.

"I love you!" She said, without thinking.

Sasuke stopped. "I know." He kept walking again.

"Do you think we will ever get our chance?" Sakura asked him hopellessly.

"Get some sleep," Sasuke said coldly.

Memories of him leaving like this came flooding back. "This isn't going to be another repitition of what happened then Sasuke, just tell me the truth...will we?"

"I have my own priorities to deal with right now," Sasuke answered.

"I would want you to take me with you but Naruto has only just got back," Sakura said.

"You have Naruto and that Isamu guy, you have no need for me, as I have none for you," Sasuke told her sternly as he kept walking.

"I'm sick of running around in circles! I'm sorry okay? But you tried to kill Naruto and-"

"You're wrong..." He interrupted. "You have no idea what my real intentions were, so immediately you assumed something because you think you know the real me. And how could you possibly love someone if you don't trust them?"

"I trust you to be you Sasuke. Be moody, be mysterious, say nothing, do that for the rest of your life, I don't care! Just as long as we can finally have what's ours. Don't you want that?" Sakura waited.

"I...don't particularly want anything..."

Sakura widened her eyes.

"However...things can change..."

"Sasuke, why can't you stay here?" Sakura demanded.

"I made a deal with Tsunade. I am never coming back. If you want to say anything to me, do so now, it may be your last chance," Sasuke said calmly.

Sakura's heart began to beat faster as she tried to think desperately on what she could do in order to get him to stay...just a little longer. "I don't know what you are going to do the moment you leave this place, where you will go and the path you will choose...but right now, I just wish we could run away somewhere, do whatever we wanted. For one night."

Sasuke remained still. "Wishing will get you nowhere...goodnight."

"Is that it? Why not goodbye? Is that all I get?"

"It's all I can afford to give right now. Maybe if it all goes well, I'll see you, but it's doubtful."

"But-"

"Sakura," Sasuke cut in once again. "There comes a point when saying nothing means more than saying anything...perhaps all you can do right now is watch me leave, then leave me forever. Forget I existed, move on with your life. I may not live to see me move on with you. Goodbye." And with that, he vanished.

Sakura stood there, knowing in many ways, he was right.

----

The next morning Naruto was up and lively...well, he was up. Out of his unmade bed and hobbling over to the toilet for a two years worth of peeing. After 20 minutes in the bathroom he limped back out again and boiled some water.

'Aah...the simple life, where's the damn microwave when ya need one?' Naruto thought to himself. He heard a knock at the door. A slight relief from the boredom. He opened the door to find Sakura, Hinata and Kiba standing in the doorway. He smiled brightly at them.

"Hey you guys! Haven't seen ya in...ey?"

He caught Hinata's look. Her naruto-looks-so-chiseled-and-muscular-now-that-he's-18 look. However, being Naruto did not understand it.

"Hinata-chan, Kiba, it's been a while, well, to me it feels like a month but apparently i've been out for years so what can I tell ya? Heheh..." He scratched the back of his head. "Err, Sakura-chan? Care to break the silence...?"

Sakura lifted her head. "Oh um, why don't we come in." She walked straight over to the table and took a seat, leaning her head against it with a saddened face.

Naruto gazed at her but tried to say nothing as he noticed Kiba staring at him with a forgotten look. "Good to see ya again."

Hinata said nothing as she hesitantly took a seat beside Sakura. Sakura came out of her daydream as she waited for someone to speak. The thought of Sasuke kept coming back to her and she was sick of feeling this way. "Excuse me, I need to use the bathroom..." She stood and left the room.

Kiba yawned heavily. "Hey Naruto, Akamaru is outside with one of Kakashi's dogs, mind if I go check on him quickly?"

"Check on a giant dog like him?" Naruto asked in surprise.

"You'd be surprised," Kiba said, giving a wave before leaving the apartment. _'Phew, the sooner Sakura gets out of the bathroom the less awkward it will be...hopefully Hinata can hold out for a few minutes.'_

Hinata widened her eyes as she gazed over at Naruto, who was fiddling.

"So um...Naruto, um, how have you been?" Hinata asked him.

"Haven't really had much time to tell," Naruto said, smiling.

"Oh, right, I forgot...sorry," Hinata said nervously.

"So Hinata, you look more mature now, ne?"

Hinata blushed. "In...what way?"

Naruto shrugged. "Meh, I don't know...just trying to think of something to say..."

Sakura would have glomped him but Hinata found it adorable. He was making an effort to say something, and better yet, using compliments to get the conversation going. Hinata smiled.

Naruto stood. "Well, it's good to be here, it's cool to see you again Hinata." He gave her a hug. Just a short, brief hug but for Hinata, time stood still and she froze. "Back in a minute, the ramen is done." He strolled over to the kitchen and prepared his food.

Hinata could not move. Her heart seemed to stop beating. She felt so surprised. Then she fainted. Naruto was completely oblivious as he taste-tested his ramen.

"Mm, Itadakimasu!" He began gulping it down.

Sakura came back in. "Gah! Hin...Hinata?" She gazed at Naruto. "Geez, not again Hinata..." For the first time in her life, she envied Hinata. Fainting after the slightest touch from Naruto, being able to have him so easily if only he wasn't so oblivious. If only love for her was that simple...if only...

----

**Still some Naruhina to continue and if you're getting tired with Sasuke leaving all the time, I am sorry!!! Lol! But it has to go in with the story!**


	32. Guess who is back

**Chapter 32**

**Sorry if the last chapter was short, sorry if I keep saying sorry (glomps self) will stop now, so-ANYWAY!!!!!! Please review **

_Sasuke sat on a bench in the Uchiha village. It was in the middle of spring and the cherry blossom trees were ripe as they hovered above his face, casting floral shadows against his skin. He was wearing a small smile and a dark Uchiha robe. _

_"Ah Sasuke-kun, you look so big," a warm voice said from inside his home._

_Sasuke looked up in curiosity._

_"How old are you? 18, yes?" His mother stepped out from the doorway, smiling brightly. She had not changed a bit. She stepped out into the light and stood in front of him. "Everyone says you look more like me than your father. It's because you have very soft features." She chuckled. "And yet you are masculine. But your pride comes from your father I think."_

_"M...mother, what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked her, gazing up at her._

_She sighed as she sat down beside him. "You are my son, my beautiful, stubborn, son. And like a son, you make mistakes, and like a mother I help you fix them. Do you see where I'm coming from?"_

_Sasuk laughed. "Hn..."_

_"Take that as a no..." his mother laughed. "You're running off again. You keep pushing Sasuke and I think it's time you settle down instead of wasting your life fighting for a thing you have already avenged. No need to keep chasing this matter any longer."_

_"Hn, you're talking about this fight with Tobi, aren't you?" Sasuke asked her._

_She nodded. "There is no need to continue with this. You are already the heir of the Uchiha clan, turn back and go home..."_

_"I have no home to go to," Sasuke admitted._

_"Your home is with her, right? Come on now Sasuke, I see the way you look at her..."_

_Sasuke blushed. "I am not talking about this with you..." He smirked. "My feelings are my own."_

_"You could start a family...have children. Combine clan-"_

_"What did you just say?" Sasuke said in alert, his eyes full of shock. "Why would you ask me to do something like that?"_

_"The Uchiha clan is dead Sasuke," her mother persisted, placing a hand against his cheek. "You can combine your clan in order to restore it, don't you see?"_

_"That's a lifelong commitment," Sasuke mumbled. "How would I be ready?"_

_She shook her head impatienty. "Sasuke! You love her! What changes? Turn back, go to Konoha, restore your clan, do not fight a battle you may lose. If you die it leaves the Uchiha clan in the hands of a criminal. Leave your pride and do what is right...after all..." She looked to the doorway. "They're coming and she can't protect him by herself..."_

_Sakura appeared in the doorway, wearing the same robe he was, her face showing desperation. She clutched the door in anger. "Sasuke...Haruchia..."_

_----_

Sasuke's eyes flashed open...

----

Sakura and Hinata went off to find some supplies for Naruto whilst he stayed home with Kiba. The best thing to do was to make a meal of celebration, unfortunately them 5 were the only ones who had the spare time to attend it. Sakura did not mind, the less the people, the less she would have to cook. She gazed over at Hinata. She wasn't feeling faint anymore, which was a relief.

"You know...I could ask him..." Sakura began, leaning forward, her hands clasped behind her back.

"Huh...ask who what?" Hinata asked shyly, biting her finger.

"Naruto..." Sakura continued. "I could ask him out for you..."

Hinata's eyes widened. "Kya, how did you know S-Sakura?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Geez, I'm no dumblell like Nardumbo back there, I have a brain, besides I used to be head over heels for S..." She paused. "The point is, why don't you just let me ask him?"

"He's only just got back...it, it would be too soon...it is nonsense, no I couldn't..." Hinata shook her head several times.

Sakura shrugged impatiently. "It's your loss...but who knows when the next girl will come along...and then you will miss your chance..."

Hinata gulped. "I-I didn't...um, think of that..."

"Then it's settled," Sakura said, walking ahead.

"W-what's settled? Sakura? Sakura!"

-----

Pein raised his eyes to the statue in front of him. "It was a hard thing to do for that old kunoichi..."

A pair of blue eyes appeared in the darkness. "She was the next best thing, hm."

"Preferably Sakura...then she wouldn't have left you in such a weak state," Pein answered back.

"My chakra will regain, hm," Deidara said, coming out of the shadows. "But I'm back, ne?"

Pein nodded once. "Hai...we will have to wait a little longer if we want to attack Konoha. Don't train, just rest. I can't afford to take too much time on this."

"Pein, I am growing impatient," Tobi said. "We have little time to accomplish such things, it's almost impossible." He chuckled. "So let's be quick."

"As fast as Deidara can manage," Pein agreed. "Don't take too long."

Deidara smirked. "Give me a break leader...I'll see what I can do, hm?"

-----

Two hours later and Sakura had come back with Hinata. Kiba and Naruto were reading something and laughing. The moment they walked in the door Naruto quickly shoved it under his pillow.

"Hey," Kiba said innocently.

"Sakura-chan, what kind of food you got?" Naruto asked.

"Come with me to the kitchen and I'll show you," Sakura told him.

Naruto followed eagerly. "What is it?"

"Hinata-"

Naruto's eyes widened. "You're cooking Hinata?"

Sakura glomped him. "Don't be such a baka!" She shook her head. "Listen, Hinata really likes you Naruto, if you know what I mean..."

Naruto paused.

"Do you want to go out with her?" Sakura asked him.

Naruto gulped. He gazed over at Hinata. He was nothing like her. She was so quiet and shy..."Err...Sakura-chan...?"

----

**A cliffe!!! MWAHAHAHA-anyway, sorry about the cliffe, I may as well start running, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	33. The leader's identity

**Chapter 33**

**Thanks again for all your reviews, i am thinking of doing a sequel to Heart's barrier, but more detail on what it is about will be on the last chapter (which will hopefully not be until a while) so please keep your eyes open, sankyu!**

**I would also like to take some time to thank all of you reviewers, I know my fanfic certainly is not the best on this site, but your reviews have made it feel like this story is important and a great achievement so thank you for taking your time to read chapters and to review, it's made me so greatful and i'm glad you have stuck by with this story. I hope that the sequel will be even better, as I have very interesting plans for it, so I hope you will look forward to that as well. Anyway, i'll shut up now!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Naruto paused. "I just...don't know."

Sakura wasn't expecting him to say that. "Naruto-"

"I've only just got back," Naruto interrupted. "I'm adjusting right now, if it would have been any other time then maybe but, I'm...kind of going through mixed emotions right now." He went through the food bags. "Hey, grilled shrimps and salmon skewers! Oooh, squid, even better!"

Sakura watched Naruto eagerly fish out all the food from the bags. She sighed. "She loves you...remember that..." Sakura yawned.

Naruto watched her. "Tired Sakura-chan?"

"Didn't get any sleep last night," Sakura admitted, stretching. "I'm fine..."

"Nah, you should get some sleep. Why don't you take a nap?" Naruto offered. "Hinata and I can cook." He winked at her.

Sakura appreciated his efforts. "Hey, do I sense a flirtation coming on?"

"Well, I may as well start thinking about it, ne?" Naruto chuckled.

Sakura walked over to the bed. "Hinata, Naruto needs your help with the cooking. I'm going to lie down for a bit."

Hinata looked over to Kiba who was already getting up and helping to prepare with the meal. Hinata nodded finally.

Sakura laid down on the bed and closed her eyes.

-----

_Sakura opened her eyes once again, to find herself within the mangekyou sharingan. She gasped slightly. _

_"Where am I?" She asked. She gazed at her surroundings. It felt like she was underwater, except she could breathe. Her hair was flowing around her and her skirt was fluttering like wings in the water. She was floating. "Where am I?" She repeated._

_"In here," a voice said. The said voice belonged to Sasuke, as he stepped from the shadows. He walked towards her, until all of a sudden, he began swimming and his bangs were flowing around his face. He had a small smirk._

_"Sasuke, what are we doing here?" Sakura asked him. "Why am I here?"_

_He was inches away from her now. "It's just a dream Sakura..." He said casually._

_Sakura raised her eyes. "A dream? I never dream about you anymore."_

_"The mangekyou sharingan can do all sorts of things..." He went closer. "Especially in one's mind..." He kissed her. It seemed everything began to burn. Within the water-illusion, it seemed to heat up and her mind went blank. All she could focus was the softness of his face pressing against hers. His hair moving across her cheek. Within the kiss she could only whisper one thing..."Sasuke...?"_

_He broke apart and gazed at her. "What?"_

_"Is this real or is it a dream?" She asked him as he placed his arms around her._

_"What do you think?" He kissed her again._

_'No...it can't be real...can it?'_

_----_

Naruto stared at Sakura with a raised brow as she smiled in her sleep and moved around a lot. "Kiba-"

"Hai?" Kiba looked over at the sleeping kunoichi. "Pft, I envy her."

Hinata blushed. "Maybe she is having a good dream..."

Naruto went scarlet. "A little too good if you ask me...I don't even want to know..." _'If it's about Teme, I really REALLY don't want to know...'_

_-----_

_Sakura felt like she was falling, going deeper. She smiled. "What are you going to do about Tobi?"_

_"I'm going to win, and then I'm going to be with you," Sasuke whispered. "Is that okay?"_

_"I don't know...if you mean it," Sakura told him honestly._

_"Well, you'll have to see, hn." Threading his fingers through hers, they fell deeper._

_She suddenly felt a pull. "Oh no, they're taking me away from you," Sakura said urgently, as she began floating upwards. Sasuke grabbed ahold of her but he wasn't trying to fight back. "Can't we just stay here a little longer?"_

_"I can't give you anymore Sakura," Sasuke told her. "You're going to have to wake up now..."_

_"No, I don't want to wake up!" Sakura protested as he forced his hand away from hers. All she coud see was his figure below her, his normal blank expression...but those eyes saying so much. "Sasuke! Sasuke!"_

_----_

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled, sitting up in the bed. Naruto was opposite her.

"Um, we need your help with the sauce Sakura," Naruto said shyly. _'Eww, it was about teme!' _"Everything okay?"

"Hai," Sakura said quickly, her cheeks flushing. "That was...um...I'm fine." She hopped out of bed. "How long have I been out?"

"About 45 minutes," Naruto told her. "It's nearly ready."

Sakura nodded.

----

Sasuke kept walking, unable to understand the meaning of his dream earlier. What had it meant? Was it real? It could be his mind playing tricks on him. He stopped and turned back to face the narrow pathway behind him. He frowned. What his mother had told him, it was like she made perfect sense now. _'I think I understand now.' _He activated his sharingan. _'Perhaps there is only one way to finish this...I will have to use mangekyou shuudan...'_

----

The leader stepped out from the shadows after coming to a final decision. Deidara and Konan were waiting for him.

Konan widened her eyes as she saw the leader's face. "You're...you're going to reveal your true face to them?"

The leader smirked. "It was Tobi's wishes, not mine..."

Tobi came from behind him. His red eye was glinting in the rain pelting from the sky. "We are ending it now."

"We are taking him by force," the leader added. "And taking Konoha with him."

Deidara chuckled. "You have got some big ambitions leader, hm. Do you think we can take them all on?"

"Oh..." An earth-rumbling growl erupted from the nearby cave where only one thing was kept...the noise collided against the walls and shot a deathly echo throughout the lair. "I'm feeling pretty confident this time around..." the leader raised his rinnegan eyes. "I hope they will be happy to see us."

Konan could not help but gulp, though she felt highly reluctant to do so. _'The leader...Tobi...they have gone too far...'_

------------------------------

**O.O what is going on? What do the akatsuki have in store for Konoha now? And what is mangekyou shuudan??? Next chapter will be coming soon, please review!!**


	34. Blood avenger

**Chapter 34**

**I couldn't wait to post this chapter so I had to post up two today! You will begin to discover the big twist, which leaders to another big twist...it's one big twist!!! Please review!**

**----**

Sasuke ran as fast as he could, his sharingan pulsing. His surroundings became a blur as a look of desperation was plagued upon his face. Fists clenched, he increased his speed. Tobi had misguided him. He wanted Sasuke away from Konoha because he was the only one who could stop their plan now. _'All this time, I get what they're up to! And if I sacrifice this one thing...it will be stopped. I have no choice. I will be the heir to the Uchiha clan, with or without-' _He skidded to a halt. He looked around. Sasuke knelt to the floor and placed his ear across the rough ground. His eyebrows raised in slight alarm. _'Those noises are getting further away not closer. Damnit, they must be ahead of me...one of them is carrying something...' _He felt the ground again and traced the earth with his sharigan. His nose caught what subtsance he was holding between his fingertips. _'Old stone, really old. It smells damp, like it has been confined in a cold area...it isn't from Konoha. So my instincts are right. They're really going to do it.' _He stood and continued running.

-----

After eating Hinata began washing the dishes as Sakura took a step outside of the apartment to catch some fresh air. She breathed out heavily. That dream had made her feel too out of it to really pay attention. She should really be paying attention to Naruto's progress considering he had been in a coma for so long. But he had regained his chakra so quickly, he lacked signs of fatigue.

"Sakura..."

Sakura jumped as she faced the direction of the voice. It was Isamu. She immediately went red. "Oh...um...Isamu, what are you doing here?"

"Tsunade-sama wishes to see you," Isamu said quietly. His face was hidden.

Sakura raised a brow. "Right. Let's go then." She would not let Naruto know, otherwise he would demand to go with her. They immediately headed off into the darkness and straight towards the hokage mansion.

-----

"Ya know, I think I'm gonna turn in," Naruto said finally, after an awkward silence between the three of them. "Did Sakura-chan go home?"

Kiba shrugged. "Went out to get some air or something..." Kiba stood. "Well, guess I'll seya tomorrow Naruto. Hinata, you coming?" He went for the door.

Hinata looked up from the sink. "I need to...finish these off."

"Catch you guys tomorrow then." He left the apartment while whistling.

Hinata gulped. She blamed herself for allowing Kiba to go ahead without her. Why had she said that? Fortunately, Naruto didn't seem to mind. He fell back on his bed and tucked his arms behind his head.

"Nice night, eh Hinata?" Naruto asked her, jerking his head towards the window.

"Huh? Oh yes, wonderful night." Hinata blushed again. Where was Sakura?

-----

Sakura looked over at Isamu. His eyes were usually calm and kind but now they were of desperation and arrogance. Sakura was good at reading eyes. Without warning, she punched him in the face. He was sent crashing into a tree, splitting the bark. Sakura landed on a branch opposite him, her fists at the ready.

Isamu gazed up at her, confused. "What are you doing?"

Sakura chuckled. "Hn, don't play that game with me, I know you're not Isamu!"

Isamu cackled as he stood. "Correct." He jumped at her, crashing her body and his through several branches until they landed on the ground.

"Who are you?" Sakura demanded, flipping backwards, drawing a kunai.

The fake Isamu ignored her again as he attacked her. Sakura blocked him with a swing of a wrist, sending him flying past her. She ran across his falling back, jumped over his body and sent him an uppercut through the jaw. "Who are you?" She repeated.

Silence still. Sakura became even more impatient as she sent chakra to her palms. She gave him several palm punches. Then, for a defeating blow, sent a one-knuckled punch into his nose, cutting off all nerves. Blood shot from his nazel passages and he was sent to the ground. She kicked him in the ribs.

"Don't make me kill you!" Sakura demanded. She grabbed him by the collar. "Show me who you are?"

"If I did I would have to kill you," he laughed.

Sakura placed a finger on his pulse. "Not if I get there first..." Still he said nothing. Sakura used a hand sign to release his jutsu. Isamu's face became that of someone she had seen in her bingo book. "You're an Akatsuki spy, aren't you?"

"At least I got you away from him." He used his hands to break his own neck, causing Sakura to wince and back away.

Sakura's heart suddenly froze. _'They're here...Naruto!'_

-----

Naruto sighed heavily. "Hey Hinata, Sakura told me something earlier..."

Hinata bit her lip. "Oh really...what?"

He sat up and tapped a spot on the bed. She hesitantly walked over to him and sat there.

"She said you kinda liked me." Naruto had never been in this situation with a girl before.

"Why, why would she say that?" Hinata said in a panic. "I don't...um..."

Naruto paused. "You know, I've never really thought about it. I mean, I kind of liked Sakura because you didn't really talk much and always fainted when I tried to talk to you so...it never occurred to me." He stared at her with his big grin. "But if you want to, we could always talk sometime, preferably without you collapsing, yeah?"

Hinata smiled. "Sure...sometime...like we're talking now...?"

Naruto froze. "Err, right, like what we're going now...talking..." He blushed.

Hinata blushed too. "We don't have to talk. We can just...sit."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah...we can sit. Together." He shuffled his hand towards hers, his heart racing. Hinata didn't notice. _'Should I...?'_

"Uzamaki Naruto."

Naruto and Hinata jumped. They looked over at the door as it opened on its own accord. A dark figure stood in the doorway, a glint of red streaked across the moonlight. "Well, well, well you really do look a lot like your father in this light Naruto."

Naruto stood as he caught the glimmer of the red clouds. "Which one of them are you?"

"You won't recognise me...last time we met..." The person stepped into the light. "I witnessed my husband dying. Because of you."

------------------

**O.O who is this person!? Lol, next chapter will be longer, sorry about its shortness but I needed it to finish there, the next chapter should be up in the next two days!!! Now I'm going to prepare for some angry reviewers who demand to know who that is...gulps at least i know how to distract the angry female reviewers..oh Sasuke!!!!!!**


	35. weapon unleashed

**Chapter 35**

**For all of you who have been waiting to know who the leader is...it will be revealed! This is one of the best chapters yet!!!!!!!**

Sakura ran through the streets of Konoha, her eyes shining with desperation. She pushed through the crowds, blocked out the noise of laughter and shielded herself from the welcoming lanterns. She needed Naruto to hold on...she had to protect him, he was in no condition to fight! No condition whatsoever! Sakura's breathing became louder. _'Naruto, hold on, keep holding on...'_

She jumped across the buildings. The apartment was only a litter further...

-----

Tsunade stepped onto the roof of the hokage mansion and gazed at the night sky. "What is that feeling?" She gazed over at Shizune.

Shizune lowered her eyes to the town below. "Lady Tsunade, I think it's starting."

Tsunade glared at the sky. "They followed Naruto like we thought they would. Get the people safe."

-----

Naruto stood, putting an arm in front of Hinata as a sign of protection. "Because of me?"

"On the most part." The figure stepped into the room, a hood over their head, something Naruto had not expected.

Naruto stared at the person, confused. "Who are you?"

"I'm the leader of Akatsuki, what does it look like?"

"You're lying, the leader is male," Naruto insisted.

"Mm, that's what Jaraiya thought at first..." she chuckled. "I have a talent for creating excellent shadow clones."

Naruto's heart began to race. This person was dangerous. "Why are you accusing me of killing your husband? I have never seen you before in my life!"

The leader sighed. "Well, a darkness fell upon Konoha the day you killed him Naruto." She twiddled a kunai in her hand. "I am the kind of person to kill without a word spoken but Tobi-san insists I reveal my true identity so that everyone will know who is responsible for the falling of Konoha."

Naruto shook his head. "So why don't you tell me who you are, if you are so intent on killing me!"

"Well I suppose you have the right to know." She lowered her hood, a head of red hair came piling out from it. "My name is K-"

"Stay away from him!" Sakura demanded. She ran to Naruto's side and held her arms up in front of him. "You'll have to go through me." _'I have never seen her before...'_

"Ah, Sakura, where's Sasuke then?" The leader looked around in slight amusement. "Oh, don't tell me he ran off _again_."

"Who are you?" Sakura demanded. How did this person know her name?

"This is the real leader of Akatsuki," Naruto whispered from behind her.

Sakura widened her eyes.

"And I was about to introduce myself before being so rudely interrupted. But it seems my introduction has come to an unfortunate halt." She punched Sakura, sending her body straight through the ceiling and landing painfully on the roof. "As I was saying, my name is Kushina..."

-----

Tobi, Deidara, Zetsu, Konan and Kisame stood in a circle around a small object. Their chakra was pouring into it. They were outside the gates of Konoha now, waiting for it to be ready.

"How long is this going to take?" Kisame demanded.

"About one more second," Tobi said.

The object suddenly began to grow. The stone was splitting and out of it came a horrific beast. The bijuu. Chakra coiling itselft round its demonic body. The Akatsuki members, except Tobi were purely stunned.

"So how did you manage without the kyuubi?"

"The kyuubi and I made a little deal, it gave half its chakra to the statue. The demon is incomplete but enough to take down Konoha." Tobi smiled at the creation. "I must say I'm impressed with its size."

The demon was larger than the sannin's summoners. Its face was morphed with the tailed beasts, creating its own deformed features of pure terror. It stood on all fours, like the behaviour of a cat, but it had all the qualities of speed and power.

"I am the only one who can control it," Tobi said. "Like when I controlled the kyuubi to take down Konoha 18 years ago."

"But that plan failed," Konan interrupted.

"Only because they had the Yondaime. Now they have no one," Zetsu said quickly.

"There is only one other who can stop us now." Tobi did some hand signs and the demon immediately complied. The Akatsuki weapon was unleashed and sent crashing through the walls of Konoha preparing for a massacre...

-----

Sasuke felt the ground rumble vigouriously. He stopped in his tracks. He was too late. _'Damnit!' _

----

Sakura punched through the roof, causing most of it to explode. Now she was pissed off. The debri crashed through the apartments. Naruto shielded Hinata as plaster came falling on them. The leader only smirked.

"Tsunade's strenth, Tsunade's attitude, what else is predictable I wonder?" the leader grabbed one of Sakura's fists and threw her into a wall.

Sakura blocked her vital spots as she was sent crashing straight through a thick wall.

"Who is your husband?" Naruto demanded suddenly, brushing off plaster from his clothes. "And how am I responsible?"

Sakura stared at them confused as she lay there on the ground, waiting for a chance to strike.

"I forgot, you don't know who your parents are, do you?" The leader flickered her eyes towards Naruto. "My husband was the Yondaime."

Sakura's heart seemed to drop into her stomach. _'What?' _Blood seeped from her lip, but she couldn't care to wipe it away.

"The Yondaime? I wasn't responsible for killing the Yondaime!" Naruto protested. "He sealed the kyuubi in me and saved us, that wasn't my fault!"

"The Yondaime had a choice you know but I wonder why the fourth hokage would decide to seal such a menacing creature within his own son without consulting his own wife who had to watch him die and watch her son become a monster!"

Naruto went pale. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead as he began to shake. "W...what?" He said as cold as stone. "What...did you just say?"

"Naruto..." Sakura whispered.

"That's right Naruto, your father was the Yondaime, your father sealed the kyuubi in you, your father was my husband..." The leader had never shown the impact of her feelings like this before.

Naruto couldn't stop trembling. Hinata tried to place a hand on his arm to comfort him but he only shook it off. "And that...makes you...my mother...?" There was hatred in his voice, a burning he had never felt before. He looked up to face his mother, his own flesh and blood with the eyes of the kyuubi.

"It did make me your mother but the jinchuuriki has killed my husband and my son. All that's left is a shell, containing fragments of what my son could have been and the monster that makes him now." The leader glared at Naruto. "If you're dead I know the kyuubi will be dead along with it. And Konoha can die too. All the things that have given me pain can get it back in thrice." She did a jutsu and multiple clones appeared.

"I know that feeling," Sakura said suddenly.

The leader turned.

"When your loved ones are taken away from you...and all you want is power so you can avenge them by any means possible. I know it, I just haven't felt it." Sakura stood. "But your mind is in darkness and what you think is right for your husband is in fact wrong."

The leader chuckled. "I no longer care for the bonds I may have had for this village. The day my husband died, everything else died with it. So don't try to riddle me with guilt, I will not hold back. So come on, Naruto, let's see if you inherited my jutsu or your father's." Her rinnegan was like hypnotic whirlpools, like the symbol of her homeland. The land hidden in the whirlpool.

Naruto did not have kekaii genkaii unlike his mother, but he had the speed and persistence of his father. _'The fourth, the one I admired all these years, he was really my dad? And now all that's left is her...' _

Sakura got in the way of Naruto before he could try anything. She took out one of the leader's shadow clones. "No, your fight is with me!"

"Sakura!" Naruto protested. "This doesn't concern you..."

"I'm sick of people telling me that, you are in no condition to fight! This is your mother!" Sakura screamed. "So let me fight her."

There was suddenly a sickening roar coming from the outside.

"What was that?" Hinata exclaimed.

"The Akatsuki weapon," the leader said. "It has been unleashed."

_'Tobi...' _Sakura was stuck in a hopeless choice. She could not allow Naruto to fight in this condition but she knew that Tsunade would need help.

"Go Sakura," Naruto ordered. "Me and Hinata will take her on."

Sakura shook her head. "No."

Kushina stared at them impatiently. "Here Sakura, let me help you make your decision." She punched Sakura so hard, it sent her smashing out of the building and plunging into several walls. Sakura finally landed in an office building several kilometers away.

Naruto stared at his mother's power in shock. Then, he immediately went for her.

----

Sasuke saw the damage that had been done to the gates. He could hear the screams of people. He had to help. Sasuke ran through the rubble, eager to find Tobi. _'Where are you, you bastard?'_

He jumped across building to building trying to find the direction of the screams.

----

Sakura opened her eyes slightly. Pain surged through her body as she sat up. _'What is that chakra!' _Sakura spun her head round as she sensed a horrific chakra behind her. A huge beast was staring back. Sakura was frozen in utter shock. _'This is...'_

The beat's tails went shooting through the side of the building causing it to collapse. Sakura screamed as her only hope was to grab onto one of the tails. She swung onto it like a swinging pole. Its immense chakra was beginning to burn. She winced as she somersaulted upwards and attempted to run across the beast's back but it used its claws to clasp her within its deathly clutches. The beast's hand began to tighten. Sakura could feel her breath fading away. She struggled and struggled but it was no use.

"Katon no jutsu!" A blue flame suddenly spurted from nowhere and raked across the beast's hand dropping Sakura as it roared in anger. Sakura could feel her body being swooped up and placed onto the ground. Her eyes flickered. She shook her head violently.

She sat up, choking. "I have to-" her throat forbid her to speak more as she coughed again.

"I'll handle this."

Sakura froze as she looked up at her saviour. "What are you doing here? Again?"

"Settling the score." Sasuke stood and glared at Tobi who was standing on a rooftop of a building, watching the beast do more damage.

Sakura stood but her legs gave way. Sasuke caught her before she could fall again. "Damnit...I'll be fine..." She insisted. She gazed into his eyes. "What...what happened to your sharingan?"

"I have learnt to combine my curse mark with my sharingan," Sasuke said. His red eyes also held the symbol of the curse mark. "It's my first shot at it."

"So you came back to kill Tobi...?" Sakura said, remembering the dream.

"There can only be one Uchiha if there is to be more of them. I won't let Tobi have the responsibility of restoring my clan and making it something to be hated." Sasuke stared at the beast again.

"Did you put mangekyou on me?" Sakura asked him suddenly. "Or was I just dreaming?"

Sasuke stared at her confused. "When?"

"Earlier..." Sakura bit her lip. "We have more important things to worry about, I'm sorry." She brushed herself off and prepared to head towards the beast.

"I don't know," Sasuke admitted.

Sakura turned to face him. "What?"

"I don't know." He tried to shake off the moment. "I'm going for Tobi, don't interfere unless you have to." He sped off.

"Oh so now you're giving me a choice..." She gazed at the apartments. "Good luck Naruto." Then she followed the one she loved to a possible death.

**So some of you may be thinking, 'What the hell are you thinking making the leader be a woman and Naruto's mother???' well, this is why:**

**Well, i think it is a possibility that the leader is in fact Kushina Uzamaki, Pein's hair is red, so was Kushina's,**

**Also the rinnegan looks like whirlpools, where Kushina came from,**

**Also the leader is very good at making shadow clones and Kushina was said to have been good at that too,**

**I know loads of people think it is the Yondaime but has anyone ever considered the possibility the**

**leader could be a female??? Hope you liked my theory! Please review!!**


	36. shattering faces

**Chapter 36**

**I'm glad you liked the chapter and my idea! Thanks for your support, i was slightly worried that you would hate the idea but yay! i know you guys have been waiting for this chapter so here it is **

Naruto felt a bruise form on his face where Kushina had just punched him. He fell to the ground. His body didn't seem to allow him to stand back up. Hinata rushed to his side as the leader stood there taunting him.

"Come on nine tails! Show me what you can do!" Kushina urged him.

Tears began to form in Naruto's eyes as he gritted his teeth.

"Come on Naruto-kun! Please don't give up!" Hinata pleaded, throwing herself onto him. "You never back down! Naruto!"

Her voice seemed to fade away, until it became a distant whisper. He closed his eyes. _'What's the point? Why should I even try and stop her? The yondaime...my mother...? Now I understand why nobody told me, like they thought it would be too much for me to handle. I always admired the fourth hokage, he was such a hero to the village and everyone thought he was a hero...and what am I? the vessel of my father's jutsu. That's all...' Memories flashed into his mind._

_"Naruto, if you want your chance to save the world, I'm giving it to you, but you have to wake up first, or you'll never be a hero," Sasuke told him. "So wake up, or I'll just have to be the hero..."_

_"A ninja must see through deception Naruto..." Sasuke said, before disappearing into smoke._

_Sasuke lowered his eyes. He stared at the ground. "I asked you to be a hero...remember?"_

_"I can't say much considering of the situation but...you were put on this earth to be a hero..." Sasuke thought of how the fourth was Naruto's father. _

_"Naruto don't let your dream die..."_

_'Yeah...Sasuke is right...I can't lose to him, he would never give up so why should I? I got to...be the hero...I got to show her I'm not just powerful because of this damn kyuubi...I don't care if she is my mother, she isn't anymore! I'm not going to give up, because that's the way of the ninja! Believe it! Let's do this!'_

Naruto struggled to stand. "Heh...thanks Hinata...you really...brought some stuff to my attention." He grinned as Hinata stared at him in surprise.

"N..Naruto-kun?"

"Let's do this Hinata, you ready?" He drew a kunai.

"Um...yes." She activated her byukugan.

"Let's kick some Akatsuki ass! Belive it!" Naruto went straight for Kushina, ignoring the pain and sorrow he felt deep within him. Sure, he knew who his parents were now, but that didn't change his lifetime of lonliness therefore, what was he losing if he knew his mother was the leader? It didn't change his stubborness. Hell no.

-----

Sakura skidded to a halt, allowing Sasuke to take on ahead and straight for Tobi. Flipping himself on the roof, he swiped Tobi from under his feet.

"So you knew we were coming to Konoha?" Tobi asked him, blocking one of his attacks.

"Someone told me that, yeah," Sasuke said, referring to what his mother had told him in his dream. Another punch sent Tobi to the floor, but he got back up.

"I see you have merged your sharingan with your cursed mark, a risky decision considering you cannot control its power."

Sasuke used a pheonix flower jutsu, except the flames were blue. His strength was increasing and Tobi could barely dodge the seething flames. "I can control it, clearly you have been underestimating me."

Tobi grabbed a hold of his throat and threw him across the roof. He smirked under his mask. "Clearly not Sasuke." He punched the roof so that the building soon became a pile of dust. Sasuke went down with it and Sakura was forced to shield herself from falling rubble.

"Sasuke!" She called out in desperation. _'Damnit, this guy is too strong...and that beast-'_

"Sakura!" Tsunade called suddenly from behind her. "Get out of there, you're in between a battle and the bijuu, the worst place to be."

Sakura flipped backwards, landing next to Tsunade and Shizune. "What'll we do?" Sakura asked breathlessly.

"I'm getting chuunin to escort the villagers to safer grounds and as for our jonin, they are currently fighting the Akatsuki members scattered around Konoha. They have a strange battle formation, one I have not seen before," Tsunade explained. "Wait, is that-"

"Tell me what you mean," Sakura said quickly before Tsunade could finish her sentence.

"They've unleashed their weapon so it comes straight through Konoha, but it would make sense to go straight for the main buildings such as the police department and the hokage's mansion. Also, Tobi there is with the beast though from what I have gathered, he is perhaps the most threatening, why would he need to be close to the beast if he was at risk of being attacked?"

"Tobi is controlling it," Sakura answered as she watched Sasuke and Tobi continue their fight. "And Sasuke is going to stop him."

Tsunade glared at the young Uchiha. "So, that really is Sasuke, huh?"

Sakura nodded slowly.

"Where's Naruto?" Tsunade asked quickly, realising he was nowhere to be seen.

"He's fighting the leader-"

"What? And you didn't even think about helping him? We can't afford to lose Naruto, not again!" Tsunade was about to jump off in search of him when Sakura grabbed her by the arm.

"There is one thing you need to know first..." Sakura began, swallowing the lump in her throat. "The leader is...Kushina Uzamaki."

Tsunade's eyes widened slowly. Her heart began to beat faster. _'I remember...she tried to stop Minato from completing the jutsu but the third held her back. She has always hated the kyuubi ever since it killed her parents sometime when she was younger and then she grew to hate her son and fled the country...so this is where it has brought us? Sarutobi, what would you do?' _Tsunade lowered her head. "I feared this day would come...Shizune! We're helping Naruto, Sakura, find a way to stop that bijuu, ANBU will be coming to assist you as soon as possible. And good luck." She leapt off the ground and headed straight for the apartments in the distance.

Sakura nodded as she desperately thought of a plan. _'His chakra is so powerful it burns, so any frontal attack would only injure me. I would have to confine it somehow, to stop it from doing more damage, that way Sasuke and Tobi can have their fight without the bijuu interfering. I got it!' _Sakura closed her eyes and began gathering her chakra to her left fist. If she could break through stone then this would be no problem. It would take up some chakra but it would keep the bijuu confined. Hopefully Tsunade wouldn't mind the damage she was about to do...

Sakura opened her eyes and with a green infused fist, punched the ground harder than she had done before. It split like ice upon a lake and the entire ground began to fall in a whirlpool of mud. Sakura flipped up to safety as trees and debri were thrown into the ditch she had created. And without warning, the ground gave way and the bijuu fell, into the ditch. It's blood thirsty cries were enough to deafen, but Sakura had kept it contained until the ANBU showed up.

Sasuke was impressed by Sakura's immense strength. As the bijuu attempted to claw its way out, Tobi could only ignore it and continue his battle with Sasuke. "Just what do you think you will achieve Sasuke? The bijuu cannot be stopped and already Konoha is breaking apart, its a waste of your strenth."

"Someone told me never to back down, so I'm gonna kick your ass cause I damn well feel like it!" He kicked Tobi in the ribs several times, before punching him once again. "Besides, it'll be the perfect time to try out mangekyou shuudan, wouldn't you agree?"

Tobi stared at the young Uchiha in surprise. _'Shuudan? He can't be capable of pulling that off...can he? Shuudan, the translation, group mangekyou where you can place several opponents, no matter how strong or how large in a mind and keep them imprisoned there for as long as you wish, of course the one who made the jutsu would be there with them...but they would be in complete control...'_

Tobi refused to believe it for a second. Sasuke could not pull something like that off. Not when he had barely scraped the surface of the sharingan.

"You seem quite distressed Tobi," Sasuke taunted, punching him again.

Tobi only brough back worse, as he did several jutsus. Already Sasuke was heavily injured but he would not back down. "You'll be on death's doorstep sooner than you think...and everyone here will die with you. However, I'll give Sakura the honor of watching you die if you so wish."

Sasuke glared at him as he punched him in the face once again. Anger, sorrow and pure rage was infused with that one movement and he could feel the sound of his knuckles breaking and something else as Tobi went spinning backwards like a human vortex. He fell heavily to the ground.

Sasuke staggered to his feet. He widened his eyes at what he saw. The punch had broken Tobi's mask...and he could now see his true face...

**Dun dun duuuuuuuuuun, yay! hope you liked it, see you on chapter...err 37! whoop!**


	37. Kushina's pain

**Chapter 37**

**Thanks for your reviews but I would like some more XD! Hope you are enjoying this story as much as I am writing it! OMG and look at manga chapter 382!!!!! Sorry if this chapter seems rushed i can always edit it again!**

Sasuke winced as his knuckles began pulsing in pain. "Aah-damnit..." He cursed, forcing them back into place with one deafening crunch.

Tobi began to laugh hysterically, as if madness had plagued his thoughts and could not control this burst of emotion. His hair was a shock of black spikes, a long ponytail hanging down to reach the bottom of his back. His bangs were near identical with Sasuke's and his face was quite similar also. The Konoha headband was now visible, the scar through the leaf. One eye had sharingan but the other half his face had one scar carved into where his eye had once been. His mouth drew into a smile.

"Don't be fooled by one sharingan eye Sasuke..." He appeared from behind the young Uchiha. "I'm still above you..." Sending a one-knuckled punch in his spine, Sasuke was forced forwards, rolling across the roof, causing tiles to shatter through with him. He halted to a painful stop, half the roof tangled in his fall.

Sakura jumped up onto the roof to Sasuke's side. "Sit up," she ordered.

"Mm..." Sasuke grunted. "Only interfere when it's necessary Sakura, I can take this..." Sasuke told her.

"I'm not interfering, I'm healing your spine so you can fight this freak without increasing the crack in your spine." She placed a palm on his back and surged green chakra within the injury. It healed in a matter of seconds.

Sasuke bowed his head in a way of thanks, before continuing the fight with Tobi.

-----

Tsunade dodged a kunai as she ran as fast as she could to the apartments. It was only up ahead now. She forced herself to skid to a stop, causing Shizune to stop also.

"Shizune...I cannot allow to continue..." Tsunade decided. "She looked after you frequently and you two were quite close...I don't want your memories of her to change..."

Shizune widened her eyes. "But you need help."

"No, I can do this alone...please, do not follow. Go find Sakura and help her stop the beast. That is all I can ask of you now..." Tsunade told her sternly, not facing her.

"But-" Shizune sighed. "Be careful..."

Tsunade gave one nod before dashing off.

-----

Hinata's body crashed through the table, forcing it to split in half, the wood slicing her arm. She winced.

Naruto ran ot Kushina, slid under her and punched her from the back. "Okay, let's get serious!" He created a shadow clone jutsu and started his rasengan.

"Jaraiya's rasengan, ne?" Kushina asked him. "I see your godfather wanted to you to follow in your father's footsteps rather than mine..."

Naruto eye's widened, as the blue orb began forming in his hand. "My-my what?"

Kushina smirked. "Don't get me wrong, I did not ask for him to die, it just...happened..." She lowered her eyes before doing a hand sign. "Gouben no jutsu!" A large whirlpool suddenly erupted from the apartment and went straight for Naruto when the jutsu was stopped by Tsunade.

Kushina turned to face her old friend. "Tsunade."

Tsunade gazed into the eyes who killed the man she loved secretly. "Kushina...I had one day feared..."

Kushina closed her eyes.

_Flashes of images went in her mind...but her final memory of Konoha was all she could think about..._

_Kushina ran towards the cliff. "No! Minato-san stop!" She screamed, running past the jonin. Her hand was outstretched, she could just reach him now, only one second away from grasping him and begging him not to do what he was about to do._

_Hands pulled her away and kept her steady. She desperately fought against the hands that stopped her from reaching him. "Why are you doing this!" She turned to face the man she was about to punch. "Kuh...Jaraiya-san? What are you doing?"_

_"Naruto can be the hero...like the one in the book...remember?" Jaraiya told her. _

_"Why does Minato have to die?" Kushina demanded. "I can't raise Naruto alone!"_

_Jaraiya closed his eyes. "Turn away Kushina..." He placed a hand against her cheek and forced her face away as tears streamed down her face._

_Anger was boiling within her. And the jutsu was done._

Kushina shook of the painful memory as she shoved Tsunade away. "Damnit-stay away Tsunade, this isn't your fight..."

Tsunade glared. "Kushina, you will not get away with this."

"Hey granny Tsunade..." Naruto held a rasengan in his hand, but this was like one Tsunade had never seen. It was blue but red crackles danced around the orb as if his kyuubi was infused within his rasengan. "Don't..." His eyes glowed red. "Get..." His fangs began to lenghthen, until they hung over his bottom set of teeth like a vampire. "Involved." He shoved rasengan into Kushina, sending her through several apartment walls. Her long red hair circled around her as she rolled onto several floors. The sound was immense. As if a tornado was ripping the place apart. The sheer power of Naruto's jutsu was enough for everyone to feel the earth rumble.

Naruto ran straight to her, threw her body against the wall and squeezed down on her neck. "Why did you kill Jaraiya? What did he do to you?" He demanded, the kyuubi's voice heard in his own.

Kushina glared back at her son who was the same height as she was. "He stopped me from stopping Minato. If Jaraiya hadn't have grabbed me then Minato would still be alive!" Kushina screamed, grabbing her son's hand and then throwing him against the wall so that now they had switched positions. "I don't care about anything anymore! You're all dead to me!"

Naruto's teeth lessened slightly. "If that's the case, then why are there tears in your eyes?"

Kushina paused as she placed her finger to her eye. She shut them tight. "No! I'm supposed to be a shinobi! I can't love him anymore!" She did several hand signs, her eyes glowing with rinnegan. "Tsunami no jutsu."

Naruto's eyes widened as he heard a sound...more terrifying than the kyuubi itself...

-----

Sasuke did another fire jutsu, Tobi dodged it. Sasuke watched his opponent's moves closely.

Sakura had already gathered ANBU and they were placing a barrier jutsu against the beast who stayed in the ditch. Suddenly, the earth began to shake. "What's going on? An earthquake?"

"Sakura!" Shizune said. "Is the beast's chakra being compressed?"

"Only his body!" Sakura answered, pointing to the creature as a jutsu was sealed over it. "Is there an earthquake?"

Shizune shrugged as she gazed ahead of her. Her eyes widened. "Oh my goodness!"

Sakura gazed ahead also, her heart dropping. "Oh my-" Sakura ran to Sasuke as fast as she could. He was in the middle of fighting, but that did not stop her from landing in front of him and holding his body in desperation. She clutched onto his clothing as tightly as possible and shut her eyes. Threads of his hair passed through her fingers as she placed her hand against his head.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke demanded.

Sakura only held on tighter.

Tobi turned round. He saw a large tsunami not meters away. He did not react. He trusted the leader's jutsu. The water seemed to began controlling itself, like threads of watery vines passing through Konoha, not causing as much damage as the real thing could have done. A small wave of water hit Sasuke and Sakura, sending them cold and wet, but alive.

Sakura spluttered as she rolled off of Sasuke, wringing her hair.

Sasuke sat up and coughed once. "Why...?"

Sakura gazed at him.

"You saw that Tsunami and your first instinct was to protect me," Saskue said to her.

"You were too gormless to realise the giant thing coming at you so I..." She paused. "I couldn't help but hold on to you."

Sasuke lowered his eyes. But before he could reply, Tobi appeared from behind Sakura, a kunai raised. With immense speed he plunged into her back, but before it could reach, Sasuke's hand blocked it and the kunai was sent between his fingers, slicing them. He winced as blood began to seep from the gaps in his hands.

Sakura barely had time to turn around. _'His speed was-'_

Sasuke took the kunai from Tobi's grasp and began fighting with him.

Sakura stood, watching the powerful jutsu as it turned into thin streaks of water and went for its direct target.

"Naruto," Sakura whispered. "Tsunade...please look after him."

**Sorry this chapter was short but it's only going to get better (the story i mean woooooooo) What is Kushina going to do with that tsunami jutsu? aaah!**


	38. That's a promise

**Chapter 38**

**Keep those reviews going or I update slooooooooower :(...perleeeeaaassseeeeee, is it because the story is getting too long? Well it's going to end soon now so don't fall asleep when the huge thing is coming up! (OMG CHAPTER 383 IS AMAZING!!!)**

"Do you really think this can go on forever Sasuke?" Tobi asked him.

"Don't worry, I don't plan for it to," Sasuke jibed, using chidori. The chidori crackled within his palm as he shot it through Tobi, but the jutsu only went straight through him.

"There is still more you need to know..." Tobi said, smirking.

Sasuke was staring at a fellow Uchiha now, same eyes, familiar features. Like an older version of himself almost. He could not allow this to go on. It would have to end soon, already the ANBU were having trouble confining the beast within the barrier.

Sasuke gazed over at Sakura for a brief moment, she was with Shizune now, keeping a close eye on the beast and preparing in case it would break free. _'For the first time...am I...scared to die?' _"Sakura!" He called to her, dodging Tobi's attack.

"What?" Sakura called to him.

"Now it's necessary!"

Sakura immediately understood. Within seconds, she was fighting alongside of him. "You seem to have it under control, why did you bring me over here? I don't know if Shizune can prepare a backup jutsu on her own, it's quite an advanced one." She dived away from a fire jutsu.

"I need you to fight Tobi while I kill the bijuu," Sasuke informed her quietly, rolling on his side before jumping back up again.

"How in hell are you going to manage that?" Sakura asked him.

"Remember the jutsu that...the Yondaime did?" Sasuke said to her, hesitating as he caught the flicker of her jade eyes. "I am also capable of controlling the demon but there is only one way to get rid of it..."

Sakura's fists clenched as she dodged another attack.

Saskue only had a few seconds to whisper it in her ear. "I need to seal it in Tobi and then I need you to kill him when I'm dead."

Sakura's eyes widened. _'No...'_

-----

The watery vines grabbed Naruto and Tsunade and flung them up into the air. Kushina could only chuckle. The water seemed to be suffocating them so that they could barely move. Breath was being sucked out of their bodies.

"Naruto! The moment you are free help Hinata, I am going for Kushina wether you like it or not!" Tsunade broke apart the jutsu with great difficulty as she came plummeting back onto the ground. She attacked Kushina with harsh blows.

"If Jaraiya was a simple match against me, you shall be no different!" Kushina promised the female sannin, as six other forms appeared from behind her. They were...people, covered in piercings. "These are quite similar to the ones that helped me kill Jaraiya...however, they take on a more...personal form." She chuckled.

Tsunade's eyes widened. Three of the six just so happened to be...Tsunade's brother, husband and secret lover, Jaraiya. She clenched her fists. "You twisted-"

"Ah-ah, don't even. I wouldn't get so emotional, it's not really them, but I am quite talented at creating clones, no?" She did a handsign. "Who should we start with first? Oh yes...your husband."

The clone that was Tsunade's husband, lunged forward and began landing brutal attacks on Tsunade. She just had to convince herself it was not him.

Naruto no longer had time to watch as his mother cruelly antagonised the hokage. He had to help Hinata. Though the water jutsu had been released, she was choking on the floor, sopping wet. He gulped.

"Hinata-chan, are you alright?" He asked her breathlessly, kneeling down to her level.

"I'm fine, where is the leader?" Hinata asked desperately.

"Tsunade asked me...not to get involved." He turned his head towards Kushina, the pain showing in his blue eyes. "A shinobi's life shouldn't be this way..." he murmered.

"What?" Hinata asked him.

"N-nothing. Come on, let's try and take down some of the leader's clones." He was about to stand when Hinata grabbed his hand.

"N-Naruto-kun...I'm sorry about your-"

Naruto gave her a thumbs up. "Hey, me? Be upset over something like that? I never knew my parents and I really don't know them now, I'm fine with it Hinata, this is a mission, nothing more. Let's go." He jumped ahead.

"You...really have grown, haven't you?" Hinata smiled at him as she leapt off to catch him up.

-----

Sakura's heart began to beat faster. She knew what Sasuke meant by this all. He would make Tobi a jinchuuriki and then Sasuke's deathwish was for him to be killed by Sakura. His...deathwish. Sakura shook off the emotion that started flooding into her heart. She could not think about him, but the mission. But Sasuke's eyes told her he was willing to do this. He was stubborn, of course. And that small smile in the corner of his mouth, so confident. He would not back out of this decision.

"Sasuke..." Sakura said as she dodged one of Tobi's jutsus. She would not get a second's chance to speak with him attacking like this. She punched the ground so that a huge slab of roof came lifting up. She used it as a barrier between them and Tobi to buy her some time. "I...support your decision."

Sasuke stared at her in surprise.

"The mission-Konoha, it is what counts. Even if it means losing you...at least you will regain your dignity in the fire country. But..." She gazed at him, jade eyes glistening with fear as she grabbed his shoulders. "I love you."

Sasuke paused. It wasn't the best time to do this, but it was the only time to do this. "I guess I can't really...avoid this anymore can I? Once this is done...I'm gone...and then I'll never get a chance to say what I-"

Tobi punched through the rock, sending Sakura and Sasuke flying backwards. They clashed with another building, their bodies sliding down the wall and hitting the ground. Tobi stood above them triumphantly.

"This is really hopeless...isn't it?" He chuckled. "Now if you don't mind kiddos, I'm off to release the bijuu. Laters." He leapt off towards the beast's confinement.

"No...we have to stop him!" Sakura cried, struggling to stand.

Sasuke stopped her. "Sakura-"

"Sasuke we need to go now, we don't have time!" Sakura argued, trying to run but he stopped her once again.

"Sakura...I'm..." He couldn't bring the words out.

She placed a hand on his cheek. "I know, I know you're...you're going to die...It's fine...okay? I'll be fine, it'll work out, you can be a hero and...and everyone will..." Tears began streaming down her face. She wished they wouldn't. "They'll respect you...maybe build a statue of you," she joked.

He managed to smile at that. "Maybe..."

"And I'll come by y-your grave everyday. That's a promise...now we really need to go."

"I love you too," he said suddenly, so fast she could barely hear it.

"Take the lead, I'll follow," Sakura told him.

Sasuke gave one nod before leaping ahead of her.

She held back, only for a moment...

----------

**TT so sad! lol! Please review! Sorry if it was short!**


	39. Blinding moon and the legacy

**Chapter 39**

**TT heart's barrier is coming to a close very soon now. And I am clear you DON'T want Sasuke to die O.O well we will see what happens. Glad you liked the last chapter, on with this one...i loved writing this one! (oh and do you want me to do a sequel or leave it, because I don't mind either way, let me know at the end)**

That moment of holding back...she could hear her heart beating...faster...

_"Sakura, there you are," Tsunade said, finding her apprentice in the library._

_Sakura hastily shut the book she was reading and hid it behind her back. "Konichiwa Tsunade-sama..." She gave a bow of the head._

_Tsunade raised a brow. "What book were you reading?"_

_Sakura hesitated. She knew she couldn't hide it from th hokage. With a sigh, she revealed the cover, only predicting her teacher's response._

_"Sakura...you are not permitted to read this!" Tsunade said sharply, snatching the book. Worriedly, she flicked through the pages. "How much did you read?"_

_"But Tsunade-sama! This technique could save lives!" Sakura protested. "We would never have to fear again!"_

_Tsunade pressed a firm finger against her lips. "That's enough." She took away the finger. "I haven't told you about it..."_

_"Tsunade, remember when I brought that fish back to life?" Sakura asked her hopefully._

_"That wasn't human though, was it?" Tsunade snapped. "That was an animal."_

_Sakura lowered her head. She was confused by what this all meant. "Why can't we bring back people from the dead?"_

_"It has to be done with such precision-before their-"_

_"Soul leaves the body," Sakura finished for her. "The soul still has to be in the stomach for it to work. It take's up a person's chakra completely and they might..." Sakura paused. "I saw Grandma chiyo do something similar to Gaara. She revived him!"_

_"How long have you been reading that book?" Tsunade challenged her._

_Sakura went red._

_Tsunade sighed. "One life for another is only necessary in certain cases."_

_"But the soul had left Gaara's body by that point!" Sakura said brightly, raising a finger. "Therefore, his chances of survival were surely hopeless, but if a soul still remained the person bringing them back may just survive!"_

_Tsunade shook her head. "It depends on the damage that has been done to the body."_

_"I understand that Tsunade-sama..." Sakura lowered her head. "I do."_

Sakura raised her head. "And I still do..." She ran at full speed to catch up with Sasuke.

-----

Tsunade stood opposite her "husband." She had to take this one out now. Tsunade pulsed chakra into her hands and gave her "husband" several beatings. The Kushina she knew was not the same as this merciless person before her. It had to be done.

Tsunade gave several beatings to this clone, causing him to shatter back into several walls. However, the wispy tendrils of smoke gathered around him and he soon disappeared in front of her eyes. Appearing behind her, he raised a kunai and prepared to slice it within her but she spun round, blocked the attack and used his kunai to stab him deep within his chest. He spluttered blood before falling to the ground. She breathed out heavily. Was Kushina's strength faltering? Or was Tsunade becoming stronger?

"Hmhm, I'm surprised at your skill Tsunade, it almost surpasses that hermit you're so in love with..." Kushina activated Jaraiya's clone. "Let's see how you do with this one..."

"Oh no you don't!" Naruto cried, blocking Jaraiya's direct attack. "He's mine."

"Naruto-" Tsunade said as a matter of protest.

"Don't worry, I'll take him on, you just get that leader!" Naruto said giving her a thumbs up. "I can take this guy on, believe it!"

Tsunade gave him a small smile. "I believe it Naruto." She charged at Kushina and each reigned down blows on one another.

-----

_'I have the power to do this. The sharingan and the rinnegan are both capable of controlling the bijuu...the Akatsuki's final weapon...all I need to do is take over Madara's control, by sealing it in him.' _Sasuke activated his sharingan once again, his forehead frowning with desperation. The beast had broken out of its barrier and Tobi was now ordering it to attack the ANBU unit there as well as Shizune.

Gritting his teeth, Sasuke punched Tobi in the head from behind, causing his fellow Sharingan bearer to lose focus, but only for a second. He spun round on the young Uchiha and drove an uppercut through his shoulder, causing Sasuke to land several meters back. He wasn't going to give up on this. Using chidori, he drew his katana and held it against Tobi's now drawn kunai. Sasuke's blade crackled with anticipating delight as it came closer to Tobi's throat. Tobi wasn't going to give up so easily. Placing chakra to his hand, he did a jutsu, which set his kunai alight with flames. Sasuke looked on surprised. Tobi could use his fire element jutsus and place them within his weapons. Sasuke glared at him as he surged chidori through his other hand and punched Tobi in the gut.

Tobi could only chuckle. "You think you can take me on and the bijuu at the same time?"

"No," Sasuke said honestly as Sakura punched Tobi from the side of his head, causing the roof to shatter into shards as Tobi was blown backwards by the immense strength.

"Be quick Sasuke, I don't know how long I can hold him out," Sakura told him, tightening her gloves.

Sasuke gave one nod before slipping past her and towards the bijuu. As the beast took a step further into Konoha, Sasuke jumped onto a building and placed his hand in front of the beast's nose. "Your destruction ends here."

The beast growled as rage began to tempt him.

"Growl all you want, this is as far as you go." Sasuke said, smirking as he gathered his chakra.

"You think you are powerful enough to take him on?" Tobi taunted him.

Sasuke did several hand signs, before a pale blue light began to seep from his hands. "Believe it."

Sakura kept Tobi down as he tried to stop Sasuke from doing the jutsu. Tobi now realised what jutsu he was performing and he almost felt his heart beat a little faster. "What is the idiot doing? Sealing him? Sealing him where?"

Sakura smiled as her green eyes glowed. "Hm...here..." She punched through the roof once again and they came crashing down, into what seemed to be an office. Tobi had landed right in the centre of candles, as they glowed in an omnious way.

"How did-"

"I had some time to set this up while you fought Sasuke just then," Sakura said triumphantly. "Right under your nose-literally. It seems your skills are indeed faltering-Madara." She used a sealing technique, which paralysed Tobi's body. However, he was still able to move his fingers and attempt to break free. Sakura was forced to hold his hands down.

"Sakura!" Sasuke called.

She turned round and immediately caught Sasuke's katana. She nodded at him, before turning her attention back to Tobi.

"This won't end this way!" Tobi protested, wrestling against Sakura's powerful grasp. "I refuse!"

"Oh shut up!" Sakura said exhaustedly, holding the katana above her.

Tobi writhed against her. "This can't end this way!"

Sakura ignored him. Tobi was getting more stronger by the minute. _'Come on Sasuke!'_

The pure light seemed to wash over Konoha and Sakura was forced to shield her eyes from what seemed like a blinding moon. Then, as quickly as it was here, it all seemed to wisp away. The growls of the beast were the last thing she heard of the bijuu until it was sealed within Tobi. The mark appeared on his stomach, though it could not be seen through his clothing.

Before Tobi could awake, Sakura plummeted the katana straight where the sealing was and a light began to shine out from Tobi's body. Sakura scrambled away from him, and watched in shock as the light turned to red and soon it dyed down like a candle in a storm.

Tobi lay there. Dead. Sakura covered her mouth in utter shock as she used the wall to stand. She breathed out. _'Oh my god...it's over...it's finally over...' _She lowered her head. "S...Sasuke?" She looked to the building where he had been standing, but instead, she saw him falling until his body collided with the ground.

-----

Tsunade and Kushina were thrown backwards at each other's strength, both falling into a pile of rubble. Blood seeped from their arms and face as they struggled to stand.

"You're...better than I though..t..." Tsunade said, wiping the blood from her mouth.

"Likewise," Kushina snarled, her throat rattling. Flicking her long red hair back, she did another jutsu. _'Demon pool jutsu!' _A black whirlpool seemed to arupt from the roof and charge at Tsunsde. Tsunade flipped over it and used a slab of wall to protect her body. The whirlpool faltered.

"Damnit! Die already!" Kushina screamed. Charging at her with a kunai. Tsunade charged at Kushina with her own kunai. They both cried out in anger, like a battle cry...soon to be washed away by the sound of a kunai entering and never leaving...

Tsunade stood opposite Kushina. Both with stern faces, waiting to see which would react to the kunai now stuck in each other's hearts. Tsunade gulped slightly as her body felt numb. Kushina could only stand there, anger boiling within her.

"What now, Tsunade...?" Kushina asked her, facing her old friend.

"I should...ask you...the same thing..." Tsunade answered, looking back.

"I will be revived...one day..." Kushina promised.

"As will I...in the spirit of a boy you chose to forget about," Tsunade told her. "I...choose...Kushina's son..."

Kushina glared at her. "So the Kushina you see now is dead to you?"

"All I see is leader...of Akatsuki..." Tsunade could feel the blood seeping from her wound. "Tell Kushina I miss her greatly...but I...will see her...soon..."

The leader chuckled cruelly. "Kushina's kindness still plagues my thoughts now and then, it sickens me..." The leader's clones, who stood like dummies behind her, all disappeared, including the one Naruto and Hinata were fighting.

"It all ends...here..." Tsunade said.

"Yeah...it does."

They both fell back, kunais clattering to the ground. Kushina hit the ground first, allowing the wound to slowly kill her. Tsunade lay opposite her, also feeling death wash over her.

Naruto turned round, his eyes widened at the sight. He had wondered why Jaraiya had disappeared before him...and now he understood.

"Tsunade!" Naruto yelled, running at full speed towards her. He skidded to a halt beside her body and clutchedc her hand. It was cold. "Tsunade, talk to me!"

Her eyes fluttered open. "Aa, Naruto-san...I have a favor to ask of you."

Naruto could feel the tears brimming his eyelids. "What-what? Anything!"

"I want you to continue your father's legacy...and my own..." Tsunade whispered, as her eyes began to close.

"No-come on Tsunade! Don't die on me! Come on!" Naruto urged her. "We need you!"

"Konoha needs you now...Naruto...I choose you to follow on...you are now Lord Hokage...son of Yondaime. That is the path, your way of the ninja," Tsunade told him, her fingers slipping from Naruto's grasp.

"No, Tsunade, come on! You can do this! You're strong!" Naruto argued as Hinata clutched onto his shoulder, tears spilling down her face.

"I look forward to see you joining me on Hokage rock Naruto...perhaps then we can talk, hm?" Tsunade fell limp in his arms.

Naruto lowered his head. "Tsu-Tsunade...thank you..."

-------------

**TT what is it with me and sad chapters:D, please review, I hope you liked it! Find out what happens next on the...last chapter of Heart's barrier TT**


	40. Heart's barrier broken final chapter

**THANK YOU TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED FOR THIS STORY AND I HOPE THERE WILL BE MORE TO COME, I HAVE ENJOYED WRITING THIS SO I HOPE YOU HAVE ENJOYED READING THIS, TRIPLE THANK YOU'S:3**

**This is the last chapter of heart's barrier!!!! cries all over computer, And remember, I can always do a sequel however you might be happy with the way it ends so you might not feel a sequel is necessary. Please let me know in your final reviews! Gah, i'm gonna cry again TT!!! **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 40: Heart's barrier broken**

Sakura ran to him. Jumping over the rubble and skidding beside his body. She grabbed ahold of his limp body, his eyes were closed but yet again his face, appearing so serene. His arm seemed so light to her as she clutched onto his hand. Threading fingers through his she felt a single tear glide down her face. She only had once chance to do this and this chance was now. Shaking off the sadness, she placed Sasuke's pale body onto the ground and lifted his shirt slightly to reveal his stomach. His soul had not left the body.

_'This time is precious...I can't waste time...' _Praying she had enough strength, she sat in a mediating position and closed her eyes. Gathering emerald chakra, she allowed her body to be surrounded by it. All this precious chakra would be given to Sasuke, to revive his soul and keep it within him. This jutsu was forbidden but she did not care. Bringing back the dead was dangerous, it could awaken something that was supposed to remain unknown. Despite this, Sakura knew his soul was still active and that he died in a heroic way, saving Konoha. His intentions were pure, therefore Sakura had a chance. She raised her hands over his body, the green chakra humming with power. She focused on the pinpoint of the soul.

-----

"Naruto..." Hinata said, standing up and looking at the rising sun. "It's dawn..."

Naruto wiped the tears from his eyes as he gazed at the glowing sky before him. The amber orb lifted itself above the clouds. "Y...yeah...we fought all night..." He sniffed. Bowing his head to Tsunade's body, he stood and walked over to Hinata. "It's still not over...Tsunade wouldn't want me to grieve, but to keep going until Konoha is safe."

Hinata nodded as she looked over ot the leader's corpse. "How did she...I mean..."

"The leader was feared above all," Naruto interrupted. "But the power of Kushina's kindness overshadowed the evil that made the leader of Akatsuki and soon the leader's power faltered. It was my mother's true soul that saved us all. When you think about it, she could have avoided Tsunade's kunai. But she chose to accept it. Like a gift." He lowered his head.

Hinata placed a hand on his shoulder. "So what are your orders hokage?"

He gave her a grin. He liked the sound of that. "Hinata, the people are safe in their hideouts and the chuunin, jonin and ANBU are still out fighting. I want you to help them, but spread the word of Tsunade's heroic defeat against the leader. She deserves the most respectable burial I can give her."

"Hai Naruto-kun, and what...will you do?" Hinata asked.

"I'm off to find Sakura-chan and see what is happening with the bijuu...because...I can no longer hear it roaring..." A hint of concern flickered upon his face as he leapt off towards Sakura's chakra. He wondered what was happening over there. Everything seemed so quiet as day began to break...

----

Sakura pursed her lips together as her chakra began to regain more rapidly. She could feel Sasuke's soul slipping away gradually but as long as it had not left the body fully, he would have a small chance of surviving. But any chance was enough. It was not until a few moments before she could feel a familiar chakra approaching from behind her.

"S...Sakura-chan...wha..." Naruto gazed in awe at his best friend, an emerald aura enveloping her body. He looked on to see Sasuke's lifeless body, lying on the ground before her. Naruto's chest began to tighten. He was not moving and his chakra signature...seemed non existent. _'Tsunade is gone, so if Sasuke is gone...Sakura will lose everything...aw man Sasuke...you gotta wake up...' _He tried to shake off the emotion that overwhelmed him. "Sakura-chan...what happened?"

"Sasuke...performed the Yondaime's sealing jutsu," Sakura said quickly but calmly. "He saved us all Naruto...he...sealed the bijuu in Tobi and then allowed me to kill him. He...he gave up his life for us..." Sakura remained with her eyes shut as tears began to evoke from her lashes.

Naruto sat beside Sasuke, his eyes glistening with tears he forgot he had for his old friend. "Sakura...is there anything I can do?"

Sakura gave a small smile as she sniffed. "Just...just keep him comfortable Naruto, I don't know if this is going to work..."

"Sure, sure Sakura," he told her. He removed his jacket and placed it over Sasuke's body, making sure his stomach remained bare so that Sakura could perform the jutsu. He then used his lap to cushion Sasuke's head. "Is this okay?"

Sakura opened one eye before smiling once again. "Yeah...yeah it's okay Naruto..." Her hand quivered over Sasuke's motionless form as she waited for the chakra to fully regain.

"Do...do you need my chakra?" Naruto asked her after some seconds of silence.

Sakura doubted his chakra would be of any use as he was not a medic nin. Still, she smiled appreciatively. "Talk to me..."

Naruto raised a brow. "Talk to you, why?"

"The man I love is lying dead right in front of me and if I can't regain my strength there is no hope in him coming back...I need some words of comfort...just talk to me, about anything, anything to distract me from this," Sakura told him, her eyes still closed.

Naruto hesitated. "Err...well...um, oh, I'm thinking of asking out Hinata."

"Really? Do you like her?" Sakura asked him. "Or do you love her?"

"I don't know, I think...well, we fought together just now and we were protecting each other...it felt right, like how you and Sasuke feel right...you know?"

Sakura sniffed once again. "Yeah...I know...so is she okay?"

"Mhm..." Naruto answered. "Once this is all over, we could double date, heheh...if Sasuke is up for it..."

Sakura laughed as she opened her eyes. She lowered her hands onto his stomach. "I...I think I'm ready now..."

-----

Zetsu appeared behind Deidara as the heat of the battle went on throughout daybreak.

"The rumours are true, word is spreading-the leader is dead!" Zetsu sneered.

Deidara was in the middle of exploding a jonin to pieces. He did not appreciate the interruption. "You serious? The leader, hm?"

"Oh he's serious alright!" Konan said, appearing beside him. "The leader is dead and the hokage is too...it's too much of a loss, the leader was strong."

"Then we should follow through with plan B," Zetsu announced.

"No, we would only use that as a last resort," Konan argued.

"The leader is dead and Tobi is dead," Kisame said suddenly, jumping down to meet them. "We're at a lost hope now."

Konan widened her eyes. "Tobi is dead?"

Deidara lowered his head. "You guys retreat and I'll carry through with the plan, hm. I'll meet you guys back at the lair."

Zetsu nodded. "5 years, yes Deidara?"

Deidara nodded. "Yeah, that's when it will happen."

Zetsu nodded before him, Konan and Kisame disappeared.

-----

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto said as she watched his friend's quivering hand. "You can do this. Bring Sasuke back."

Sakura nodded. "If...if he was here what would he say?" She asked Naruto, tears brimming her eyes.

"He'd say he trusts you...and that if you don't do this...it'll be okay because he will still...love you," Naruto told her, not taking his gaze off of Sakura. "That's what he'd tell you."

Sakura nodded as she placed her hands on Sasuke's stomach. "This might take a few minutes...the chakra will slowly be drawn out of me and into him."

Naruto raised his brows. "Sakura, this jutsu isn't going to-"

"No it's not, but it will put me in recovery at hospital for a few days...this is going to drain most of my chakra," Sakura told him sternly. "So what happened with...the leader?"

Naruto paused. He could see where this was going. "Dead."

Sakura widened her eyes. "Naruto, did you-?"

"No," Naruto interrupted. "Tsunade did."

Sakura widened her eyes, she could only fear the worst. "So...does that mean...?"

"Sakura, let's just concentrate on this," Naruto said.

Sakura stared at him sternly. "Naruto, nothing you can tell me right now will distract me from bringing him back."

Naruto nodded in agreement. "They killed each other. And...she asked me to be hokage."

Sakura felt a stinging sensation within her chest. "She died for the good of Konoha...that's fine..." Heartache attacked her and she couldn't help but cry. "I'm...fine...there's just...a lot happening right now..." She breathed in. "Wake up, damnit!"

Naruto frowned at Sakura's temper. "Sakura, I know it's hard for you, but you can do this, it will take some time..."

Sakura closed her eyes. "You're right...it's just..." The chakra was slipping out of her body at a faster rate now. "I will not lose him! I won't!" She pressed her hands even firmer against his stomach. "I won't!" She could feel something...something moving within his body. It was his soul. It seemed to be moving along his body with her chakra. They had combined.

Naruto watched as Sakura's chakra began to die out like a candle. He widened his eyes as her stance began to falter. "Stay awake Sakura! You're almost finished!"

Sakura fluttered her lids. "N...Naruto..." She collapsed onto Sasuke's body.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried out before she faded into darkness...

-----

3 days had passed. Konoha was hastily being restored under the new hokage's order. Within the day, Naruto had earned his hokage status and was now working on a funeral for Tsunade and a private one for his mother. The days had been difficult, tiring and sorrowful. He had lost loved ones that night three days ago but it did not stop him from doing his duties. Anytime now, he was hoping she would wake up...he would have to go visit her shortly...

----

Sakura lay in a hospital bed, the sun shining brightly through the closed curtains. A flower was by her beside table, a simple pink rose in a clear vase. Friends came to visit her frequently in hope she would wake. The room, save for her was empty.

Sakura could hear the whispers in her head.

_'You have to bring him back...' _

_'Why won't he wake up?'_

_'Sakura! Sakura!'_

_'Sasuke you have to-'_

Sakura opened her eyes slowly. The light of life came flooding over her. Though she felt exhausted, she was well. Staring over at the window she tried to estimate what time of day it was. Sakura raised a brow at the pure sunshine and the sound of happy voices on the streets below. _'So...we were able to overcome Akatskui's attack?' _She felt slightly confused. What happened before she fell asleep and how long had she been in this state? Trying to remember only took her a moment. Memories of the night of the attack came rushing back and Sakura gasped. She had collapsed before she could finish the jutsu! Which meant...

Sakura lowered her head as tears threatened to spill. "Sasuke..." She slammed her head back on the pillow, her hair flowing back onto it. She squinted her eyes shut to try and block out the sun's decieving rays. It was no time to be joyful...she had lost a teacher and the man she loved in one night. How would she overcome this pain?

The hospital door opened but Sakura didn't dare open her eyes. It was probably some nurse checking on her and the last thing she wanted was to arouse conversation. Sakura could hear the said person take a seat on the chair by her bed. The smell of tea filled her nostrils. They were drinking jasmine tea-her favourite hot drink other than hot chocolate. Sakura breathed in, the smell was relaxing, tempting her to fall asleep.

The person's hand came to her head and brushed a pink strand away from her face, causing her to tingle under the touch. She smiled slightly as she opened her eyes. Her smile faltered. The person was back to their tea, oblivious to the fact that she was awake.

Lifting her head she took in the person opposite her.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked in an urgent tone, just to be sure she wasn't dreaming.

Sasuke looked up, his dark eyes boring into hers. "Sakura."

"I thought I didn't..." Sakura was cut off as he suddenly wrapped his arms around her in a protective embrace. Chin propped up against his shoulder, she closed her eyes and placed her hands on his back, stroking his soft hair. "I'm pretty good at bringing you back to life...aren't I?"

"Next time, It'll be me saving you," Sasuke told her, his tone annoyed yet amused. The thought of him dying was not something he wanted to think about. "Listen, I came in because...we're holding a funeral for Tsunade, and we were hoping you'd be awake to be there." He let go of her. "Are you strong enough to attend or would you rather we postpone it?"

Sakura shook her head. "I'll go...where is-"

"He should be visiting shortly with your clothes," Sasuke finished for her. "I told him I'd be here and he said he would go to your house to pick up some black clothing."

Sakura nodded. "Okay..." She kicked off the covers and put an arm round Sasuke's shoulder as he helped her stand.

"It took a lot out of you," Sasuke told her.

"Yeah..." Sakura agreed. "But I feel better. I'm glad you're here."

"Heh, me too," Sasuke answered her.

Sakura smiled at this. He was acting so positive now, knowing that he was the soul heir of the Uchiha clan and could finally start his life.

The hospital door opened with a loud bang and Naruto rushed in. Dressed in a cloak which resembled the yondaime's and no orange to be seen and carrying folded black clothing. "Sakura-chan, you're awake!"

"Naruto! You're...not wearing orange," Sakura said in equal excitement.

Naruto winked as he shrugged. "New uniform, makes me look hot, teheh..."

"How the dobe became a hokage is a complete mystery to me," Sasuke admitted shaking his head at the grinning blonde.

"And how you became soft is a complete mystery to me teme," Naruto snapped. "You're just jealous."

"Soft!?" Sasuke repeated angrily, glaring at the new hokage.

"If we go a day without me banging your heads together, then I know miracles are real," Sakura said dropping her arm round Sasuke so that she could retrieve her clothing. There was a slight pause. "Ahem, turn around you two."

Naruto turned scarlet as he complied. Sasuke merely rolled his eyes and turned around.

"You're still a soft teme," Naruto whispered.

"You're still a dobe, loser," Sasuke said back.

Naruto elbowed him in the side. "I'm hokage, you can't insult me."

"I'm an Uchiha, you can't call me soft," Sasuke hissed, elbowing him back.

"Stop hitting the hokage!"

"What hokage? All I see is a little kid messing around-18 years old my ass."

"Little? I'm the same height as you softie!"

"Actually you're 1 centimetre and a half smaller than me idiot."

"I'm stronger than you!"

"You don't think I can hear you two?" Sakura yelled at them as she finished dressing. "You two are even worse than before." She pushed through the middle and linked their arms. "Let's go dumb and dumber."

-----

The closer they came to the funeral the more silent they became. Sakura had felt happier at the hospital, with Sasuke and Naruto arguing like old times and everything fitting the way it should. But the high sun in the clouds was only a mask for the sorrow that was this day and all too soon the three began to feel it as they walked across the pathway. Arms still linked, no one cared to make a sound or try and bring up conversation.

A sea of black joined them in a crowd to reach the funeral. It was as if they were on a march to their death-all heads bowed and eyes glistening with the reminiscence of their previous hokage. Not even Naruto stood out. As they stood into rows, they waited for each to bring a white flower to Tsunade's grave. Naruto went first and Hinata then followed. Each took their turn and soon a pile of white petals blanketed the stone which began to shimmer from the falling rain.

Sakura gazed up at the sky, feeling a sense of relief to the fact that Tsunade was free.

Within the two hours, the ceremony ended and the crowd began to part, leaving 3 figures alone as the sun began to reappear beyond the velvet clouds.

"Heh, let's go to the training grounds and take a rest," Naruto said after minutes of silence.

"Okay," Sakura answered him with a tone of sadness. Linking the boys' arms again, they made their way to the training grounds.

-----

The grass was damp with crystal droplets hanging off of every plant to be seen. The settled lake nearby was as silent as the three now approaching it. Naruto was the first to sit on the ground, using his jacket as a cushion, he laid back on the damp grass. Sakura lay opposite him, lying slantways and head resting against his and Sasuke lay slantways beside her so that they made the shape of a 3 pointed star. They merely watched the clouds passing by.

"Hey you three, you know that ground is wet, right?" Kakashi asked them, appearing by a tree with his beloved book. "This place brings back memories, huh?"

Sakura turned her eyes to her old sensei and smiled. "Yeah, this is where we did our first mission."

"Hn...when you pulled my body under the ground..." Sasuke added with a smirk.

"And when I dangled from a tree upside down!" Naruto said with a giggle. "Say Kakashi...I thought...that you were chosen to succeed Lady Tsunade."

Kakashi paused as he took the liberty of walking over to them and lying down beside Naruto, knees raised so that his book rested against them. "I declined. Too much paperwork, not enough reading time."

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto couldn't help but roll their eyes at that.

As the hour passed, Naruto was already snoring away and Kakashi's book was placed over his face in the usual napping manner. Only Sakura and Sasuke had their eyes open to the sky above them, sleepless, yet rested.

"Still awake?" Sakura asked to no one in particular.

"Yeah..." Sasuke answered.

Sakura let out a small sigh. "Something on your mind?"

"Hn..."

"What?"

"Nothing important."

Sakura turned her head back to the clouds. She felt Sasuke's hand grasp her own and slip something into her palm. She felt the object now in her hand and her heart froze.

"Just in case...you would like to-"

"I do," she interrupted.

Sasuke smirked. "I know it might not be the best time..."

"No, I like it like this. I'm not all for huge romantic proposals."

"You know you guys...just because I have a book on my face doesn't mean I can't hear what you're saying..." Kakashi said, his voice partially muffled.

Sasuke frowned in embarrassment.

"Looks like I won the bet Kakashi sensei!" Naruto said suddenly, rolling over to his stomach. Both Sasuke and Sakura raised their heads.

"Naruto...you're supposed to be asleep..." Sakura said sternly.

"Nah-I was asleep for a bit, then I woke up but pretended to be asleep in case you two got up to something!" Naruto said proudly.

"Pervert!" Sakura shouted.

"What was this bet about exactly?" Sasuke asked, his eyes turning into a glare.

"If you would propose by the end of the month...that's 2000 yen Kakashi."

Kakashi wryly handed over the money, book still on his face. "It was hardly a proposal."

"Naruto. You're going to die." Sasuke said.

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "You can't threaten me Sasuke, I'm hokage."

"I didn't say it was me who was going to kill you," Saskue said, shaking his head as he watched the clouds once again.

"YOU WANTED TO BET ON IT? What do you think I am? A gambling machine?" Sakura launched for him and started wrestling him on the ground. "That was supposed to be a private thing!"

"Gah-Sakura-chan! You're hurting!"

Kakashi removed the book from his face and stood up. "Well at least everything is back to normal."

Sasuke also stood, brushing himself off. "Yeah, I'm still different from those guys."

"And Naruto is a number one hyperactive knucklehead, only with more power," Kakashi agreed, leaning against a tree.

Sasuke folded his arms. "And Sakura is still the smartest except now-she hurts..."

"And she's also your fiancee. Good luck with that by the way."

"Hn...wonder what the kids will be like..."

**(THE END!!!! It was really hard to end this the right way so I hope you like how I did it, I just wanted it to be like the way it started so please review!)**

**(SO FAR IT'S A YES FOR THE SEQUEL, THOSE WHO HAVEN'T DECIDED, DO YOU WANT A SEQUEL TO THIS STORY? YES OR NO? please tell me when you review...and thank you ALL SOOOO MUCH!!!!!!! TT: NOTE: if votes for a sequel are a yes, the title of the story will be called 'HEART'S FRAGILITY' also have huuuge plot ideas for this!!!)**


End file.
